Caminos de la vida
by juanca29
Summary: Después de 18 años, Fluttershy regresa a vivir a Ponyville, junto con su familia. Su hija ahora deberá comenzar una vida en el pueblo, donde vivirá situaciones y conocerá a ponis diferentes que la ayudaran a tener una vida feliz.
1. Un nuevo hogar

**Últimamente he visto muchos animes de acción y fanfics de acción, incluso escribí un fanfic de acción. La acción siempre ha sido mi género favorito, pero luego pensé en MLP. MLP es, y sigue siendo, mi caricatura favorita y es un Slice of Life.**

**Esa situación me hizo pensar porqué la serie es tan buena y llegue a la conclusión de que sus situaciones cotidianas son muy entretenidas y enseñan lecciones de vida. Este fanfic lo escribo para mostrar cosas de la vida que considero importantes**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo mi nuevo fanfic.**

Capítulo 1. Un nuevo hogar

Era de noche en la gran ciudad de Manehatan. Una gran lluvia cubría la ciudad. Muchos ponis caminaban a casa después de un día de trabajo. En una gran ciudad es difícil lograr la atención de sus habitantes, todos se enfocan solo en sus propios problemas.

En un callejón, una pegaso amarilla con melena rosada se encontraba llorando mientras se recostaba contra la pared. Muchos ponis pasaban frente al callejón, algunos la veían y otros no; pero todos seguían de largo. Fluttershy lloraba como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, hasta que...

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo un poni que estaba frente a ella.

Fluttershy levanta la cabeza y ve que se trataba de un pegaso verde, con anteojos, melena gris, y una cutie mark en forma de un bisturí y una jeringa cruzados.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Fluttershy

- Soy Healthy Soul- dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa amable - Te vas a enfermar si te quedas aquí

* * *

En un tren en movimiento, Fluttershy despertaba de una pequeña siesta. La pegaso da un bostezo y luego voltea ver a un pegaso verde con melena gris sentado a su lado. El pegaso se encontraba leyendo un libro, hasta que se percató que lo observaban.

- ¿Descansaste bien cariño? - dijo Healthy Soul con una sonrisa - Pronto vamos a llegar.

- Dormí bien, gracias - contesto Fluttershy juntándose con él - ¿Cuánto falta?

- Unos 5 minutos.

- Ya veo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

- Sí, no puedo creer que hayan pasado 18 años desde que me fui de Ponyville.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

- Oh no, valió la pena por estar contigo - dijo Fluttershy recostándose con Healthy - ¿Donde esta...?

- Esta sentada en un asiento de atrás, ya la conoces. ¿Quieres que hable con ella para que venga?

- No te preocupes, está bien que tenga su espacio - dijo Fluttershy con algo de timidez

Después de unos minutos el tren se empezó a detener, indicando que había llegado a su destino. Los pasajeros empezaron a bajar del tren. Fluttershy y Healthy se levantaron para agarrar su equipaje.

- Purity, ya llegamos - dijo Healthy hablando a una poni sentada en un asiento trasero. Era una pegaso adolescente de color celeste, con melena rubia y sin Cutie Mark; esta se encontraba viendo por la ventana hasta que oyó su nombre.

- Ya voy papá - dijo Purity sin mucha emoción mientras iba a donde la llamaron.

Los 3 pegasos toman sus maletas y bajan del tren, pero en ese momento Fluttershy es derribada por una pony de tierra rosada que la abrazaba fuertemente.

- YA LLEGASTE - dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente.

- Hola Pinkie - dijo Fluttershy siendo algo asfixiada.

- Pinkie ya suéltala, la vas a dejar sin aire - dijo una alicornio lavanda que la aparto con su magia - Que bueno tenerte de vuelta Fluttershy - dijo Twilight Sparkle ayudando a Fluttershy a levantarse.

- Hola Twilight - contesto la pegaso amarilla.

- Hola alteza - dijo Healthy Soul haciendo una reverencia, lo cual hizo que Twilight pusiera una cara de molestia, lo cual provoco que el pegaso riera un poco - Era broma. Hola Twilight.

- Hola Healthy Soul, es bueno verte de nuevo - dijo Twilight para voltear a ver a la pegaso a su lado - Hola Purity Soul, has crecido bastante.

- Tengo 17 años, ya deja de decir niñerías Twilight - contesto Purity molesta por el comentario.

- Purity no hables así, ya sabes que es amiga de tu madre - dijo Healthy viendo algo molesto a su hija.

- Bien, lo lamento.

- No te preocupes - contesto la alicornio.

- Ehm... Twilight, ¿dónde están las demás? - pregunta Fluttershy.

- Están esperando en tu casa. Vamos, seguro querrán instalarse pronto.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia su destino. Purity se quedó mirando el cielo, para luego suspirar y empezar a caminar.

Después de caminar un rato, todo el grupo llega a la antigua casa de Fluttershy, pero esta se veía un poco diferente, lucía totalmente nueva y no había ningún tipo de refugio de animales alrededor. Fluttershy miraba su casa algo triste, hasta que Healthy le pone un casco encima.

- No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo - dijo el pegaso.

- Gracias - dijo Fluttershy antes de darle un suave beso.

El grupo entra a la casa donde había mas ponis esperando.

- ¡Fluttershy! - gritaron Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash; mientras fueron a abrazar a su amiga.

- Perdona que no hayamos ido por ti a la estación Rarity insistió en terminar de perfeccionar la casa - dijo Applejack

- Bueno, nuestra amiga merece lo mejor. ¿Qué te parece? - dice Rarity.

Fluttershy mira completamente el interior de su casa, era igual a como era antes, pero sin ningún animal alrededor. La casa daba cierto ambiente vacío, pero la presencia de su familia y amigas la llenaba.

- Me encanta - dijo la pegaso, de forma calmada.

- Que bien - dijo Rarity alegremente.

- ¿Oigan, y Spike? - pregunta la pegaso.

- Tuvo un asunto en su trabajo, pero nos alcanzara después.

- Ya venía siendo hora de que regresaras Fluttershy - dijo Rainbow Dash - irte a visitar a Manehatan era muy molesto.

- Rainbow, sabes que el trabajo de Healthy es muy importante - contesto Fluttershy

- Sí ya se, te casaste con uno de los mejores oncólogos de Equestria, y él no podía dejar su trabajo.

- Mírale el lado bueno - interrumpe Healthy - Conseguí trabajo en el hospital de Ponyville, y ahora estamos aquí.

- 18 años tarde señor - dijo Rainbow con tono de molestia.

- RAINBOW - gritan el resto de sus amigas.

- Como sea - bufa la pegaso.

- VAMOS A CELEBRAR - grita Pinkie.

- Aun no Pinkie - interrumpe Rarity - debo mostrarte todos los detalles de la casa a Fluttershy.

- ¿Y luego? - dijo Pinkie con algo de tensión

- Luego celebramos

- SIII.

Rarity le muestra toda la casa a Fluttershy y su familia. La casa tenía 2 habitaciones y un baño, en el piso superior; y una cocina y una sala de estar en el primer piso.

- Bien ya terminamos, ahora vayamos a Sugar Cube Corner a celebrar, todo a mi cuenta - dice Pinkie Pie

- Pinkie, tú eres la dueña - dice Applejack - siempre es a tu cuenta.

- Por eso lo digo.

Las 6 amigas y Healthy Soul empezaron a reír por eso último.

- Chicas, podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi familia - dijo Fluttershy, tras lo cual todas salieron de la casa para cumplir la petición de su amiga. Una vez solos empezó a hablar - Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que estemos los 3 aquí. Estoy segura de que seremos muy felices viviendo en esta casa.

- Opino lo mismo - dijo Healthy con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya terminaste mamá? - dijo Purity de una forma fría haciendo que Fluttershy tuviera que contener lo mucho que eso la lastimó - Me voy a mi cuarto.

- Hija, vamos a ir a celebrar con las demás - dice Healthy molesto.

- Sabes que no me agradan esas fiestas exageradas, eran muy molestas cuando nos visitaban.

- Purity son amigas de la familia y... - Fluttershy le pone un casco a su esposo para pararlo.

- ¿Segura que... no quieres venir? - pregunta Fluttershy de forma muy tímida.

- Ya dije que no - dijo la pegaso celeste viendo a su madre con molestia - adiós - dijo tomando su maleta entre sus dientes y subiendo a su cuarto, dejando solos a sus padres

- ¿Segura que no quieres que hable con ella?

- Descuida - dijo Fluttershy de forma calmada - Acabamos de mudarnos seguro solo quiere descansar. Vamos con las demás.

- De acuerdo - dijo Healthy, quien conocía bien a su esposa como para saber cuándo esta ocultaba su tristeza.

Purity Soul entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta con cerrojo.

- ¿_Siempre debes ser así mamá?_ - pensó Purity con una gran molestia.

La pegaso observa su habitación la cual tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y un escritorio. Purity abre su maleta, de la cual saca un tocadiscos que pone en la mesita al lado de su cama, y luego saca un disco que decía "DJ-PON3 Volumen 1" en la etiqueta. Coloca el disco en su aparato y luego lo deja sonar. La música era fuerte, pero la pegaso sonríe al oírla. Se recuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos para disfrutar de la música.

******Para los que no sepan, un oncólogo es un medico que trata el cáncer. **

******Bueno así termina el primer capítulo. **¿Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews, y gracias por leer.


	2. Una nueva amiga

Capítulo 2. Una nueva amiga.

Era de mañana, cuando un fuerte reloj despertador sonó. Una pegaso celeste con melena rubia despertaba en su habitación, apaga la alarma y da un fuerte bostezo. Purity Soul se levanta de su cama y sale de su habitación, para dirigirse al baño. Una vez ahí, mira una estantería donde había varios artículos de baño.

- _Supongo que mamá y papá desempacaron todo anoche_ - pensó la pegaso.

Purity toma un cepillo de pelo y empieza a cepillar su melena. A diferencia de muchas yeguas, la apariencia no era algo vital para Purity, pero siempre procuraba verse arreglada. Se arregló el cabello y cepillo sus dientes. Cuando termino, se vio al espejo y sonrió al ver cómo quedó. Salió del baño, y bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala de estar, donde encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico.

- Hola papá - dijo Purity con un tomo calmado.

- Buenos días hija, ¿lista para tu primer día de escuela? - dijo Healthy Soul con un tono burlón.

- ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar eso? Sabes que no soy una bebe - contesto Purity con un tono de molestia, lo que provoco que el pegaso verde soltara una risita.

- Solo estoy jugando, ¿Acaso un padre no puede jugar un poco con su hija?

- No sé ni para que me quejo - dijo Purity suspirando sin ánimos de una discusión sin sentido.

- Ehm. Buenos días Purity - Purity escucho una tímida voz detrás de ella y al voltearse pone una cara de molestia.

- Hola mamá - contesto a su madre con un tono frio.

- Te prepare tu alforja - dijo Fluttershy mostrando unas alforja morada - Tiene todo lo que necesitas.

- Gracias - Purity la toma y se la pone en su lomo - Mejor me voy - empieza a ir a la puerta.

- ¿No quieres desayunar? - dijo Fluttershy tratando que su hija no se fuera.

- No quiero llegar tarde al primer día - sale por la puerta dejando solos a sus padres.

Fluttershy estaba parada en ese lugar, sin moverse. Healthy se percata y se levanta a abrazar a su esposa, la cual empezó a llorar un poco. En una pared había un reloj que ambos podían ver, el cual indicaba 6:20 AM, y la hora de clases era a las 7:00.

Purity volaba para alejarse de su casa, hasta que llego al pueblo. Ella nunca lo había visto antes, y realmente tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba su escuela.

- _Quizá debí preguntar indicaciones antes de irme, pero no pienso regresar_ - pensó la pegaso mientras recorría el lugar.

Ponyville ya no era un pueblo tan pequeño, había crecido bastante en los últimos años. No era tan difícil orientarse, pero para alguien nuevo el pueblo podría parecer un laberinto.

- _Supongo que no me queda opción_ - empieza a ver a varios ponis alrededor para tratar de averiguar a quien pedir ayuda - _creo que le preguntaré a ella_ - frente a ella había una adolescente pony de tierra lila con melena roja, la cual llevaba alforjas y estaba parada en un lugar sin moverse con la mirada baja - Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la secundaria de Ponyville?

La pony la voltea a ver - ¿Eres estudiante? - dijo con un tono calmado

- Sí, soy nueva en el pueblo y no sé cómo llegar, te vi y supuse que eras una estudiante.

- Lo soy - levanta un casco y le señala una dirección - es la construcción blanca que se encuentra por allá, supongo que puedes llegar volando.

- Muchas gracias - dice Purity con una sonrisa, para luego preparar su vuelo

- Espera - dijo la pony deteniéndola.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué opinas del hecho de ir a la escuela? - pregunta la pony lila.

- ¿Que pregunta es esa? - dijo Purity extrañada - Pues no es algo genial, pero es parte de la vida. Tiene sus cosas buenas y malas. Bueno me tengo que ir, bye bye - dijo Purity levantando su vuelo, para llegar a su objetivo

- Conque parte de la vida - dijo para sí misma, y luego pone una sonrisa calmada - Tiene razón - dijo empezando a caminar.

Al cabo de un rato, Purity llega a la entrada de su escuela. Esta era una gran construcción blanca, con un gran patio y canchas deportivas. No era tan grande como su antigua escuela en Manehattan, pero se veía bastante buena. Purity llega a una mesa donde se realizaba el registro de estudiantes, allí un pony le pasa un formulario para llenar con toda su información. Al terminar recibió una credencial de estudiante y su horario de clases. Siguiendo varias indicaciones llego a un salón llamado salón 3-B, al entrar vio a varios ponis de su edad y decidió sentarse en un asiento trasero, junto a la ventana. Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase comenzara, así que decide ver al cielo por la ventana, para esperar.

- Hola - Purity escucho una voz a su lado, y recibe un susto que la hace caerse de su asiento - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, solo me sorprendí - dijo Purity mientras se levantaba - ¿ehh? - frente a ella estaba una pony de tierra lila con melena roja y una cutie mark en forma de un corazón sobre un casco, que la miraba con una sonrisa - ¿No eres la pony que conocí antes?

- Así es - contesto la pony de forma alegre - soy Hope Blessing

- Hola, soy Purity Soul - dijo sentándose de nuevo.

- Encantada de conocerte Purity. Eres nueva en el pueblo ¿verdad? ¿De dónde vienes?

- _Parece que es una curiosa_ - pensó Purity - Soy de Manehattan, mi padre consiguió trabajo aquí, así que ahora me mude con mis padres aquí.

- Guau, la gran ciudad, debe ser emocionante vivir ahí.

- Ni tanto, es algo peligroso y no hay tranquilidad.

- Ya veo, ¿No dejaste amigos detrás?

Purity se queda callada unos segundos, pero luego habla. - No realmente, allá los ponis solo piensan en sí mismos nunca tuve verdaderos amigos. Este lugar parece ser diferente.

- Ponyville es el mejor lugar del mundo, es también llamado "Pueblo de la Armonía".

- _No sé que tiene esta yegua, pero me agrada hablar con ella_ - pensó Purity sintiéndose entretenida por la conversación - ¿Y eso porque?

- Es porque aquí vive la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle. Tienen un gran palacio de cristal ¿ya lo has visto?

- Es imposible no verlo, ¿Cómo es que ese castillo está aquí?

- Escuche de que apareció hace 20 años, fue antes de que yo naciera. Por lo que me contaron, el castillo solo apareció de repente. Debió ser algún tipo de magia.

- ¿Y luego que paso?

- Aparentemente, algunos habitantes tuvieron problemas con él castillo, pero las enseñanzas de amistad de la princesa hicieron que todas las dudas se fueran. Nunca la he conocido, pero dicen que la princesa es la mejor de todas.

- Yo he escuchado que puede ser una obsesiva con los libros y el orden - dijo Purity con un tono burlón ya que ella conocía a la princesa de la amistad.

Hope se queda pensativa un momento - Tiene sentido ya que el castillo también es una biblioteca - dijo soltando una risita - pero ella sigue siendo una pony, tiene fallas como todos. Nadie es perfecto.

- Ya había oído lo de la biblioteca, y supongo que tienes razón - dijo Purity riendo un poco.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Seguro.

- Quizá te suene raro pero... ¿Serías mi amiga? - pregunto Soul con una sonrisa inocente.

- _Esta yegua me agrada, estaría bien estar con ella_ - pensó Purity - Claro, no veo porqué no.

- Genial, quizá después te pueda mostrar el pueblo.

- Gracias, eso sería de mucha ayuda, Hope.

- Entonces iremos después de clase - en eso ambas escuchas una especie de gruñido que venía de Purity - ¿Ese fue tu estomago?

- Bueno, no desayuné esta mañana, salí de casa con algo de prisa.

- Ya veo, te puedo dar la mitad de mi sándwich - dijo Hope mientras revisaba su alforja.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario - dijo Purity con algo de pena.

- Me gusta que todos estén felices, es mi talento especial - dijo viendo su Cutie Mark que era un corazón sobre un casco - Ahora somos amigas, déjame ayudarte.

- _Parece que aquí puedo tener una verdadera amiga_ - pensó Purity mientras cambia su cara por una sonrisa - De acuerdo, si insistes.

Hope saca un sándwich partido en 2, y le entrega una mitad a Purity.

- Muchas gracias Hope - Purity da una mordida, pero al hacerlo nota un sabor que no esperaba. Rápidamente deja el sándwich en su escritorio y empieza a hacer un esfuerzo por no perder el control. Su boca le ardía como nunca antes - Agua - dijo con dificultad con su boca seca.

Hope se lleva un casco a la boca de la vergüenza - Lo lamento, olvide decirte que era de pimientos - busca en su alforja y saca una cantimplora llena de agua - Ten, bebe esto.

Purity bebe rápidamente el agua y da un suspiro para calmarse.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Hope, mientras Purity la miraba con algo de molestia- No fue mi...jeje. De verdad fue un... - Hope hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no reírse de lo que paso a su amiga.

Purity quería enojarse, pero en los ojos de su amiga vio que había arrepentimiento y risa. Era difícil describir esa sensación. La pegaso empieza a reír un poco.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente - dijo con una sonrisa - No esperaba que alguien pudiera comer algo así.

- A mí me gustan los sabores picantes, a la próxima te traeré algo mejor.

- No te preocupes, para la próxima traeré mi propia comida, además creo que me lo merecía.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Nada, cosas mías - dijo pensando en lo que paso en su casa - bueno, mejor siéntate el maestro podría llegar en cualquier momento.

- Cierto - dijo Hope sentándose rápidamente en el asiento de al lado - Escuche que esta sección tiene al profesor más duro de todos.

- No puede dar tanto miedo.

- Hay rumores que dicen que podría comerte como castigo

- Eso no tiene sentido, no le temo a ningún profesor - en ese momento la puerta del salón se abre y todos se quedan callados mientras veían al profesor entrar. Purity no podía creer lo que veía - _No puede ser posible. Esto no es terror, esto es molestia. Tiene que ser una jodida broma. ¿Por qué él?_

Todos los alumnos miraban a su maestro con gran inseguridad. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y una corbata roja, pero lo sorprendente es que no era un pony, era un dragón morado de casi 2 metros de altura. El dragón se para frente al pizarrón.

- Buenos días clase, soy el maestro Spike. Encantado de conocerlos - dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras ve a su clase y reconoce a una pegaso sentada hasta atrás, que lo miraba con incredulidad.

**Hay muchas cosas que deben estar pensando, ¿Por qué Purity es tan mala con su madre? Eso se explicara después.**

**Una cosa que quiero aclarar, sobre Purity y Hope. Ellas son y seran solo amigas. Lo digo por si alguien malinterpreto el capitulo.**

**Seguro no se esperaban el final. Es una idea que me vino de repente. ****Dejen sus reviews. bye bye.**


	3. Nuevos maestro y compañeros

Capítulo 3. Nuevos maestro y compañeros

El maestro Spike miraba a Purity con una sonrisa divertida.

— _Vaya, Vaya. Parece que me toco una alumna interesante_ — pensó el dragón morado.

_— No hay duda, en serio es Spike, el dragón de Twilight_ — pensó la pegaso celeste de melena rubia - _¿Es un maestro de escuela?_

— _Purity tiene una mirada extraña_ — pensó Hope Blessing, la pony de tierra lila con melena roja, que estaba sentada al lado de Purity — _¿Acaso ya conocía al maestro?_

— Bueno alumnos, voy a explicar cómo funcionan las cosas en mi clase — empezó a hablar Spike, con un tono de autoridad — Aquí mando yo. Yo me encargo de que cumplan todas las normas de la escuela. El que no las siga... conocerá mi lado oscuro.

Eso último provoco que la mayoría se asustara. Purity trataba de no reírse ya que eso le sonó ridículo.

— Veo algunos rostros conocidos — dijo Spike viendo a Purity y a una pegaso naranja que no prestaba atención a la clase — veo algunos nuevos — dijo viendo a Hope y a otros alumnos — pero todos están bajo mi mando ahora. No quiero ninguna distracción, por ejemplo... — señala a un estudiante — tú, el de la cámara, guarda esa cosa o te la confisco.

Todos voltean a ver a un pony de tierra verde con melena castaña, que llevaba una cámara en su cuello.

— Pero no está estorbando — dice el pony algo intimidado.

— Solo hazlo.

— Sí, maestro — guarda la cámara en tu alforja

— Bien, ahora... — señala a otra estudiante — tú, deja de tararear.

Todos miran a una unicornio amarilla de melena negra, la cual estaba sorprendida de la llamada de atención

— No estoy haciendo nada — dijo la unicornio tratando de defenderse.

— Tengo un oído más desarrollado que un pony — dice Spike con orgullo — puedo escuchar todo, incluso la canción de Sweetie Belle que estabas tarareando en voz baja.

— Es una buena cantante.

— Eso no importa en este lugar, ahora guarda silencio — dijo Spike con autoridad.

— ¡Oiga, no le hable así! — dijo un unicornio naranja con melena café.

— Parece que tienes valor, pero no me intimidas potro. SIENTATE — dijo Spike elevando la voz, provocando que el unicornio se sentara.

— _Sigue siendo el mismo idiota_— pensó Purity, mientras observaba todo.

— Espero que haya quedado claro para todos. Puedo ver y oír todo lo que hacen. Ahora, quiero que saque una hoja de papel y escriban un ensayo sobre porqué se debe respetar al maestro.

— Pero maestro, es el primer día, ¿no deberíamos tomarlo con calma? — dijo Hope Blessing

— No — contesto Spike de forma directa — Ahora escribe.

Todos obedecen al maestro, el cual le provocaba terror. Purity se resigna y hace lo mismo. Se pone un lápiz en sus dientes, y empieza a escribir. Lo que escribía le daba igual, solo escribía para terminar con eso. Paso media hora y...

— Se acabó el tiempo — dijo Spike golpeando su escritorio — Entreguen lo que hayan hecho.

Todos los estudiantes se levantan y dejan sus papeles en el escritorio del maestro. Purity hace lo mismo, y al llegar al escritorio, cruza miradas con Spike. Ninguno dijo nada, pero es posible que se hayan entendido solo con la mirada.

— _Sigues siendo una molestia. Ser una autoridad no cambia nada_— pensó Purity.

— _Pronto aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores Purity Soul. Ahora estas en mi territorio_ — pensó Spike.

El resto de la clase no tuvo nada de especial. Spike pasó asistencia a sus alumnos, explico cómo serían las clases y enseñanzas que aburrieron a la clase. Spike se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón cuando sonó el timbre de salida. Era el primer día, así que los estudiantes podían salir a medio día.

— Parece que se acabó el tiempo, adiós a todos — dijo Spike mientras usaba un borrador para limpiar el pizarrón

Todos salieron cansados de la clase, con deseo de no volver a ella. Purity y Hope caminaban juntas hacia la salida.

— Oye Purity — empieza a hablar Hope.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué mirabas así al maestro? ¿Ya lo conocías?

— Sí, es un amigo de mi madre.

— ¿No te agrada? A mí me pareció aterrador — eso ultimo hizo que Purity empezara a reír.

— Jajaja. Él no da miedo, es solo un tonto que solo fastidia. Ahora que lo veo trabajar, puedo ver lo patético que es.

— ¿No estarás exagerando?

— Si lo conocieras bien, sabrías que no exagero. Él no da miedo — se da vuelta y ve que detrás de ella no había nadie, pero sabía que el dragón usaba su oído desarrollado para escucharla. Efectivamente Spike se encontraba oculto detrás de unos casilleros.

— Supongo que no puedo juzgarlo si no lo conozco — dice Hope — Todo lo que sé es que él vive con la princesa Twilight Sparkle en su castillo. Nadie está seguro que tipo de relación tienen. Algunos dicen que pueden ser amantes, otros que son hermanos, y otros que son madre e hijo.

— ¿Dónde escuchas esas cosas? — pregunta Purity extrañada.

— En ciertos lugares — dice Hope con una sonrisa calmada.

— Ok. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Tengo algo que hacer a las 4:00, así que tengo 4 horas libres para mostrarte el pueblo.

— Suena bien vamos — salen al patio de la escuela y empiezan a caminar a la salida.

Las 2 amigas caminaban sin preocupaciones hasta que...

— HOPE — grita Purity mientras empuja a Hope y se hace a un lado para que una pegaso en scooter no las choque. La pegaso naranja con melena magenta y una cutie mark en forma de scooter con alas, se detiene y suspira.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunta la pegaso con una gran indiferencia.

— ¡Por poco nos atropellas! — grita Purity furiosa mientras se levantaba.

— Pero no lo hice, así que deja de hacer berrinche, hubiera frenado si no se apartaban.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

— Que una quejista me está gritando.

— ¡Solo lárgate! — dice Purity tratando de no tirársele encima.

— Iba a hacerlo de todas formas — dijo la pegaso para luego marcharse en su scooter.

Purity veía molesta como se alejaba, pero recordó algo — Hope — va ayudar a su amiga a levantarse — ¿Estás bien?

— Tranquila, no me paso nada. Gracias por ayudarme.

— Ni lo menciones. Esa estúpida pony debería ser detenida.

— ¿Qué no estaba en nuestra clase?

— Creo que sí, aunque no recuerdo su nombre.

— Yo tampoco, pero seguro no fue su intención.

— Ese no es el punto, pudo habernos lastimado.

— Eso ya está en el pasado, no vale la pena enojarse — dice Hope con una sonrisa.

Purity suspira — Supongo que no hay que perder el tiempo pensando en ella.

— Se veía algo mayor, ¿no crees? — pregunta Hope con curiosidad.

— Quizá este repitiendo año.

— Pero se veía demasiado grande, debe tener más de 20.

— Que importa, es solo una imprudente. Vámonos — dice Purity tratando de dejar ese tema atrás.

Las dos amigas empiezan a caminar, pero Purity se detiene al llegar a la salida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Purity?

— ¿Has tenido esa sensación de que alguien te está observando? — viendo a todos lados.

— Creo que no.

Purity escucha un pequeño sonido que viene de un bote de basura cerca de la entrada. Se acerca lentamente al basurero y lo abre.

— ¿Qué rayos?

Dentro del basurero había un pony de tierra verde con melena castaña que llevaba una cámara, el cual hacia una sonrisa inocente para fingir que no pasaba nada. Purity patea el basurero, haciendo que este se caiga y el pony se lastime.

— Auuuch — dijo el pony saliendo del basurero, revelando su Cutie Mark que era una cámara con 2 rollos al lado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? — pregunta Purity molesta.

— Te estaba tomando fotografías — dijo el pony tratando de disimular que no hacía nada extraño.

— No estas ganando puntos. ¿Se puede saber porque?

— Porque cuando vi la forma en que miraste al maestro, supe que hay un gran espíritu dentro de ti. Una llama que debo fotografiar.

— Eso es lo más raro que he escuchado.

— Purity, ¿qué pasó? — dice Hope mientras se acerca.

— Un loco que me acosaba.

— No estoy loco — dice el pony molesto, mientras se levantaba — Soy Roll Shooter, y algún día seré el más grande fotógrafo de Equestria, más grande que Photo Finish.

Purity y Hope se miraron confundidas y luego miran a Roll — ¿Quién? — preguntan las 2 al unísono.

— Photo Finish, fue la mejor fotógrafa de Equestria hace 20 años.

— Nunca oí de ella — dice Purity.

— Bueno, tuvo una crisis nerviosa después de que su mejor modelo renunciara a la fama. No puedo creer que alguien haya hecho eso.

— No me importa, lo que entendí es que un fan de una loca me quiere fotografiar a escondidas. Eso te vuelve un loco.

— Ya te dije que no estoy loco — dice Roll — Puedo ser un pervertido y un estorbo, pero no un loco.

— Lo que quiera que seas, si me vuelves a molestar te voy a dar una golpiza.

Roll mira a Purity con una mirada confiada — Por favor, solo eres una yegua. Yo no lastimo yeguas — después de decir eso Purity hace un rápido movimiento que deja a Roll en el suelo. Lo único que pudo sentir fue el dolor del impacto que se reflejaba en su expresión de miedo e incredulidad.

— Una yegua te derribo. Felicidades — dice Purity con un tono de burla — A la próxima no seré tan amable — se empieza a marchar junto con Hope.

— ¿Sabes pelear? — pregunta Hope asombrada.

— Tome clases de defensa personal cuando vivía en Manehattan. Nunca se sabe cuándo te pueden servir.

— Eres asombrosa.

— Quizá un poco — dice Purity haciendo que ambas se rían — Vámonos, no quiero estar cerca de ese corcel.

Roll estaba tirado en el suelo. Su cuerpo y orgullo fueron derribados por Purity. En eso llega un unicornio naranja con melena café y una Cutie Mark en forma de 3 engranajes y una llave de tuercas.

— Siempre supe que algún día te pasaría esto — dijo el unicornio burlándose de Roll.

— Cállate Nail Builder — dijo Roll levantándose molesto.

— Empiezo a preguntarme cómo es que somos amigos — dijo Nail sonriendo.

— Esa broma fue divertida las primeras 10 veces que la dijiste — dijo Roll con tono sarcástico.

— Y lo sigue siendo — suelta una pequeña risa — ¿Que harás ahora?

— Voy a conseguir fotografías de esa yegua en todos los momentos de su día.

— Definitivamente deberías decir eso en tu juicio por acoso — vuelve a soltar otra risita

— Tus bromas no son divertidas.

— ¿Y por qué me estoy riendo?

— Cállate, voy a necesitar que me construyas mejor equipo. Necesitare más que una mejor cámara.

— Lo que quieras, mientras puedas pagarlo.

— Seguro.

— Bien, empezaré mañana, hoy tengo una cita con Melody Voice.

— Supongo que tu novia está feliz luego de que la defendiste frente al maestro.

— Dalo por hecho. Hasta mañana — Nail se va a donde estaba una unicornio amarilla con melena negra y una Cutie Mark en forma de micrófono.

— Listo para ir al cine Nail — dijo la unicornio feliz.

— Siempre estoy listo para salir contigo, Melody.

— Hoy fuiste muy valiente — dijo Melody mirando a su novio con una mirada seductora.

— No iba a dejar que ese maestro te molestara — dijo Nail, con aires de grandeza.

La pareja de unicornios adolescentes se da un beso y luego empieza a caminar felizmente a la salida

Pasaron varias horas, y en el parque central del pueblo se encontraban Purity y Hope sentadas en una banca. Purity se encontraba comiendo un Hot Carrot, una zanahoria con Ketchup, metida en dos panes. Purity comía con alegría ya que no había podido desayunar ese día.

— Son mejores que las de Manehattan — dice Purity después de terminar de comer.

— Te dije que el pueblo es genial — dice Hope con una sonrisa.

— Tiene lugares muy bonitos, quizá algún día podamos ir al cine o a comer a algún lado.

— Suena bien.

— Oye Hope, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— ¿Qué?

— No entendí eso de tu talento, como es que haces felices a todos. Una vez conocí a una pony que hacia eso y era muy molesta.

— Pues aquí tenemos a una fiestera llamada Pinkie Pie, ella es la dueña de Sugar Cube Corner. Ella hace fiestas para alegrar a todos, pero yo lo hago de una forma diferente.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Veras... — Hope se queda pensando un rato y luego habla — Yo busco averiguar qué es lo que molesta a alguien y luego trato de ayudarlo a solucionar ese problema.

— ¿Por qué ayudarías a un completo extraño?

— Porque todos merecen una vida mejor. Vivir es un regalo maravilloso, que algún día se acaba. Pienso que debemos vivir nuestra vida de la mejor forma posible, para que esta tenga un significado. Yo soy feliz, ya que puedo ayudar a otros a encontrar el suyo.

— ¿Pero no tienes sueños propios?

— Tengo, pero siento que es mejor ayudar a otros.

— Quizá deberías pensar un poco en ti. Está bien ayudar a otros, pero no te olvides de ayudarte a ti.

— No te preocupes, ya tendré mi tiempo — dijo con una sonrisa tranquila — ¿Y cuál es tu sueño Purity?

— Pues... no tengo ninguno.

— ¿Ehh?

— Ni si quiera tengo mi Cutie Mark, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, pero ya llegara el momento.

— Te propongo algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Este año nos vamos a graduar, así que te prometo que encontraremos tu talento antes de que eso pase.

— No debes preocuparte por eso.

— Quiero preocuparme por eso. Quiero ver como mi amiga descubre su destino.

Purity suspira — Bien, pero no hace nada ridículo.

— No te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo — dijo Hope viendo felizmente a su amiga.

— _No sé qué es esa sensación que sale de ella_— pensaba Purity — _Es una gran felicidad, pero no es desesperante como esa amiga de mamá. Siento una gran paz, al verla sonreír_— sonríe — _Realmente sabe hacer felices a otros. Está en su esencia._

Hope mira un reloj en el parque y se sorprende al ver la hora.

— Mira, la hora — dice Hope — Lo siento Purity, tengo algo que hacer. Te veo mañana.

— Emm. Seguro — dice Purity mientras veía extrañada a su amiga — Bye bye.

— Nos vemos — dice Hope antes de salir corriendo del Lugar.

— _Me pregunto a donde irá. Bueno le preguntaré mañana, por ahora iré a casa, quiero descansar_ — pensó Purity antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su casa.

Purity caminó hacia su casa. Podría haber volado, pero prefería practicar las rutas que podría tomar por el pueblo. Al llegar a su casa ve a su madre haciendo algo de limpieza. Fluttershy se percata de la llegada de su hija y va a saludarla.

— Hola Purity — dijo Fluttershy abrazando a su hija.

— Hola mamá — dijo Purity sin emoción mientras se soltaba del abrazo— ¿Papá sigue en el hospital?

— Sí, espero que se pueda adaptar a su nuevo lugar.

— Ok, avísame cuando sea hora de cenar — Purity empieza a ir a su cuarto.

— Ehmm, hija.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — voltea a ver a su madre.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

— Normal, aunque tu amigo dragón es mi profesor.

— Que bien, seguro es un buen maestro — dijo Fluttershy con su tono calmado.

— Es una molestia. No quiero hablar de él — empieza a subir las escaleras.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo, lo siento — dice Fluttershy algo apenada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que de alguna forma te ofendí esta mañana, y no estuvo bien de mi parte.

Purity hacia un gran esfuerzo por no gritar el enojo que esa oración le provocó.

— Solo cállate — dijo de forma cortante, y luego corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza — _¿Por qué no puedes dejar esa actitud tan sumisa, mamá?_

Purity cierra la puerta con llave, usa su tocadiscos para poner música de DJ-Pon3, y se recuesta en su cama para calmarse. Purity empezó a pensar en todo lo que le paso en el día, cosas buenas y malas.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Quiero informar que todo personaje que haya hablado en este capítulo, tendrá su propio papel importante en la historia. ¿Qué les parecieron mis personajes?**


	4. Ese fotógrafo, molesto

**Esta semana paso algo triste. Se acabó la tercera temporada de Kuroshitsuji (traducido como Mayordomo negro). Es uno de mis animes favoritos, y no me agrada verlo terminar de nuevo. Solo me queda esperar a ver si sacan una cuarta temporada.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo el nuevo cap. de Caminos de la vida, que no tiene nada que ver con ese anime.**

Capítulo 4. Ese fotógrafo, molesto.

En un aula de la Secundaria de Ponyville, una pegaso celeste con melena rubia se encontraba sentada en un escritorio viendo por la ventana. En unos minutos, llega una pony de tierra lila con melena roja que se sienta al lado.

— Hola Purity.

— Hola Hope.

— Estuve pensando alguna forma de que obtengas tu Cutie Mark.

— ¿Y qué se te ocurrió?

— Pues... — dice Hope para hacer una pausa — No tengo nada. Dijiste que no querías nada ridículo.

— ¿Por qué rayos se te ocurriría algo ridículo?

— No sé si será verdad, pero escuche que, hace como 20 años, habían 3 potrancas que hacían lo que fuera para obtener sus Cutie Marks.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — pregunta Purity sin entender la explicación de su amiga.

— Escuche que ellas hacían todo por eso, desde cocinar, hasta deportes extremos. Incluso si se lastimaban seguían. Estaba pensando que podríamos intentar cosas así.

— Te diré 2 cosas. Uno, prefiero mantener mis huesos sin fracturas. Dos, hacer cosas al azar suena completamente ridículo. ¿Por lo menos obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks?

— No lo sé, algunos dicen que sí, otros dicen que no.

— Mira, no voy a seguir los ejemplos de una leyenda urbana.

— Sí las obtuvieron — interrumpe una pegaso naranja de melena magenta que estaba sentada más adelante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta Hope intrigada.

— Yo las conocí.

— Espera un momento — interrumpe Purity — ¿Se puede saber porque de repente te entrometes en una charla ajena?

— Purity — regaña Hope a su amiga

— Hope, esa pony casi nos arrolla ayer. Ahora piensa que puede actuar como si nada.

— Seguro no fue su intención.

— Eso no importa, además — voltea a ver a la pegaso — ¿Cómo va a conocer a esas potrancas? ¿Se puede saber qué edad tienes?

— Ya me aburriste — dijo la pegaso de forma indiferente.

— ¿Ahora me vas a ignorar?

La pegaso levanta un casco en dirección a Purity, como si le estuviera diciendo "Háblale al casco"

— Ya me hartó — Purity iba a levantarse, pero Hope la detiene y se dirige con la otra pegaso.

— Entiendo que no quieras hablar ahora, ¿Podrías contarme más sobre esas potrancas otro día?

La pegaso la mira y después de unos segundos de silencio... — Lo pensaré — dijo para luego apartar la mirada.

— Gracias. Oye, aun no sé tu nombre, ¿me lo dirías?

— Soy Scootaloo.

— Encantada soy Hope Blessing y ella es Purity Soul.

Scootaloo levanta el casco indicado que ya no le iba a responder.

— Ok, hablemos otro día — dice Hope con una sonrisa para luego ver a Purity.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunta Purity con tono de molestia.

— Quería ser amigable. La vida es corta para desperdiciarla con rencor.

— Cómo sea — bufa Purity — No esperes que me vaya a hacer amiga de esa pony.

— Uno nunca sabe de quien se hará amigo.

— Si tú lo dices

— Volviendo al tema de tu marca ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

— Escucho música de DJ-Pon3, a veces leo libros de Daring Do y del Mayordomo Negro.

— A mí también me gustan — se alegra Hope — ese pony demonio es todo un sueño.

— Sí, yo literalmente le daría mi alma — ambas amigas se empiezan a reír.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? — escuchan una voz y al lado de ellas había un pony de tierra verde. Al verlo Purity hace una mirada de repulsión.

— Te recuerdo, eres el loco de la cámara— dijo Purity molesta.

— Soy Roll Shooter, y no estoy loco — dice el terrestre hablando de forma calmada y elegante — Solo busco capturar la belleza de tu alma.

— Deja de hablar así, me vas a arruinar mi serie de libros favorita.

— Yes my lord, digo, yes my lady. — dijo Roll para luego hacer una cara burlona.

— Vete a tomar fotos a otro lado.

— Tu tranquila, no se me permite usar mi cámara en clase, y si la señorita lo desea, me iré.

Roll se aleja a otro asiento donde había un unicornio naranja con melena café.

— Nail, ¿la pusiste? — pregunta Roll con algo de inquietud, lo que hace que su amigo suspire.

— Sí, la distracción funcionó. ¿Cómo te pueden gustar esos libros?

— ¡Hey! Son muy buenos, el tipo mato a un montón de mafiosos con cubiertos.

— No me importa, Melody también los lee y está encantada con ellos. En su último cumpleaños me hizo vestirme de mayordomo. Odio esas tonterías — dijo Nail Builder con molestia provocando que Roll se riera.

— ¿Que te hizo hacer?— dijo Roll conteniendo la risa — ¿Acaso dijo: "Nail, es una orden... tráeme más pastel"? Jajajaja

— El que se reirá seré yo cuando tu plan falle. Si alguien pregunta...

— Ya sé, yo lo hice solo y tú no tuviste nada que ver — dice Roll con un tono despreocupado.

— Exacto — se quedan en silencio un momento, hasta que Roll procesó lo escuchado.

— Espera un momento, mi plan no va a fallar — dice el terrestre molesto.

— Roll — le hace una seña para que se acerque y empieza a susurrar — es una cámara automática colgando cerca de la ventana, cualquiera la vería. Te van a descubrir, luego te van a matar a golpes y luego iras a prisión.

— Esta camuflajeada.

— El sistema de espejos la oculta solo un poco, la van a descubrir.

— Dices que tu invento va a fallar.

— Sí, porque el usuario no lo usa bien.

— Ya verás que todo sale bien.

— Hola chicos — dice una unicornio amarilla con melena negra — ¿De qué hablan?

— Hola Melody — habla Nail con una sonrisa — ya sabes, cosas de corceles.

— Siempre hablan de eso.

— ¿De qué otra cosa hablaríamos?

— Quizá de lo linda que es tu novia — dice Melody riéndose un poco.

— Es una opción — dice Nail riéndose.

— _¿Por qué me siento como si fuera la quinta rueda? —_pensó el terrestre mientras oía la conversación.

Unos minutos después llega el maestro Spike, listo para dar la clase.

— Buenos días clase, espero que estén listo para...— saca un enorme libro y lo pone en su escritorio — Matemáticas — toda la clase da un fuerte quejido — Oh vamos, no son tan malas, si eres el que califica — Spike empieza a reírse un poco después de eso.

La clase siguió por un tiempo largo, o por lo menos eso se sintió. Nadie estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya que Spike había quitado el reloj en la pared de la clase. Spike se encontraba escribiendo una ecuación.

— Necesito alguien que resuelva el problema, haber... — Spike empieza a ver a sus alumnos con una garra en la barbilla para simular que pensaba, pero la sonrisa en su cara hacia obvio que ya tenía una elección — Señorita Soul, pase por favor.

— _Esto no me sorprende_ — pensó Purity para luego levantarse.

Spike le entrega una tiza en una especie de sujetador, para que pueda agarrarlo con la boca sin tocar la tiza.

— Resuelva el problema.

— Seguro "maestro" — dijo Purity con tono sarcástico. El problema tenía una dificultad media, así que lo resolvió y volvió a su asiento, no sin antes ver seriamente a Spike. En el camino a su asiento, noto algo extraño — _Que rayos_— Afuera había una especie de objeto reflejante colgando cerca de la ventana, al lado de la posición de su asiento. Al llegar a su asiento, vio por la ventana. El objeto ya no se distinguía tanto, pero al prestar atención era obvio que había algo ahí.

La clase continúo unas horas más, hasta que sonó la campana.

— Bueno clase, es hora de descanso, lo veo luego — dijo Spike mientras sacaba un comic de Power Ponies de su escritorio y luego salía del salón. Muchos estudiantes hicieron lo mismo.

Purity abre la ventana, lo que le parece extraño a su amiga Hope.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Creo que hay algo ahí — iba a salir por la ventana, pero una voz la detiene.

— Hey Purity Soul, como esta mi pony favorita — Purity se da la vuelta y ve a Roll Shooter — lindo día ¿no?

— ¿Que rayos haces Roll?

— Solo vine a hablar.

— No hablo con lunáticos. Un momento — Purity pone una mirada molesta — eso que está en el aire, ¿es lo que creo que es?

— No sé de qué me hablas — dijo Roll mientras sudaba un poco — ¿Hace calor aquí?

Purity sale por la ventana, descuelga el objeto y vuelve a entrar.

— ¿Qué es eso Purity? — pregunta Hope con gran curiosidad.

El objeto tenía varios espejos colocados de manera ordenada, pero al quitarlos se pudo ver lo que había debajo.

— Un cámara — dijo Purity con algo de calma — ¿Es tuya Roll?

— Ehm — el corcel estaba sudando mucho, parecía que se fuera a deshidratar — No, nunca la había visto.

— Ok, te creo.

— ¿En serio? — Roll no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— Sí, ya que si fuera tuya — acerca la cámara a la ventana — no te importaría que haga esto — la arroja fuertemente al suelo.

— NOOO — grito Roll mientras corría a la ventana y veía abajo. Estaban en un tercer piso, y desde ahí se podía ver que la cámara estaba destrozada en el suelo. En ese momento siente como si algo lo hubiera tomado por la cola — _Oh rayos_

Afuera del salón estaban Nail Builder y su novia Melody Voice.

— Nail, ¿qué esperamos?

— A Roll, llegará pronto.

— ¿Tardará mucho?

— Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que saldrá muy rápido.

En ese momento, de la puerta, sale Roll disparado contra una pared.

— Te lo dije — dice Nail con una sonrisa.

De la puerta, salen Hope y Purity. La última estaba escupiendo unos pelos de su boca, mientras miraba a Roll con enojo.

— A la próxima, en vez de por la puerta, será por la ventana. Vámonos Hope.

— Ok — dice Hope mientras se marchaba con su amiga.

Nail y Melody van a ver a Roll, quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta Melody mientras ayudaba a Roll a levantarse.

— Lo de siempre — contesta Nail — Roll me compró equipo, lo uso para acosar a alguien y lo arrojaron por la puerta.

— Si lo dices así, me haces quedar mal — dice Roll ya de pie.

— No me necesitas para eso.

— Bueno, ya dejen de pelear — interrumpe Melody — primero que nada — le da una fuerte bofetada a Roll — Eso te pasa por acosar a una yegua inocente.

— AUUU — decía Roll mientras se sobaba la mejilla — ¿Inocente? Me arrojó por la puerta.

— Y te lo merecías. Segundo... — voltea a ver a su novio — Nail, ¿tú le ayudaste?

— Yo solo le construí y vendí la cámara especial. Yo nunca lo ayudaría en una de sus tonterías — dijo Nail algo intimidado.

— Muy bien — dice Melody calmándose — Vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre.

— Seguro — dice el unicornio naranja.

Los 3 van a la cafetería de la escuela, donde se sientan en una mesa juntos. Nail se levanta para traer comida para él y su novia, mientras que Roll saca un sándwich de margaritas de su alforja. En una mesa algo alejada estaban Purity y Hope sentadas. Roll solo pensaba en alguna forma de fotografiar a Purity.

— Oye, Roll — dice Melody tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo.

— Ehh — Roll regresa a la realidad — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué quieres fotografiarla? ¿Acaso te gusta?

— No Melody, tiene que ver con mi sueño — contesta Roll — Como ya les dije antes, yo algún día quiero tomar la fotografía más hermosa posible.

— ¿Y crees que ella sea la cosa más hermosa posible?

— No lo sé, pero ella tiene un gran encanto fotogénico.

— ¿Ehh? — la unicornio lo veía confundida.

— Hace mucho tiempo la gran Photo Finish, bendito sea su nombre, encontró a una modelo que tenía un encanto natural. Un encanto que se reflejaba en sus fotografías. Vi algunas fotografías antiguas y en verdad pude ver lo que mi ídolo vio. Eso es lo que yo puedo ver en esa yegua. Es como si hubiera nacido con ese encanto. No sé si será su belleza natural o su espíritu agresivo, pero sé que quiero tomarle fotografías.

— Suena extraño. ¿Dices que ella se parece a esa modelo?

— Creo que se parecen un poco, pero no estoy seguro.

— Mira si quieres conseguir algo deberías buscar otras formas de hacerlo. Así nunca lograras nada.

Roll baja un poco la mirada al escuchar eso. Después de unos segundos vuelve a hablar.

— No te preocupes, para mí el fracaso no es una opción — dijo Roll con cierta seguridad en sus palabras.

En otra mesa, Purity y Hope se encontraban comiendo juntas. Hope comía un sándwich de pimientos; y Purity, uno de heno.

— Debes ser buena para hacer algo. ¿Sabes cantar? — pregunta Hope tratando de descubrir el talento de su amiga.

— Me han dicho que canto bien, pero tampoco es para tanto; además, no me imagino siendo una cantante profesional.

— Tus respuestas solo hacen más difícil mi trabajo — dijo Hope con un tono serio mientras veía a su amiga.

— Bueno, entonces piensa mejor tus preguntas — respondió Purity conectando una mirada seria con la de su amiga

Ambas se miraron seriamente por unos segundos hasta que Hope se empezó a reír.

— Jajaja, no puedo ganarte en ese juego de hacerse el serio.

— Soy muy buena para eso.

Ambas se empezaron a reír más. Ambas disfrutaban mucho ser amiga de la otra.

Volviendo a la otra mesa, Nail llego levantando dos bandejas con comida. Ambas tenían, avena, jugo de naranja y un cupcake.

— Gracias, mi caballero — dice Melody besando a su novio.

— Lo que sea por ti — contesto Nail feliz.

— ¿Los dejo solos? — pregunta Roll.

— Sería bueno — dice Nail con tono de burla —Nah, puedes quedarte.

— Como sea, Nail necesito otra cámara.

— Seguro, pasa a mi salón después de clases.

— Espera — interrumpe Melody — ¿Vas a usarla para lo mismo?

— Tal vez

— Nail, ¿se la vas a vender solo así?

— No puedo decirle que no a un cliente que paga.

— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón — voltea a ver a Roll — ¿No crees que sería mejor buscar otra forma de conseguir lo que quieres? ¿Quizá si le pides permiso?

— Esa no es una opción.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ella me arrojo por una puerta, seguro está enojada conmigo.

— Entonces pídele perdón.

— No creo que eso funcione, pero lo pensaré.

El resto del día pasó sin nada extraño. Todos los estudiantes salieron de clases a las 3:00 PM. Algunos se fueron a casa, pero otros se quedaron. Nail Builder y Roll Shooter fueron a un determinado salón. La puerta decía "Taller de Nail Buldier". Ambos entraron a la habitación, la cual estaba llena de varias construcciones diferentes. Había maquinas en construcción y en reparación. Nail abre un casillero del cual saca una cámara que le da a Roll.

— Son 70 bits.

— Sí lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir en cada ocasión — Roll saca una bolsa con bits de su alforja y la deja en un escritorio.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Iré a mi apartamento a pensar en algún plan.

— Bien, mientras no hagas una locura de seguir a esa yegua a casa.

— Aún no llego a ese nivel, Nail.

— Solo quería asegurarme. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Roll sale de la escuela y camina a su casa. En menos de una hora, llega a un edificio grande. Al entrar sube las escaleras y llega a una puerta. Con sus dientes, saca unas llaves de su alforja y abre la puerta. El interior era un apartamento mediano, el cual tenía un tamaño apropiado para que viva una persona, sin embargo el lugar se veía totalmente desordenado, con basura y regada por el lugar. Era como si nadie hubiera limpiado en semanas.

Pasaron varias horas y Roll se encontraba en una habitación tratando de dibujar alguna especie de diagrama en papel.

— _Debo pensar en un mejor plan_— pensó el terrestre, cuando de repente tocan la puerta — _¿Quién será a esta hora?_

Roll abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba una pegaso gris con melena rubia, que llevaba un uniforme de cartera. Lo más curioso de la pegaso es que sus ojos naranjas que estaban desalineados.

— Carta para el señor Roll Shooter — dijo la pegaso

— ¿Por qué no la dejaste en el buzón?

— ¿Hay un buzón? — Pregunta la pegaso confundida — No vi ninguno fuera del edificio.

— Eso es porque está adentro. Hay varios clavados a una pared del primer piso, donde colocas cartas para los residentes.

— No seas bobo. Los buzones están clavados en el suelo, no en la pared — dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

— No vienes aquí a menudo, ¿verdad?

— No señor. Estoy haciendo la ruta de un compañero que se enfermó.

— _Eso explica solo un poco —_pensó Roll — ¿Me das mi carta?

— Seguro — saca una carta de su bolsa y se la entrega a Roll — Hasta pronto — la pegaso se va y Roll cierra la puerta.

— _Que pegaso tan extraña_ — pensó Roll, para luego ver la carta, al ver el nombre del remitente su corazón casi se detiene. Roll abre rápidamente la carta y al terminar de leerla la deja caer — Oh, Mie**a.

**Admito que no pude resistir mencionar ese anime en la historia y poner una referencia en el título. XD. Tranquilos no volverá a pasar, fue solo por la ocasión especial.**

**Este capítulo fue el comienzo del arco de Roll Shooter. Todos los personajes de la historia van a tener su propio arco, en donde se mostraran sus problemas personales.**


	5. Ese fotógrafo, pide ayuda

Capítulo 5. Ese fotógrafo, pide ayuda

En un salón lleno de construcciones en la Secundaria de Ponyville, habían 2 ponis sentados frente a un escritorio. Uno era un pony de tierra verde con melena castaña y el otro era un unicornio naranja con melena café. Nail Builder se sobaba la cabeza con sus cascos, como si tuviera una migraña.

— Roll, antes de que se me ocurra golpearte, quiero confirmar que escuche bien. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— Dije... — Roll Shooter traga saliva de los nervios — que si me prestarías a Melody Voice por una noche.

— Roll, aléjate un par de metros. Si no lo haces, no podrás escapar cuando pierda la paciencia — el terrestre se aleja unos metros como le indicaron — Así está mejor.

— ¿Y qué me dices? — dijo Roll, provocando que su amigo se molestara un poco más.

— Primero que nada, Melody no es un objeto; Segundo, no; tercero, tu problema parece un cliché de comedia barata.

— Por favor Nail. Te pagaré — al oír eso Nail se lleva un casco a la cara.

— Me estas ofreciendo dinero para que te alquile a mi novia. Dime, ¿Qué está mal en esa petición? Hasta tú puedes saberlo.

— Solo quiero que finja ser mi novia.

— Ya sé que solo quieres eso. Si quisieras más, habría menos charla y más sangre — dice Nail chocando sus cascos de forma amenazante.

— Por favor, Nail.

— No Roll. De todas formas, ella no vino hoy a la escuela.

— Por eso vine contigo ¿No sabes por qué o dónde está?

— No lo sé, pero no es asunto tuyo.

— Nail, en serio necesito a alguien.

— Roll, tendrías que encontrar a una pony muy amable o muy estúpida para que te ayude. Te recuerdo que no eres muy popular que digamos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — dice Roll como si hubiera descubierto algo.

— Que no eres muy popular. Seguro sabes por qué.

— Eso no. Lo que dijiste antes.

— Tendrías que encontrar a una pony muy amable o muy estúpida para que te ayude — al oír eso Roll pone una sonrisa en su cara.

— Creo que se me ocurre alguien.

— Sea quien sea, iré contigo a verla — dice Nail sonriendo — No me quiero perder esto.

* * *

Acostadas bajo la sombra de un árbol del parque de Ponyville, estaban una pegaso celeste con melena rubia y una terrestre lila con melena roja. Purity Soul estaba completamente agotada.

— Pero que día — dice Purity suspirando del cansancio.

— No fue tan malo — dice Hope Blessing.

— Quizá para ti, pero estoy más que cansada de que ese estúpido maestro me siga pidiendo que pase al pizarrón.

— Seguro quiere que aprendas.

— Oh no lo creo. Ese idiota siempre se la ha sido un dolor de cabeza. Ahora que es mi maestro, estoy en desventaja.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes? Quizá pueda arreglarse.

— No quiero hablar de eso. Solo somos dos conocidos, que se han encontrado en muchas ocasiones. No es que seamos enemigos mortales, es solo que no nos llevamos bien.

— Si quieres hablar de eso, puedes contar conmigo — dice Hope con una sonrisa inocente.

— Gracias Hope, eres una buena amiga — dice Purity cerrando los ojos —. Es un día agradable. En Manehattan no había tanta tranquilidad. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

— No, hoy estoy libre.

— Qué bien. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí a tomar una siesta?

— Suena bien — dice Hope cerrando los ojos.

Ambas amigas descansaban tranquilamente. Sentían una calma que no querían que fuera interrumpida, pero lamentablemente.

— Hola — se escucha una voz masculina.

— _Esa voz _— pensó Purity, para luego abrir los ojos molesta — TÚ — se levanta y se arroja sobre el pony y le presiona sus patas — Tienes mucho valor de acercarte Roll Shooter.

— ¿Qué pasa Purity? — pregunta Hope dando un bostezo.

— Es el loco que trata de fotografiarme.

— Por Celestia, no estoy loco.

— ¿A qué viniste? ¿Buscas tomarme fotos mientras duermo?

— No es mala idea — Purity aplica más fuerza sobre Roll —Ahhh. Pero no vine a eso.

— Dime que quieres, antes de que te cuelgue de un árbol.

— Necesito ayuda.

— Sí, de un profesional — aplica más fuerza.

— Jajajajaja — se escucha una risa masculina, que venía de un pony acercándose — Esa fue buena.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunta Purity molesta.

— Soy Nail Builder, y estas aplastando a mi amigo.

— ¿Eres amigo de este pony?

— Sé que suena extraño, pero sí.

— Entonces te lo devuelvo — Purity se le quita de encima a Roll, y luego con sus cascos traseros le da una fuerte patada que lo arroja a donde estaba Nail, pero este se hace a un lado y lo esquiva.

— Vaya. Das algo de miedo, Roll sí que sabe cómo meterse en problemas — dijo Nail manteniendo la calma.

— Solo váyanse.

— Me gustaría, pero mi amigo te quiere pedir un favor.

— No hare nada por él.

— Bueno, se hizo lo que pudo, vámonos Roll.

— No es a ella, torpe — dice Roll mientras se levanta del suelo algo adolorido — hablaba de su amiga.

— ¿Yo? — pregunta Hope.

— Sí — dice Roll acercándosele — Necesito ayuda, y sé que a ti te gusta ayudar a otros.

— ¡Espera un momento! — dice Purity poniéndose en medio — ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? Espera, ¿para qué pregunto? Eres un jodido espía — se lleva un casco a la cara — Lo importante es que no voy a dejar que te aproveches de la bondad de mi amiga.

— Por favor, voy a pagarles.

— ¡Roll! — interrumpe Nail — ¿Cuantas veces debo explicarte que esa no es la solución?

— Funciona contigo.

— ¡Cuándo quieres comprar una cámara!

— Un momento, ¿tú le vendiste esa cámara que uso ayer? — dice Purity molesta.

— Sí, pero no apoyo lo que hace con mis creaciones.

— Entonces, ¡¿por qué se las vendes?!

— Porque es un cliente que paga, lo que haga no es asunto del vendedor — dice Nail, empezando a molestarse

— Tiene razón.

— CALLATE ROLL — gritan Nail y Purity al unísono.

— Eres solo un irresponsable que ayuda a un lunático, vendiéndole tonterías.

— HEY, puedes insultar a mi amigo, pero nadie insulta mis construcciones.

— Tú también me importas Nail.

— ENSERIO CALLATE — vuelven a gritar ambos.

— Además, ¿de dónde diablos saca dinero?

— Es fotógrafo para periódicos y revistas del pueblo. Son fotos de primera calidad, porque usa cámaras de primera calidad.

— No me importan sus cámaras, no vamos a ayudar a un amarillista.

— ¿Quién te dijo que soy amarillista? — dice Roll, provocando que ambos ponis le lancen una mirada sombría.

— Lo deduje.

— De acuerdo, lo soy la mitad de las veces. En serio pagan muy bien por fotografiar ponis importantes, como Filthy Rich, Rarity, o la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

— Viejo, ¿Nunca sabes cuándo callarte? ¿Por qué le dices eso?

— Nos vamos — dice Purity cansada de todo eso.

— Por favor, necesito ayuda.

— Ya ríndete Roll, era obvio que no iba a funcionar.

— Como si tú hubieras sido de mucha ayuda.

— Al menos no me la pase diciendo tonterías.

— AALTOOOOO — todos escuchan un grito. Al ver de dónde venía, notaron que fue Hope Blessing — Voy a escuchar lo que necesitas — dijo amablemente acercándose a Roll.

— Hope, no puedes hablar enserio — dice Purity mas que confundida.

— Todos merecen ayuda Purity, además... no creo que pueda dormir tranquila sabiendo que ignore a alguien.

— Pero Hope...

— Por lo menos oigamos lo que necesita — dice Hope con una sonrisa calmada — ¿Te parece?

Purity da un suspiro — Bien.

— Ahora dime — Hope se acerca a Roll — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — dice sonriéndole.

— Muchas gracias — dice Roll alegrándose — Verás, mi madre viene de visita esta noche...

— _Oh, Celestia. Por favor que esto no este yendo a donde creo que está yendo_ — pensaba Purity.

— Y pues... ella piensa que yo tengo una buena vida independiente, en un apartamento ordenado, y además tengo una novia.

— _Ahh, demonios _— pensó Purity — Hope, es un truco. Su problema claramente es un cliché de comedia barata — en ese momento Hope le hace una seña con el casco para que deje de hablar.

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? — pregunto Hope.

— Porque no quiero que siga pensando que soy un acosador.

— Pero tú sí eres un acosador — interrumpe Purity.

— El punto es que no quiero que piense que soy un perdedor — Roll se arrodilla frente a Hope para suplicar — Por favor, en serio necesito tu ayuda.

Hope lo miraba como si estuviera confundida. Estuvo pensando ahí por un momento hasta que decide romper su silencio.

— Purity, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

— Seguro.

Ambas yeguas se alejan y empiezan a hablar. Roll y Nail no podían oír nada, pero podían notar algunas miradas furiosas de Purity hacia Roll. La conversación duro unos minutos, en los cuales parecía que Purity empezó a molestarse con su amiga. Después de un rato ambas vuelven con los corceles.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar?

— Sip — dice Hope sonriendo, pero antes de que el corcel salte de alegría lo detiene — pero no puedo hacer lo que me pediste.

— Ehh.

— Por eso, lo hará Purity.

— ¿Purity? — con algo de miedo, Roll mira a Purity. La pegaso parecía que fuera a perder la paciencia.

— Así es, pero hay algunas reglas. Uno, solo será una noche; dos, si me besas, te mueres; tres, no puedes seguirme acosando nunca más; cuatro, si llego a descubrir que esto es un truco, digamos que vas a desear que te mate. ¿Quedó claro?

— Sí — digo Roll mientras sudaba un poco del terror.

— Bien. Ahora dime los detalles.

— Mi madre viene esta noche a la 6:00, yo iré por ella a la estación de tren. A las 6:20, nos encontraremos contigo en el restaurante "Establo Real". Tendremos una cena tranquila, pagada por mí. Luego iremos a mi apartamento, estaremos un rato ahí, para que luego puedas irte a tu casa. Mi madre se ira mañana temprano, así que no te debes preocupar más por ella.

— Mmm, bien. ¿Hope conoces ese lugar que mencionó?

— Es uno de los lugares más elegantes de Ponyville, dicen que tiene la mejor comida del pueblo.

— Entonces supongo que me tendré que arreglar. Sobre la comida, ¿Dices que pagaras por todo?

— Sí.

— Excelente — dice Purity poniendo una cara de malicia — Nos vemos esta noche "cariño".

Antes de marcharse, Purity le susurra algo en el oído a Hope. La terrestre asiente con la cabeza y se despide de su amiga.

— ¿Qué harás tu Roll? — pregunta Hope.

— Tengo que ir a limpiar mi apartamento. Digamos que no está muy ordenado. Hasta pronto — dice Roll antes de irse corriendo.

Nail y Hope estaban ahí solos cuando sus amigos se fueron. Hope se acerca a Nail.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunta Nail.

— Verás, quiero pedirte algunos favores — dice Hope con una sonrisa calmada.

**Bueno, este fue el nuevo capitulo. Ya sé que fue algo corto, pero este capitulo es solo una transición para el proximo. ¿Que les parecio?**


	6. Ese fotógrafo, y su madre

Capítulo 6. Ese fotógrafo, y su madre

Purity Soul se encontraba en el baño de su casa arreglándose. Se colocó un lindo vestido azul, se arregló la melena, incluso se colocó algo de maquillaje. Purity se mira al espejo y ve que se arregló bien, pero luego suspira. Aunque le gustaba verse bien, había algo que le molestaba.

— _No puedo creer que me esté arreglando para ese idiota_— pensó Purity con molestia — _Espero que sepas lo que haces Hope._

Purity sale del baño y baja las escaleras, pero en la sala de estar se encuentra con sus padres. Cosa que la sorprendió.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí, solo son las 6 de la tarde? — pregunto Purity con intriga.

— Hola Purity, también me alegra verte — dijo Healthy Soul, el pegaso verde de melena gris.

— No quise decir eso, es que... normalmente no llegas tan temprano.

— Bueno, hoy no tenía ningún tratamiento que hacer, así que tuve tiempo libre. Quise venir a estar con ustedes, pero... — Healthy hace una pausa y ve la apariencia de su hija — tu madre me dijo que tienes planes. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

— Voy a salir con unos amigos.

— Estas muy arreglada para eso, ¿Acaso es un amigo muy especial? — dijo Healthy con algo de burla en su tono, mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

— No digas tonterías.

— Solo digo que si vas a salir con un corcel, por lo menos podríamos conocerlo.

— ¡No es una cita! — dijo Purity molesta.

— Ok, lo que digas. Solo asegúrate de volver esta noche, supongo que recuerdas la charla verdad.

Eso último hizo que Purity se molestara, no porque su padre dijera algo malo, sino porque en su mente surgió la repugnante imagen de ella haciendo ciertas cosas con Roll.

— Tengo que irme — Purity empieza a caminar a la puerta.

— Ehm, hija — se escucha la voz calmada de Fluttershy.

— ¿Qué quieres mamá?

— Que te diviertas.

— Gracias — dijo Purity antes de salir por la puerta dejando solos a sus padres.

— Sabes, deberías dejarme castigarla por la forma en que te trata siempre — dice Healthy a su esposa.

— Oh, no te preocupes, deja que yo arregle las cosas con ella — dice Fluttershy de forma calmada.

— _Hace mucho que me dices eso_— pensó Healthy, para después suspirar.

A las 18:30, Purity llego a un restaurante llamado el Establo Real. Estaba ahí parada esperando, hasta que llego Roll Shooter, usando un traje elegante, acompañado por alguien. Roll observo a Purity con atención, y noto lo hermosa que se veía, lo cual lo hizo pensar en lo que siempre piensa.

— _Debí traer mi cámara_— pensó Roll, para acercarse a Purity — _Bien, aquí vamos._

— _Celestia mátame ya_— pensó Purity cuando Roll se acercó.

— Mamá, te quiero presentar a mi novia, Purity Soul. Purity ella es mi madre, News Style.

Purity ve a la madre de Roll. Esta era una pony de tierra morada con melena blanca arreglada. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que cubría su Cutie Mark.

— Encantada de conocerla señora — dice Purity levantando su casco, a lo que la yegua mayor hace lo mismo.

— El gusto es mío — dice News algo seria.

News Style observaba a detalle a Purity, como si intentara descubrir algo.

— Bueno, no pareces una profesional contratada para engañarme.

— ¿Disculpe? — dijo Purity mas que confundida.

— Oh, nada. Es que temía que mi hijo hubiera contratado a una yegua de compañía para esto — dijo News soltando una risita.

— MAMA — dijo Roll algo sonrojado.

— Tranquilo hijo, era solo una suposición. Tienes una novia muy bonita.

— Muchas gracias señora — dijo Purity sintiéndose halagada.

— Puedes llamarme News.

— Ok, News.

— Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si entramos? No es bueno dejar a una dama congelarse afuera. ¿Verdad Roll?

— Sí, mama — dijo Roll sin mucha emoción, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

— Hijo. Damas primero.

— Aja — bufo Roll abriendo la puerta para que las 2 yeguas pasaran — _Sera una noche larga._

Los 3 ponis entraron al restaurante. Roll tenía reservación, así que fueron llevados directamente a una mesa. Los 3 se sientan para esperar que lleguen a tomar su orden.

— Háblame de ti Purity, quiero conocerte más — dijo News con una sonrisa.

— Muy bien, haber... Nací en Manehattan, pero me mude aquí por el trabajo de mi padre.

— ¿Y en que trabaja?

— Es un oncólogo, quizá el mejor del reino — dice Purity con admiración a su padre.

— Vaya, que noble profesión, ese corcel debe ser muy bueno. Salvar vidas de aquellos que se encuentran es estado crítico. Espero que sea tan bueno como mi difunto esposo.

— Oh, lo siento tanto — dijo Purity apenada.

— Descuida, fue hace 10 años. Ahora está en un mejor lugar.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu madre? — al oír eso Purity cambia un poco su tono.

— Ella solo se queda en casa para limpiar y cocinar.

— Ya veo, es ama de casa.

— Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿A qué se dedica News? — pregunta la pegaso para cambiar de tema.

— Soy periodista en Fillydelphia.

— Genial, debe ser emocionante.

— Lo es, en esa ciudad no pasa nada sin que yo me entere. No importa cómo, yo siempre busco la forma de conseguir las mejores noticias.

— Guau, usted es asombrosa — dijo Purity impresionada por la actitud de News.

— Seguro algún día también lo serás. ¿Que buscas hacer en el futuro?

— Bueno — Purity baja la cabeza algo apenada — En realidad no lo sé. Nunca he podido saber cuál es mi talento, así que no puedo saber.

— Oh, no te preocupes hija — dice News tratando de consolar a Purity — Ya lo descubrirás, y cuando lo hagas, llegaras muy lejos.

— Gracias News — dice Purity alegrándose.

— Mientras tengas una actitud firme, puedes alcanzar lo que quieras.

— Enserio, ¿siempre sabe qué decir?

— Por supuesto.

— Sé que lo dije antes, pero lo repetiré. Usted es asombrosa.

— _Alguien siquiera recuerda que estoy aquí_— pensó Roll quien aparentemente seguía ahí — Puedo unirme.

— Silencio Roll — dijeron las 2 yeguas al mismo tiempo — jajaja — ambas les pareció una coincidencia tan graciosa que no pudieron evitar reírse.

— jaja. Lo siento hijo, es el hábito.

— Como sea, por favor no me igno...

— Puedo tomar su orden — dice un mesero que llega.

— _OH POR FAVOR_— piensa Roll explotando en su mente.

— Roll, ¿tú vas a pagar por todo verdad? — pregunta Purity con algo de malicia mientras miraba el menú.

— Ehm, así es — contesta el corcel — _¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?_

— Purity, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? — pregunta News con una sonrisa pícara.

— Eso parece News.

— Y a mí tráigame unos Canelones rellenos de espinaca y requesón, una ensalada de judías verdes, patatas y ajo, y una copa de vino tinto.

— Bueno, a mi tráigame una Sopa de Cebolla con queso Gruyere, una Pasta con brócoli y parmesano, y un vaso de sidra de manzana.

— Muy bien, y usted señor.

Roll estaba con una tormenta dentro de su mente, al ver los precios del menú.

— Ehh, no deseo nada, me conformo con pan — dice Roll mientras acerca una cesta de pan en la mesa hacia él.

— Como deseen — dice el mesero antes de retirarse.

— Me alegra que mi hijo trabaje y pueda darse el lujo de invitar a su madre y a su novia a un lindo lugar.

— Mi querido Roll, siempre piensa en formas de hacerme feliz. Yo estaría bien si todo eso, pero a veces el insiste tanto, que no puedo negarme — dice Purity fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

— Eres todo un caballero, hijo. Me alegra saber que te crie bien.

— Gracias mamá.

— Ay Purity, si tan solo lo hubieras visto cuando vivía conmigo en Fillydelphia.

— Mamá, no creo que a Purity le interese saber esas historias.

— En realidad si me interesa — dijo Purity con picardía — Roll, nunca me cuenta cómo fue su vida allá.

— Pues veras, cuando él era niño siempre se la pasaba tomando fotografías a todo lo que veía. Recuerdo la alegría que tenía su cara cuando le regalamos su primera cámara — dijo News con algo de nostalgia.

— Que tierno.

— Sí, pero aquí viene lo divertido — dijo cambiando su actitud — hace como 3 años había una yegua que le gustaba.

— Mama, no creo que debas...

— Silencio Roll, tu mamá está hablando — dijo Purity callándolo — continúe por favor.

— Veras, el la empezó a seguir a todas partes, incluso le tomaba fotos a todo lo que hacía. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él hacía, hasta que un día el cayo de un árbol donde estaba escondido, y ella se enteró de todo.

— ¿Y qué paso? — pregunta Purity con gran intriga.

— ¿No es obvio?, ella le dio una buena paliza — dijo News tratando de contener la risa.

— No me diga — dice Purity tratando también de no reírse.

— Y eso no es todo, después... — News trataba de terminar la frase, pero la risa se lo impedía — después llego el novio.

— jajajajaja — ambas yeguas se empiezan a reír.

— Sí sí, muy gracioso madre — dijo Roll algo sonrojado.

— ¿Y luego qué paso? — dice Purity parando de reírse con dificultad.

— Solo digamos que le compre una nueva cámara, porque parte de la anterior termino dentro de Roll.

— jajajaja.

— El doctor no entendía cómo había pasado — dice News conteniendo la risa.

— Sí que eras toda una molestia cariño — dice Purity fingiendo una mirada inocente hacia su "novio".

— Bueno, supongo que sí — dijo Roll sin mucha emoción.

— Pero lo importante es que mi hijo dejo todo eso en el pasado. Ahora va a una escuela en otra ciudad, vive de forma independiente, trabaja y tiene una novia maravillosa.

— Muchas gracias News.

— Ni lo menciones.

Los siguientes minutos, News Style se la paso hablando de las situaciones de su trabajo. Purity escuchaba atentamente todo lo que esta decía, no porque le interesara tanto el periodismo, sino porque News le parecía un verdadero modelo a seguir. En un rato llega la comida que ordenaron. Mientras Purity y News veían unas delicias en sus platos, Roll solo veía un montón de bits que perdía.

— _Ir a un lugar caro, para mostrarle a tu madre que te pagan bien, es una terrible idea_ — pensó Roll.

Las 2 yeguas disfrutaban la comida que tenían. Realmente era de la mejor comida que habían probado.

— Estos lugares tienen una gran comida. Son tan buenos como los de Manehattan — dice Purity

— ¿Ya habías ido a lugares así antes? — pregunta News.

— Sí, mi padre nos invitaba a mí a mi madre en ocasiones especiales.

— Me alegró. Roll, espero que sepas darle a una dama el tratamiento que se merece.

— Sí, madre — dijo Roll con algo de molestia.

Al cabo de un rato, ambas terminan de comer. Pensaron en pedir un postre, pero decidieron que mejor no atormentaban más al corcel. Roll llama a un mesero para que le traiga la cuenta. Al ver los números Roll siente como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón. Pone todo su esfuerzo en calmarse, y le da un cheque al mesero para pagar su cuenta. La cantidad de bits que pago, habría sido difícil de llevar con él, de forma física.

Los 3 salen del restaurante, para dirigirse al apartamento de Roll. En el camino News se la paso hablando de su ciudad, y como se diferenciaba de Ponyville. Purity hizo lo mismo con su ciudad natal. Después de un rato, llegan al apartamento de Roll. Al entrar News empieza a observar todo el lugar. Todo se veía bien ordenado, aunque era porque Roll hizo una excesiva limpieza, antes de que su madre llegara al pueblo.

— Tienes un bonito lugar hijo — dijo News Style después de terminar toda su observación.

— Me alegra que te guste — dijo Roll sonriendo.

Los 3 se sientan en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa para conversar.

— Y díganme, ¿Cómo se conocieron? — pregunta News intrigada.

— _Rayos, ¿cómo olvide pensar una historia?_— pensó Roll — _Vamos cerebro, piensa algo._

— Esa es una historia muy interesante News — dice Purity viendo a Roll con una mirada divertida.

— _Celestia, ¿que hice para merecer esto?_ — pensó Roll con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

— Todo empezó en nuestra escuela. Al estar en el mismo salón, él se me acerco para invitarme a salir. Yo le dije que no porque me pareció un bobo, al inicio. Luego, el empezó a hacer de todo para conquistarme. Compraba flores, chocolates, incluso se ofreció a ser mi sirviente, a cambio de salir con él.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó?

— _Celestia, mátame ya_— pensaba Roll.

— Obviamente no aceptaba sus regalos, ya que no quería aprovecharme de él. Al final, decidí aceptar una cita. Decidió llevarme al cine, a ver una película de Power Ponies.

— Suena a algo que mi hijo haría — dijo la terrestre morada riéndose un poco.

— Fue la peor cita de todas. Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntarme que es lo que yo quería ver. Me fui de ahí, para nunca volverle a hablar. Él no se dio por vencido, y después de muchas suplicas, acepte salir con el otra vez. Esta vez, fuimos a ver una película romántica. No fue la mejor cita, pero fue un gran avance. Pensé que el podría mejorar con el tiempo, así que ahora estamos aquí.

— Tienes una novia maravillosa hijo — dice News feliz — Muchas gracias por salir con él, Purity.

— No es ninguna molestia News.

Roll miraba la escena impactado. Las palabras de su madre parecían haber tocado un punto sensible esta vez. El fotógrafo tenía la cabeza baja, sin saber qué decir. El corcel solo se levanta de la mesa.

— ¿Pasa algo hijo?

— No, solo... necesito aire fresco — dice Roll caminando hacia un pequeño balcón que tenía su apartamento.

El corcel sale por una puerta transparente, la cual cierra detrás de él. Las 2 yeguas solo observaron lo que paso.

— Mejor voy con él — dice News preocupada.

— No te preocupes, yo iré. ¿Por qué no va a conocer la habitación de Roll?

— Ehh... Está bien — la yegua mayor se dirige a una habitación que se encontraba ahí.

News Style enciende la luz y ve el cuarto ordenado. En ese momento tiene una sensación de que había alguien más ahí. Empieza a buscar, hasta que revisa debajo de la cama.

Por otro lado, Purity sale al balcón con Roll y observa el pueblo con él.

— Vas a preocupar a tu madre, si solo sales así de repente.

— Qué importa, no creo que eso le interese ahora — contesta Roll con un tono depresivo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué te interesa?

— Porque soy tu "novia", y me importa lo que te pase — dice Purity con algo de sarcasmo.

— Todo esto es un completo fracaso

— ¿De qué hablas acaso mi actuación no fue buena?

— Fue buena, yo diría demasiado buena. ¡Felicidades! Mi madre te adora — dice Roll con un tono de molestia y sarcasmo.

— No veo cual es el problema. ¿Que no querías que pensara que tenías una buena novia?

— La verdad... — Roll empieza a hablar, pero no estaba seguro de continuar.

— ¿La verdad qué?

— bah ¿Que importa? — dice el corcel resignado — La verdad es que solo quiero que mi madre piense que hago algo bien. Toda mi vida ha sido fracaso tras fracaso. Escuchaste sus historias, además puedes ver este ridículo plan. Todo lo que quiero es impresionarla.

— ¿Por qué quieres impresionarla tanto?

— Mi mamá es la pony mas asombrosa que conozco. Desde que mi padre murió, ella siempre supo la forma de cuidarme bien y no decaer en su trabajo. Ella siempre da todo de ella en todo lo que hace — Roll empieza a soltar algunas lágrimas — Yo solo quiero mostrarle que todo su trabajo no ha sido en vano. Ella siempre piensa que voy a hacer algo mal, y siempre me vigilaba. Me mude aquí para demostrarle que puedo ser mejor, que crio a un buen hijo. No quiero que piense que sigo siendo el inútil que se fue de casa.

— Pero, ¿por qué mentirle?

— No lo sé. La verdad no sé en qué pensaba. Incluso algunas cosas buenas que dijo de mi esta noche son producto de mi engaño. Todo esto que hago se siente vacío.

— Era de esperarse si solo le mientes. ¿Y si le dices la verdad?

— No sé si pueda. No quiero que piense que sigo siendo un acosador desordenado.

— ¿Y si cambias?

— No sé si pueda hacerlo. Es tan difícil.

— Como dice tu madre — dice Purity poniendo una sonrisa — Mientras tengas una actitud firme, puedes alcanzar lo que quieras.

— En mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿En verdad crees que puedo cambiar?

— Lo creo. Sería interesante conocer a un Roll Shooter nuevo.

— Si cambio, ¿saldrías conmigo?

— No — contesta Purity de forma seria — pero podríamos ser amigos.

— Entiendo — el corcel seca sus lágrimas y suelta una risita.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— No lo sé. Supongo que acabar con esta farsa. No sé cómo lo tomará ella.

— Yo creo que ya lo sabe — dice Purity sonriendo.

— No entiendo — el corcel estaba muy confundido.

— Entra de nuevo — dice Purity volteando a ver al interior.

— ¿Ehh?

— Date vuelta

El corcel obedece, y por la puerta transparente ve el interior de su apartamento, donde estaba su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Roll no entendía lo que pasaba, así que decide entrar. Tan pronto lo hace, su madre lo abraza fuertemente.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Lo escuche todo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Fueron tus amigos.

En ese momento, del cuarto de Roll, salen un unicornio naranja con melena café y una terrestre lila con melena roja. Roll no entendía que hacían Nail y Hope en su apartamento.

— No entiendo nada.

— Yo te explico — dice Nail dando unos pasos al frente — Coloque un micrófono inalámbrico pequeño en tu balcón, el cual conecte a una bocina en tu habitación. Tu madre escucho todo desde ahí.

— ¿Cómo entraron?

— Llave maestra

— Ahh claro — dice Roll comprendiendo lo que hizo su amigo.

— Tus amigos me explicaron todo — dice News tratando de contener su llanto — No puedo creer que hicieras esto para impresionarme hijo. Tú no necesitas nada de eso.

Roll empieza a llorar un poco.

— No quería que pensaras que era un inútil.

— Yo nunca lo he pensado. Yo estoy orgullosa del maravilloso hijo que tengo. Tienes defectos, pero eso no te vuelve un inútil.

— Todo esto ha sido una mentira, ¿por qué eres tan buena?

— Porque te amo. Es triste que me mintieras, pero escuche lo que dijiste. Sé que tú puedes cambiar, y ser el pony que debes ser.

— Yo... — el corcel trataba de contener su llanto — Yo te prometo que haré lo que sea por ser mejor.

— Lamento que sientas que no confió en ti. Yo confió en ti, por eso te deje mudarte aquí. Es un gran paso para mejorar hijo, ahora solo deber hacer el resto. Yo voy a apoyarte siempre.

— Eres la mejor, mamá

Los 2 continúan su abrazo, mientras soltaban todo su llanto. Después de unos minutos ambos logran calmarse. Después de quitar el diminuto micrófono del balcón de Roll, todos deciden que ya era hora de retirarse. Roll y News acompañan a los demás a la puerta para despedirse.

— Gracias por lo que hiciste amigo — dice Roll a Nail.

— No te preocupes, aunque deberías agradecerme el doble, ya que te salió gratis.

— ¿¡Gratis!? ¿¡Crees que esta noche me salió gratis!? — dijo Roll con un tono algo hiperactivo.

— jajaja, bueno ese es otro asunto.

— Aunque no tiene sentido, tu no haces nada así.

— Somos amigos.

— Eso nunca me ha dado un descuento.

— jajaja, sí que sabes hacerme reír. Bueno, la verdad es lo hice para probar el micrófono. Es para un proyecto que tengo planeado. Me voy — Nail se despide y se va del lugar.

— Bueno ya tengo que irme, me esperan en casa — dice Hope Blessing.

— Seguro, gracias por tu ayuda.

— Nos vemos mañana — dice Hope despidiéndose de todos y yéndose.

Solo quedaban Purity, Roll y News.

— Es algo triste que no seas la novia de Roll. ¿Puede que pase algún día? En las comedias románticas pasa — dice News con deseos de que Purity fuera su futura nuera.

— No lo creo News. Además, no me gustan esas comedias. Siempre son el mismo cliché.

— Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada.

— Espero verla algún otro día, bye bye — Purity sale del lugar, y empieza a caminar para salir del edificio.

— ESPERA

Purity voltea a ver y nota que Roll había llegado corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Sin ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Gracias por ayudarme. Te debo una.

— Te equivocas, nada de esto fue mi idea — dijo Purity de forma seria.

— ¿Ehh?

— Todo esto lo hice porque Hope me lo pidió.

_Flashback_

Después de haber oído la situación de Roll, Hope le pidió a Purity hablar con ella en privado.

— No me digas que enserio vas a ayudarlo.

— Está sufriendo, Purity.

— Es solo un problema menor.

— No es solo eso — dice Hope viendo a Roll — Está ocultando algo, siento que no nos dice lo que en verdad lo atormenta.

— Entonces, ¿por qué entrometernos? — dice Purity viendo a Roll con una mirada furiosa.

— Si lo ayudamos podremos romper esas cadenas en su corazón. Pude ver en sus ojos que el necesita ayuda, pero no creo que el mismo sepa lo que lo hace sufrir.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunta Purity empezando a ser convencida por el argumento de su amiga.

— Tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda y del amigo de Roll.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Podrías ser tú la que salga con él.

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?

— Por favor. Quizá puedas atormentarlo un poco y hacer que no te siga acosando — dice Hope poniendo una mirada traviesa.

Purity suspira de resignación, aunque parte de ella quería atormentar a Roll.

— Bien, te ayudaré. ¿Cuál es el plan?

_fin Flashback_

— Es a ella a quien deberías deberle. Todo esto fue su plan.

— No sé qué decir — dice Roll confundido.

— Solo agradece que hay una pony tan buena que se preocupó por ayudar a un bobo como tú. Adiós. Mejor vuelve con tu madre — dice Purity marchándose — _Me pregunto cómo será tener una madre así. —_pensó mientras volvía a casa.

El corcel se quedó ahí parado unos segundos.

— Mejor vuelvo — dijo para sí mismo antes de volver.

El corcel vuelve a su apartamento, para pasar el resto de la noche en compañía de su madre.

_"En esta vida, todos tenemos personas a las que queremos impresionar. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es volvernos las mejores personas posibles, para lograrlo. Una mentira solo nos hará daño al final. No solo mentimos a quienes amamos, sino que también a nosotros mismos"_

**Bueno, este fue el final del arco de Roll Shooter. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Este fanfic tratara cosas que cualquiera podría experimentar en su vida diaria. Las situaciones serán ficticias, pero los mensajes son reales. Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo, donde empezara el siguiente arco. ****Adivinen de quien sera el siguiente, solo adivinen.**


	7. Canción de oportunidad

**Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo. He estado muy ocupado con todo el trabajo de la universidad. **

**Noticia. Tengo una cuenta en Deviantart, ahi coloque imagenes de mis personajes. Es un simple pony creator, pero ayudara a que los visualicen mejor. El link esta en mi perfil.**

Capítulo 7. Canción de oportunidad

En una habitación con una gran mesa rectangular, se encontraban varios ponis usando trajes. Por su apariencia, parecían un grupo de empresarios que juzgaban algo. Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, mientras veían a un unicornio naranja con melena café, que llevaba un objeto extraño en la cabeza.

— Tiene un invento muy interesante señor Builder, sin duda podría mejorar bastante todo lo que es entretenimiento en vivo — dijo un unicornio rojo que estaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Aparentemente era el líder.

Nail se quita el objeto de la cabeza y mueve un switch para, aparentemente, apagarlo.

— Me alegro que les guste — dijo Nail Builder mostrando una expresión serena.

— Como supongo sabe, ese evento se realizara pronto. Nos gustaría comprar su invento para usarlo. ¿Cuál es el precio?

— ¿Precio? — Nail pone una sonrisa algo malévola en su cara — Es negociable, pero hay algo que realmente me gustaría pedir. Algo que sé que puede realizar sin problemas.

* * *

En una habitación, una unicornio amarilla con melena negra despertaba tranquilamente. Melody Voice da un fuerte bostezo, para luego levantarse. Sale de su habitación, y se dirige a una cocina donde había 2 unicornios más. Una era una yegua mayor blanca con melena negra, y el otro era un potro rojo con melena azul. El potro ve a Melody y la abraza fuertemente.

— Buenos días hermana — dijo el potro con alegría.

— Hola Chord, ¿cómo dormiste? — dijo Melody acariciando a su hermanito.

— Dormí bien, gracias.

Los hermanos se separan, y se sientan en una mesa. Luego la yegua mayor coloca 2 platos con huevos estrellados y pan tostado, frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy hija? — pregunta la madre de Melody sentándose.

— No lo sé, quizá vaya a ver a Nail, me gusta pasar los fines de semana con él.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¿Acaso te molesta? Ya lo conoces, él es maravilloso — dice Melody con molestia.

— Lo sé, lo has dicho cada día de los últimos 5 años — dice la unicornio blanca con algo de sarcasmo — Me gusta que pases tiempo con tu novio, pero quizá deberías hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Quizá algo para el futuro. Quieres ser una cantante famosa, ¿verdad? Entonces deberías hacer más cosas así. Hace unos meses no quisiste audicionar para ese evento tan importante.

— El Equestrian Idol es algo muy grande, yo aún no estaría al nivel.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo intentaste?

En ese momento se escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa.

— Iré yo — dice la unicornio amarilla, tratando de alejarse de la conversación. Cuando abre la puerta ve a alguien que no esperaba.

— ¿Nail? — Melody estaba más que sorprendida por ver a su novio llegar tan sorpresivamente.

El corcel observaba a Melody, la cual no estaba precisamente arreglada, ya que se acababa de levantar.

— ¿Llego en mal momento?

La yegua se da cuenta que su melena aún no estaba arreglada, por lo que se sonroja bastante.

— Espérame aquí — cierra la puerta rápidamente y corre hacia su baño.

La familia de Melody ve lo que paso. Chord estaba bastante confundido.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

— Su novio llego de visita — dice la yegua de una forma calmada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No fuiste a la puerta — pregunta el potro al no entender la situación.

— Así actuaba yo cuando tenía su edad — suelta una pequeña risita que solo confunde a su hijo.

Después de 15 minutos, en lo que se arregló, Melody Voice abre la puerta a su novio.

— Lamento el retraso.

— No te preocupes, no hay ninguna prisa.

— Bueno — dice la unicornio algo apenada — ¿A qué viniste?

— ¿Acaso un corcel necesita una razón para visitar a su novia? — dice Nail con un tono algo sarcástico.

— No, pero... los fines de semana tienes las mañanas ocupadas.

— Lo sé, de hecho estoy algo ocupado.

— No entiendo.

— Veras, acabo de terminar un invento, y necesito tu ayuda para probarlo. ¿Me ayudarías?

— Por supuesto, Nail. Me encantaría.

— Gracias, ¿Nos vamos?

— Seguro — voltea a ver a su casa — Adiós familia — cierra la puerta y ambos empiezan a caminar juntos.

En el camino, Melody pregunta qué clase de invento van a probar. Nail le responde que es una sorpresa, que no quiere arruinar. La pareja se la paso hablando de cosas de su relación, como a donde podrían salir después. Luego de unos minutos, llegan a la secundaria Ponyville, y se dirigen al auditorio. Cuando llegan, Melody estaba un poco confundida al ver varias bocinas y otro equipo de sonido.

— ¿Podemos simplemente entrar y usar el equipo como si nada? — pregunta Melody.

— ¿Olvidas quién construyo el equipo de sonido y luz de este lugar? Eso da varios privilegios, y una buena paga.

— Recuerdo ese año. Me llevaste de vacaciones a Applewood — dice Melody con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba el pasado — Volviendo a lo principal, ¿qué es lo que inventaste?

— ¿Recuerdas que hace 2 semanas coloqué un micrófono en el apartamento de Roll?

— Sí. Eso me contaste — dice la unicornio sin saber a dónde iba todo eso.

— Pues... — Nail saca un objeto de una caja — Mira esto.

El objeto era una especie de diadema negra. En uno de sus extremos había un círculo negro ancho, del cual salía un palo que terminaba en una punta ovalada. Melody miraba el objeto sin entender que era.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es un micrófono.

— Es broma, cierto — se empieza a reír un poco.

— No, preciosa. Es 100% verdad. Pruébalo — con su magia, Nail coloca el micrófono en la cabeza de Melody, quedando el palo adicional frente a su boca. Luego, activa un switch que enciende una luz verde en el círculo ancho — Habla.

— Ok, ahh — en ese momento Melody oye como su voz salía de una bocina — Por Celestia, Nail esto es asombroso — se lo quita para verlo mejor — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— No fue nada fácil, primero tuve que construir un micrófono muy pequeño. Fue difícil que captara bien el sonido, pero al final lo logre. El micrófono está en la punta que queda frente a tu boca. En el cilindro del que sale, está la batería, la cual no fue nada fácil colocar ahí.

— Nail es increíble, con esto uno puede amplificar su voz sin tener que sujetar nada. Además que solo los unicornios podemos movernos libremente con uno normal.

— Exacto, con esto varios presentadores o cantantes pueden tener más libertad.

— Mi novio es todo un genio — dice Melody de forma feliz para luego besar a su novio.

Se quedan así por unos segundos hasta que Nail se separa.

— Mi Micrófono de cabecera nos va a beneficiar bastante.

— Espera. ¿Micrófono de cabecera?

— Así lo llamo — eso hizo que Melody soltara una risita.

— jejeje. Eres un genio, pero no sabes nada de nombres.

— ¿Ah no? — dice el corcel usando sarcasmo — A ver si se te ocurre uno mejor.

— ¿Que tal micrófono de diadema?

Nail Builder se queda analizando el nombre

— _Rayos. Es bueno_ — pensó algo molesto — Me parece bien, así lo llamare

— Ok, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

— Necesito hacer una prueba de sonido, por lo que me gustaría que cantaras usando el... — da un suspiro — Micrófono de diadema.

— Seguro, pon algo bueno

Melody se coloca el micrófono en la cabeza, mientras Nail iba a un cuarto de sonido para colocar una canción.

— Algo de Sweetie Belle, ¿no?

— Si me conocieras tan bien no deberías preguntar — suelta otra risita.

— Como gustes — Nail saca un disco y lo coloca en una máquina que lo conecta con las bocinas.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la escuela, 2 ponis caminaban. Una era una pony terrestre lila con melena roja, y la otra era una pegaso celeste con melena rubia. Esta última llevaba una escoba en su ala, mientras caminaba con una cara de molestia.

— No puedo creer que me haya hecho venir un sábado para limpiar el salón — dice Purity Soul con molestia en su tono.

— No es que quiera defenderlo, pero tú lo llamaste Escamoso Lanzafuego — responde Hope Blessing.

— jajajaja — Purity se empieza a reír — Y no me arrepiento, se lo merecía no puedo dejar que me gane.

— Tú tienes la escoba, ¿Enserio crees que ganaste?

— Aun no acaba Hope. Voy a encontrar la forma de regresársela.

— Si tú lo dices.

— Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme. Enserio no tenías que hacerlo — dice la pegaso celeste con algo de pena.

— No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además es bueno pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amiga — Hope pone una sonrisa calmada.

— Lo mismo digo — contesta Purity con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Tengo que regresar esta escoba, y luego nos vamos.

Ambas caminaron, hasta que pasaron frente al auditorio y oyeron algo de música viniendo de ahí. Les dio curiosidad y entraron a ver. Dentro, vieron a Melody Voice en el escenario mientras se preparaba para cantar. La canción resonaba por el lugar.

— Oh, me encanta esta canción — dice Hope mientras se sienta tras reconocer la música. Purity hace lo mismo.

Melody empieza a cantar la que coloco Nail.

**Cancion: Romance te puedo dar (Ending latino de Dragon Ball)**

La música sonó por unos segundos más, hasta que se detuvo. La calidad del micrófono quedo comprobada. La hermosa voz de Melody se escuchó a la perfección.

Hope quedo tan asombrada que no pudo evitar golpear sus casos en el suelo para aplaudir.

— BRAVO — empieza a gritar la terrestre mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza el suelo.

Melody se percata que tuvo público, por lo que hace una reverencia. No esperaba que alguien además de Nail la oyera, pero le encantaba que la felicitaran.

— Muchas gracias — dice Melody regresando su vista al frente. Se quita el micrófono y lo apaga.

En el cuarto de sonido, Nail observaba todo con un pony a su lado.

— ¿Qué le dije? Su voz es excelente — dice Nail con confianza.

— Bien señor Builder. Parece ser que sí podremos proceder con el acuerdo.

— Bien. Es hora de darle la noticia.

Nail sale del cuarto de sonido y se percata de Purity y Hope. Decidió no darles importancia y fue directo con su novia.

— ¿Que tal salió la prueba? — pregunta Melody ansiosa.

— Salió excelente, tu voz sonó igual de bien con el micrófono.

— Me alegro.

— Ehm, Melody... Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

— ¿Quién?

— Ese sería yo — del cuarto de sonido sale un unicornio rojo con melena morada — Soy...

— Es Prime Music, el productor de Equestrian Idol — dice Melody sin saber cómo sentirse.

— Como sabrá, el Equestrian Idol se realizara en una semana, y este año será en Ponyville.

— Sí lo sé.

— Pues quería invitarla a participar en él.

— Pero las audiciones terminaron hace meses.

— Cierto — dice Prime Music de forma serena — pero cada año tengo el privilegio de elegir un participante adicional. Es un comodín, por así decirlo.

— Pero... no entiendo, ¿por qué esta aquí?

— Eso lo explico yo — interrumpe Nail Builder — Hace poco hice negocios con el señor Music sobre mi Micrófono de diadema.

— Pensé que se llamaba Micrófono de cabecera — interrumpe Prime.

— Lo cambie hace poco.

— Que bien, porque era horrible.

— En fin — dice Nail con algo de molestia — le hice un descuento a cambio de que te dejara entrar en la competencia.

— Aunque obviamente tenía que escucharla primero. Debo admitir que tiene una preciosa voz señorita Voice. Sería un honor tenerla como mi comodín de este año.

— No sé qué decir — Melody seguía sin volver del todo en sí.

— No diga nada, la veo en una semana — Prime usa su magia para levitar una carta para Melody, donde estaba su invitación. Luego deja el lugar.

Melody observaba la carta sin saber que decir. No sabía que sentir realmente. No mostraba alguna emoción. Finalmente Nail se le acerca para hablarle.

— Sé que fue algo repentino pero...

— No me hables — dice la unicornio amarilla, de forma cortante.

— ¿Melody?

— No deseo hablar ahora. Me voy a casa.

Melody sale corriendo del lugar, a toda velocidad. Al salir, pasa al lado de Purity y Hope, quienes notaron algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ninguna entendía que fue lo que paso, solo voltean a ver a Nail, quien seguía parado en el escenario.

**La vez pasada les dije que adivinaran que arco seguia. Los que dijieron Melody Voice tenian razon, osea nadie tuvo razon XD. **

**La cancion que use en el capitulo se llama Romantic ageru yo. En latinoamerica se le llama Romance te puedo dar. Es mas conocida como el ending de Dragon Ball.**

**Bye bye.**


	8. Cancion para dormir

Capitulo 8. Cancion para dormir

Melody Voice acababa de salir corriendo del auditorio. Purity Soul y Hope Blessing no comprendían que acababa de pasar. La terrestre lila decide ir al escenario para hablar con Nail Builder, quien seguía parado ahí.

— Ehm, Nail Builder, ¿verdad? — pregunta Hope mientras se acercaba al corcel — No sé si me recuerdas. Soy...

— Sé bien quien eres — interrumpe Nail de forma seria — Hope Blessing, la pony que ayudo a Roll Shooter. ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero saber qué pasó.

— No es asunto tuyo. Voy a buscar a mi novia.

— ¿Ella era tu novia? Es muy bonita, ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

— 5 años.

— Guau, eso es bastante, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?

— Pues yo la ayude a entrar al Equestrian Idol y... ¿por qué te cuento esto? Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo.

Nail empieza a caminar al darse cuenta que Hope lo manipulo para hablar del problema con Melody.

— Te sentirás mejor si hablas de eso.

— La única con la que voy a hablar será Melody — se marcha del lugar y empieza a buscar a Melody por la escuela.

Purity va a donde esta Hope, para hablar con ella.

— Creo que ya nos podemos ir.

— Aun no Purity.

— Hope, no — dice Purity con algo de desespero — El tipo no quiere que se metan en sus asuntos. No te pidió ayuda.

— Quizá no, pero esa yegua claramente estaba pidiendo ayuda desde adentro.

— ¿Qué? — Purity no comprendía lo que decía su amiga.

— Busquémosla para ver que le ocurre.

— El corcel dijo que no es tu asunto.

— Pero ella no me dijo nada — dice Hope para soltar una pequeña risa.

— _Que tendrá Hope, que no me deja decirle que no a algo así_ — piensa la pegaso celeste mientras sonríe — Está bien, busquémosla, pero... ¿Como sabemos si sigue en la escuela?

— Estoy segura de que lo está.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? — pregunta la pegaso con algo de sarcasmo.

— Sígueme.

Las 2 amigas salen del auditorio, y Hope guía a Purity por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. Purity no comprendía qué pensaba su amiga al llevarla a ese lugar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

— Estaba llorando — contesta Hope con una expresión calmada.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— Tiene mucho que ver.

— No entiendo Hope. Es un baño. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vino aquí?

— Experiencia personal.

— ¿Ehh? — Purity estaba más que confundida.

— Entremos

Las 2 entran en el baño donde encuentran a Melody Voice lavándose la cara, para que no se notara que estuvo llorando. La unicornio amarilla se percata que no estaba sola y se asusta un poco.

— _Tiene que ser una jodida broma_ — pensó Purity.

— Hola. Soy Hope Blessing, y ella es Purity Soul. Te oímos cantar en el escenario.

— Ya recuerdo. Nail me conto de ustedes. Fueron las que ayudaron a Roll, ¿verdad?

— Así es, me preguntaba qué es lo que paso hace poco. Te fuiste corriendo mientras llorabas.

— No quiero hablar de eso — dijo Melody con la mirada baja.

— Te sentirás mejor si hablas — dice Hope poniéndole un casco encima mientras sonreía — dime, ¿qué te molesta?

Melody no podía comprender bien lo que sentía. Al ver la expresión inocente de Hope, sintió una gran tranquilidad en su alma. Algo dentro de ella decía que podía confiar en Hope. La unicornio respira hondo y empieza a hablar.

— Mi novio Nail me consiguió un pase directo al Equestrian Idol.

— Eso es genial.

— Pero no quiero participar.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — pregunta Hope confundida por lo que oyó.

— Tengo miedo — contesta Melody bajando la cabeza — Siento que no voy a lograrlo. Siento que solo estaría perdiendo mi tiempo.

— Te oí cantar. Pienso que harías una gran presentación.

— ¿En verdad lo crees?

— No lo creo. Lo sé. ¿Te gusta cantar?

— Me encanta. Es lo que más me gusta hacer en la vida.

— Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Mientras hagas lo que hagas todo estará bien. Además, no querrás decepcionar a Nail, ¿verdad?

— No quiero — se lleva el casco a un relicario naranja, y con forma de corazón, que llevaba en su cuello — Él es muy importante para mí.

— Estoy segura que tú también eres importante para él — dice Hope mientras le da un abrazo a Melody — No te preocupes, te aseguro que vas a lograrlo. Yo te ayudaré.

— ¿Qué? — dice Melody.

— ¿Qué? — dice Purity.

— Así es. Yo te ayudare con tus ensayos y lo que necesites para creer en ti misma.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? — pregunta Melody sin comprender nada — Nos acabamos de conocer.

— Todos los amigos se acaban de conocer en algún momento.

— ¿Somos amigas?

— Solo si tú quieres.

— ¡Si quiero! — exclama la unicornio amarilla.

— Me alegro — dice la terrestre lila con felicidad — Ahora salgamos de aquí. Seguro Nail te está buscando.

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude preocuparlo así? Debe estar molesto.

— No lo creo, salgamos a buscarlo.

— De acuerdo

Hope se da la vuelta para irse, pero Melody la detiene.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— Supuse que no querías que nadie te viera llorando. El baño es el lugar perfecto para eso.

— Sabes bastante ¿no?

— Una que otra cosa — dice Hope mientras hace una sonrisa algo apagada.

Las 3 yeguas salen del baño, pero en ese momento Purity le pide a Hope un momento a solas. Las 2 se alejan algo de Melody para que no las oiga. Hope sabía bien lo que su amiga quería decirle, así que ella habla primero.

— No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres. No cambiaria mi opinión de ti, y no me molestaría contigo.

— ¿Cómo lo...?

— Lo supuse.

— Mira te voy a ayudar. No soy esa clase de pony. Somos amigas así que yo también te acompañare en lo que hagas.

— Gracias Purity — dice Hope de forma alegre mientras abraza a su mejor amiga — Luego podremos hacer algo las 2 solas.

— No te preocupes — voltea a ver a Melody — Cualquier cosa es mejor que una cita con Roll Shooter.

Ambas se empiezan a reír de ese último comentario. Melody no comprendía de qué se podrían estar riendo tanto, pero decide no preguntarles. Al rato las 3 se juntan de nuevo y empiezan a recorrer la escuela. Después de 20 minutos de búsqueda logran encontrar a Nail Builder, quien estaba cansado de haber corrido por toda la escuela. El cansancio lo le impidió correr hacia su novia y besarla.

— Gracias a Celestia que te encontré — dijo Nail mientras se separaba de Melody — Lamento no haberte avisado lo que haría.

— No fue tu culpa Nail — le da un abrazo — Fue mía. Tu solo quisiste ayudarme.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Voy a participar. No voy a decepcionarte.

— Tu nunca me has decepcionado — dice el corcel mientras se lleva el casco a un relicario amarillo con forma de corazón en su cuello — Yo te ayudo en lo que pidas. Ya hable con el director, así que puedes usar el auditorio para ensayar cuando quieras.

— Gracias. Por cierto, ellas me van a ayudar — dice señalando a Purity y a Hope.

— ¿Enserio? — dice el corcel con un poco de confusión. No quería poner una mala cara, por lo que sonríe — Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

— No hay de que — dice Hope sonriendo — ¿Les parece si empezamos el ensayo de Melody ahora o prefieren esperar a otro día?

Los 3 voltean a ver a Melody que debía tomar la decisión.

— Ehm. Ok. Hagámoslo. Vamos al auditorio.

— Adelántate — dice Nail Builder — Quiero hablar a solas con ellas.

— Ok.

Melody empieza a caminar hacia al auditorio. Nail voltea a ver a Hope con enojo en su mirada.

— Ya basta de juegos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— No entiendo — dice Hope manteniendo la calma.

— Que motivo tienes para ayudar a alguien que acabas de conocer, sin que te llamen. La última vez Roll te pidió ayuda, pero aquí no pasó eso— se acerca a Hope y se miran frente a frente — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¡Ya déjala idiota! — exclama Purity poniéndose entre ambos para alejar a Nail — Solo intenta ayudar a tu novia.

— Ahora somos amigas. No tengo ninguna mala intención.

— Lo que tú digas — dice Nail con mucho sarcasmo en su tono — Melody parece confiar en ustedes, pero yo no. Voy a vigilarlas, y si veo que intentan algo para aprovecharse de ella, lo lamentaran.

— Y yo te advierto que, si le haces algo a mi amiga, tú lo lamentaras — dice Purity con un tono serio.

Ambos se miran con una mirada seria, como si trataran de intimidar al otro. A diferencia de la discusión que tuvieron en el pasado, esta era por algo más serio. En el aire se podía sentir la tensión que generaban con su choque de mirada. A los pocos segundos se separan y Nail se va al auditorio.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? — pregunta una Purity molesta a su amiga.

— No te preocupes. El solo quiere proteger a su novia.

— ¿Acaso no viste como te trato?

— Purity — voltea a ver a su amiga — He soportado cosas más fuertes que simples amenazas. No te preocupes por mí. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco.

Purity no entendía del todo las palabras de su amiga, pero decide confiar en ella. Finalmente, ambos se van al auditorio.

* * *

6 días después.

Era viernes, y el grupo se encontraba en el auditorio de la escuela ensayando. En esos 6 días, Roll Shooter se había incorporado al apoyo. El también era amigo de Melody por lo que la quería ayudar, pero en los ensayos se distraía, como si estuviera pensando en algo o alguien más.

Hope le había enseñado a Melody algunas técnicas de calma, para poder dar su máximo desempeño. Purity se encargaba de realizar críticas al canto de la unicornio. No era la mayor experta en música, pero sabía cómo señalar cuando su amiga se equivocaba.

Nail siguió viendo a Hope con desconfianza, pero no hizo nada para intervenir. Durante la semana, estuvo ocupado construyendo más micrófonos de cabecera, más bien de diadema, para el Equestrian Idol, por lo que no pudo observar mucho los ensayos de su novia.

Melody acababa de terminar de cantar una canción, dando todo lo que tenía.

— ¿Que tal lo hice? — pregunta Melody mientras trataba de tomar aire.

— Te sincronizas bastante bien con la música — responde Purity — Ya no desafinas en esas partes en las que te trabas, pero aun podrías pulirlas más.

— Ya veo. ¿Lo hago otra vez?

— No, creo que ya llegaste a tu límite por hoy. Lo mejor será que descanses.

— Entendido.

Hope sale del cuarto de sonido, y empieza a somatar sus cascos para aplaudir.

— Yo pienso que te quedo excelente. Escribiste una muy bonita canción.

— Yo solo escribí la letra. Mi mama y mi hermanito me ayudaron con la música.

La madre de Melody era una pianista reconocida, y su hermanito era bastante bueno con el piano, a pesar de tener 8 años.

— Hicieron un gran trabajo — interrumpe un pony terrestre verde de melena castaña — ¿Tienes sed? — Roll Shooter le arroja una botella de agua a Melody, quien la atrapa con su magia y la bebe rápidamente.

— Gracias Roll.

— Cuando quieras. No quiero quedarme atrás — dice el corcel con determinación — Si esto fuera una historia no quiero ser un personaje que queda en el olvido cuando no es útil.

— Sigues diciendo tonterías — dice Purity con tono de burla.

— Lo que digas.

— Chicos — interrumpe Melody — Quiero agradecerles toda su ayuda. Mañana es el gran día y no podría hacerlo sin ustedes. Como participante puedo llevar a amigos y familiares, así que quiero que vengan mañana.

— Seguro, no me lo perdería — dice Hope.

— No veo por qué no — dice Purity.

— Yo igual iba a ir a fotografiar el evento — dice Roll.

— Gracias a todos — dice Melody con una gran sonrisa — Nos vemos en la noche

Purity y Hope asienten y empiezan a ir con Melody.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Que harán en la noche? — pregunta Roll sin entender lo que pasaba.

— Vamos a pasar la noche en casa de Melody — contesta Hope con una sonrisa — Es para darle más confianza para mañana.

— ¿Por qué me entero de esto hasta ahora?

— Porque no estas invitado — contesta Purity con seriedad — Vámonos.

— Ok — contestan las demás.

— ¡Esperen! Hope, ¿puedo hablar contigo asolas?

— Ehm, Ok.

Hope se acerca a Roll y este traga saliva para hablar.

— Es muy generoso de tu parte ayudar así a otros.

— Gracias. Me gusta ayudar.

— Sé que ya te agradecí por ayudarme antes, pero siento que no es suficiente.

— No te preocupes. No me debes nada.

— Siento que en verdad debo recompensarte. ¿Qué te parece si...? — se sonroja un poco — ¿si...?

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si vamos al cine cuando termine el Equestrian Idol — dijo rápidamente el corcel.

Hope se queda pensando lo que oyó, y luego decide que responder.

— Seguro.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí. Estoy segura que a Purity no le importara que nos invites al cine. Le diré después.

— Ehh... Digo, claro. Ella seguro no le importara venir. Quiero agradecerles a las 2.

— Es muy tierno de tu parte Roll. Hasta pronto — dice la terrestre lila antes de marcharse.

Roll se queda ahí y empieza a golpear su cabeza contra una pared.

— _No ve voy a rendir_ — pensó Roll mientras se golpeaba.

Sin que la viera, Hope lo observaba asomándose por la puerta. Tenía una expresión algo triste, pero se calma con una técnica de respiración.

— _Lo siento mucho Roll, pero no puedo_ — pensó Hope Blessing antes de dejar el lugar y alcanzar a sus amigas.

* * *

En su taller, Nail Builder se encontraba haciendo los últimos ajustes a unos micrófonos de diadema. Al rato, llega Roll Shooter a verlo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — pregunta el unicornio sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

— El ensayo salió bien.

— Me alegro. ¿Alguna novedad?

— Van a hacer una pijamada.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Nail se exalta y pone toda su atención a Roll — ¿De qué hablas?

— Es para darle más confianza a Melody.

— ¿No lo ves Roll? Es solo una trampa, ellas solo buscan aprovecharse para conseguir algo. Necesito que las vigiles en la noche.

— No. Nail sabes que yo ya deje eso en el pasado.

— Primera vez que necesito tu habilidad, y ya no la tienes.

— Ellas son buenas ponis, me ayudaron aunque no tenían porqué — pone una sonrisa — Hope Blessing es solo un ángel que busca el bien de otros — cierra los ojos como si estuviera fantaseando.

— Si ella te gusta es tu problema, pero Melody es mi prioridad.

Roll se acerca a Nail y la da un fuerte golpe en la cara.

— Más vale que no hagas nada tonto. Mañana es el día de Melody, si haces algo para arruinarlo solo la decepcionaras.

Nail se soba la cara, por el impacto que recibió.

— ¿Desde cuando dices cosas sabias?

— Desde que tú dices cosas estúpidas — Roll se acerca a su amigo y le pone un casco encima — Mira Nail. Yo sé que tú la quieres cuidar, pero ella no es una potranca. Confía en ella. Salgamos a algún lado. Eso te ayudara a calmarte.

— ¿A dónde?

Roll ve que su amigo estaba cediendo, por lo que sonríe.

— ¿Cómo preguntas algo así? A donde siempre.

Ambos amigos se ríen, y se marchan del lugar.

* * *

Después de salir de la escuela, las 3 amigas fueron a sus respectivas casas. Eventualmente dieron las 18:00 y Purity se preparaba para salir de su casa con una alforja. Mientras se disponía a salir se topa con su madre.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Fluttershy con un tono calmado.

— Voy a pasar la noche con unas amigas.

— Que bien — dice Fluttershy con felicidad, pero si elevar su voz — ¿Cuando podremos conocerlas?

— No lo se — dice Purity de forma cortante — Ya me tengo que ir.

— Que te diviertas.

— Aja — sale del lugar y empieza a volar hacia casa de Melody.

Purity volaba por Ponyville mientras veia un papel con la direccion en su casco. Finalmente aterriza frente a una casa.

— Creo que es aqui — dijo mientras guarda el papel en su alforja.

Toca la puerta hasta que Melody Voice le abre.

— Hola Purity.

— Hola Melody, ¿Hope no ha llegado?

— Aun no. Pasa, sientete como en casa.

— Gracias — entra al lugar y lo observa.

Era una casa con decoraciones elegantes y muy ordenadas. Parecia el tipo de casa que tendria una familia con bastante dinero.

— ¡Orale! Tienes una muy bonita casa.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿En que trabajan tus padres?

— Mi madre es pianista, y mi padre es un empresario. Ambos salieron por trabajo, pero volveran para mañana.

— ¿Entonces estaremos solas?

— Pues mi hermanito esta en su cuarto, pero no va a molestar.

— Ya veo.

En eso un potro unicornio rojo con melena azul llega.

— Hermana, ¿me haces algo de comer?

— Claro Chord, pero ¿no vas a saludar antes? — dice Melody señalando a Purity.

— Mucho gusto. Me llamo Chord.

Purity se le quedo observando sin decir nada. Parecia que el hermano de Melody habia activado algo dentro de ella.

— QUE HERMOSURA — grita Purity corriendo a acariciar al pequeño — ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Cual es tu comida favorita? ¿Tu color favorito? ¿Tienes algun pasatiempo?

— Hermana, tengo miedo.

— Yo no veo el problema Chord — dice la unicornio, quien soltaba una risita.

— No te preocupes. Me llamo Purity, y no muerdo. — acaricia las mejillas del pequeño — Eres tan tierno.

— Un placer conocerla señorita — dice Chord antes de salir corriendo.

— Bueno, eso fue... interesante. ¿Esta todo bien?

— Sí, lo siento. No se que me paso.

— Esta bien. Voy a prepararle algo de comer.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— No es necesario, tu solo espera aqui.

— Como quieras.

Despues de 20 minutos Melody le llevo algo de comer a su hermanito. Despues de eso, tocan a la puerta y era Hope Blessing.

— Lamento la tardanza — dice Hope con pena.

— No te preocupes — dice Melody — No te perdiste de nada.

Las 3 se dirigen a la habitacion de Melody, la cual estaba llena de posters de Sweetie Belle, una cantante muy famosa de Equestria.

— En serio eres una fan — dice Purity asombrada.

— Asi es, la numero 1 en Equestria — dice Melody con una gran confianza en su tono — ¿Que quieren hacer?

— Me alegra que preguntaras — dice Hope sacando un lobro de su alforja y dejandolo en el suelo — Me tarde porque lo recogi en el castillo biblioteca. Me tope con el maestro Spike y me lo sugirio.

Purity y Melody miran el libro, el cual decia "Pijamada 101" en el titulo.

— ¿Que demonios? ¿Quien en su sano juicio escribe un libro asi? — pregunta Purity al ver lo absurdo que era el libro.

— Guau, enserio encuentras libros de todo en ese lugar — dice Melody asombrada.

— Es mi primera vez, y queria que saliera bien.

— Tambien es mi primera vez. ¿Que hay de ti Purity?

— Yo ya he ido a algunas en Manehattan, y creanme que no hace falta un libro — agarra el libro con su boca y lo arroja a la basura.

— Purity, es un libro prestado. No puedes tirarlo.

— Es un simbolismo, lo recojemos en la mañana.

El resto de la noche las amigas jugaron Verdad o reto, cocinaron y se arreglaron la melena. Hope pidio que no tocaran la suya ya que su cabello es algo sensible. A las otras les parecio extraño, pero decidieron dejarla. Hope tampoco quiso jugar una pelea de almohadas, porque, segun ella, se lastima facilmente.

— Fue una noche muy divertida — dice Hope con alegria — Deberiamos hacerlo algun otro dia.

— Les dije que no necesitabamos un libro.

— Tenias razon.

— ¿Lista para mañana Melody?

— Eso creo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

— Ni lo menciones.

— Ya es tarde, lo mejor sera dormir temprano.

Melody se acuesta en su cama, mientras que sus amigas se acuestan en unos colchones en el suelo. Al rato, las 3 se quedan profundamente dormidas. La noche paso hasta que dieron las 6:00 de la mañana.

— AHHH — Melody despierta de golpe gritando, pero por fortuna no desperto a sus amigas.

La unicornio se levanta respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Va al baño a lavarse la cara, y al hacerlo se mira al espejo. En el espejo pudo ver todo su miedo, todo lo que la atormenta. Todo estaba claro en su expresion. Regresa a su cuarto y mira a sus amigas durmiendo calmadamente.

— _Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo seguir mas _— es lo ultimo que en voz baja, antes de salir corriendo de su casa.


	9. Canción del nuevo comienzo

**Acabo de enterarme que no se pueden colocar letras de canciones en esta página; así que, en vez de la letra, voy a poner el título de la canción, y ustedes deciden si buscarla.**

Capítulo 9. Canción del nuevo comienzo

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Un despertador sonó, lo cual despertó a Purity Soul y a Hope Blessing, quienes pasaron la noche en casa de Melody Voice. Las 2 se restriegan los ojos, y escuchan a la otra.

— Buenos días Purity.

— Buenos días Hope.

Ambas dan un fuerte bostezo, para después levantarse.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunta Hope con algo de sueño.

— Hubiera preferido dormir más — responde Purity con el mismo tono de sueño — Recuérdame porqué pusimos el despertador.

— Íbamos a despertar temprano para ayudar a Melody a practicar un poco antes del evento.

— Ya recordé. ¿A qué hora era el Equestrian Idol?

— A las 10:00.

— Ok. Vayamos a comer algo.

— Seguro

Las 2 amigas salen de la habitación sin notar que la cama de Melody estaba vacía. Van al baño donde se arreglan para el nuevo día. 5 segundos después las 2 amigas reaccionan de golpe.

— ¡Melody! — gritan las 2 al unísono.

Purity regresa corriendo a la habitación, y la empieza a revisar de arriba a abajo.

— ¡No esta! — grita la pegaso celeste, mientras revisaba toda la habitación.

— Tampoco está en la cocina — dice la terrestre lila, entrando.

Las 2 ponis empiezan a revisar toda la casa, pero no encuentran ninguna señal de su amiga. Ninguna de las 2 comprendía donde pudo haberse metido.

— Hope, ¿crees que salió corriendo?

— Desearía no creer eso, pero ahora no parece haber otra explicación.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Debemos encontrarla. Yo iré a casa de Roll, para que nos ayude. Tú recorre el pueblo por aire.

— Entendido.

Las 2 se dirigen a la puerta de salida para empezar su búsqueda, pero se detienen.

— Hope, ¿no tienes esa sensación de que se nos está olvidando algo?

— Sí, pero no sé qué será.

— Oigan. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? — se escucha una pequeña voz detrás de las chicas.

Ambas voltean lentamente, y ven a Chord, el hermanito de Melody Voice. El pequeño se restregaba sus ojos, mostrando que acababa de despertar.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — pregunta el potro.

— Ehm. No te preocupes Chord. Tu solo vuelve a dormir — dice Hope sin mucha seguridad

— Soy pequeño, no tonto. ¿Le paso algo a mi hermana?

Purity se acerca al pequeño, y se agacha a su altura.

— Tu hermana desapareció — antes de que Chord dijera algo, le pone un casco encima — pero no te preocupes, porque la vamos a encontrar. Recuerdas que hoy es un día importante para ella, ¿verdad?

— Sí, hoy va a cantar en el Equestrian Idol. Yo la ayude con la música — dice Chord con un tono alegre.

— ¿Vas a ir a apoyarla?

— ¡Claro!

— Entonces, quédate aquí y espera a que regresen tus padres. Nosotras vamos a llevar a Melody al evento.

— Ok

Chord regresa a su habitación, dejando solas a las amigas de su hermana.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — pregunta Hope asombrada por lo que vio.

— No sé. Simplemente me pareció mejor decirle la verdad.

— Nunca he podido comprender a los pequeños, pero lo que dices tiene sentido. Mejor busquemos a Melody. Tenemos menos de 3 horas.

Las 2 amigas salen rápidamente de la casa. Purity se va volando para cubrir más terreno, mientras que Hope fue al apartamento de Roll Shooter. Después de unos 15 minutos, Hope llega frente a la puerta de Roll.

_Toc Toc Toc_

— ¡Por última vez, los buzones están en el primer piso! — grita Roll mientras abre la puerta, pero se sorprende al no ver a quien creyó que era — ¿_Hope vino a visitarme? ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Qué emoción!_ — pensó mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

— Roll, hay un problema.

— Lo que quieras de mí te lo doy — dice el corcel sin pensarlo mucho — Digo... ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es sobre Melody.

— ¿¡Que ocurre con Melody!? — se escucha una voz masculina venir del apartamento, la cual resulto ser de Nail Builder, quien veía a Hope con mala cara.

— ¿Nail Builder? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Dormí aquí. Ahora dime que le pasó a Melody, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

La mirada y el tono de Nail mostraban un gran enojo, pero también una gran preocupación por su novia. Hope no esperaba encontrárselo, así que no preparo una forma de darle la noticia. Una cosa era segura, no tenía más opción que decir la verdad.

— No la encontramos.

— ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? — pone sus cascos sobre Hope — ¡Quiero una explicación!

Roll jala a su amigo para separarlo de Hope, y luego se pone en medio de ambos. Nail se quedó algo sorprendido por la actitud protectora de su amigo hacia la terrestre lila.

— ¡Nail! Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no voy a dejar que te desquites con ella.

— Como sea. ¿Qué paso con Melody?

— Esta mañana cuando despertamos, no estaba. Creemos que pudo haber escapado. Eres su novio, ¿sabes a donde pudo ir?

— No, pero no voy a quedarme aquí.

Nail sale rápidamente pasando al lado de Hope. Salió tan rápido, que no pudo evitar chocar con la yegua, tirándola al suelo. Roll la ayuda a levantarse, y cuando iba a golpear a su amigo, este ya no estaba.

— Lamento mucho lo que te hizo. Créeme que cuando lo vea lo va a lamentar — dijo el corcel más que molesto.

— No te preocupes. Eso no dolió nada.

— Pero no puede solo tirarte así.

— Fue un accidente. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Melody. ¿Me ayudas?

— Por supuesto, pero debo llegar media hora antes al evento, ya que voy a fotografiarlo.

— Ok. Entonces solo debemos encontrarla antes de eso. Iré a buscar a la escuela. Tú busca en algún lugar al que ella vaya. Purity está buscando por aire.

— Ok, iré por mi cámara y empezare a buscar.

— Bien, nos vemos frente al estadio cuando la encuentres.

Hope se va y Roll cierra la puerta. Estaba a punto de ir por su cámara hasta que...

_Toc toc toc_

— No pudo volver tan rápido — pensó el corcel antes de abrir la puerta.

— Carta para el señor Roll Shooter — dice la pegaso cartera de ojos bizcos

— GAAHHH — grita Roll con un gran enojo mientras la cartera solo sonreía.

* * *

Nail Buildier corría desesperadamente por Ponyville. Había recorrido cualquier lugar en donde pensó que podría estar su novia. La última hora había sido muy agotadora. Se sienta en el suelo a descansar, y pensar en todo lo que ocurría.

— Melody — se lleva el casco a un relicario con forma de corazón amarillo y lo abre.

Dentro del relicario había una foto de Melody Voice, con una expresión alegre. Al ver la foto Nail empieza a recordar un momento de su pasado.

_Flashback_

Un Nail Builder de 12 años se encontraba caminando hacia su escuela. Tenía la cabeza baja y una expresión algo depresiva, como si su mundo estuviera lleno de oscuridad. Mientras llegaba a la entrada, una potranca corría a toda velocidad hacia el mismo lugar. Nail no la vio, y ella corría tan rápido que no pudo frenar a tiempo, por lo que ambos chocaron y cayeron.

— ¿Que rayos te pasa? — dice Nail mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el suelo.

— Fue tu culpa por no ver el camino — dice la potranca enojada mientras

Nail se levanta y mira fijamente a la pony. Era una unicornio amarilla con melena negra, y sin Cutie Mark. Era muy bonita para su edad, aunque Nail no le dio mucha importancia a eso. El potro estaba muy molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa?

— Hoy voy a cantar en el escenario y debo llegar temprano.

— ¿Tu eres la que cantara el himno de Equestria en la asamblea? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Es solo una tontería.

— No lo es. Cuando termine obtendré mi Cutie Mark de cantante.

— Lo que digas. No me interesan tus asuntos. Como podrás ver, soy un inventor, lo cual es algo mucho mejor que ser cantante.

Nail mira orgulloso su Cutie Mark con forma de 3 engranajes y una llave de tuercas.

— Eres un idiota ser cantante es más divertido — dice la potranca, con forma presumida.

— No lo es.

— Si lo es.

— No lo es

— Si lo es.

— No lo es.

Ambos se miraban con enojo, pero deciden parar una discusión que no llevaría a ningún lado.

— Me voy. No tengo tiempo para perder con un bobo como tú.

— Boba dice ¿qué?

— ¿Qué? — en unos segundos procesa lo que paso — IDIOTA.

— jajajajaja

Nail reía con gran fuerza, al ver que su truco funciono.

— Me voy — dice la unicornio mientras se aleja furiosa.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Melody Voice — dice esta sin ganas de hablar con Nail.

— Soy Nail Builder — dice el potro con una cara alegre — Discutamos en otra ocasión, Melody.

_Fin Flashback_

—_ ¿Dónde estás?_ — pensó Nail mientras se levantaba a seguir buscando.

* * *

Purity Soul se encontraba recorriendo el pueblo por aire. El pueblo era grande, pero no tanto. Purity tardo 1 hora en inspeccionar todo 2 veces. El hecho de que no la viera solo significaba una cosa.

—_ Debe estar bajo algún techo, y no puedo recorrer cada edificación._

La pegaso celeste se coloca sobre una nube para pensar.

_— ¿Cómo rayos me termine metiendo en esto? ¿No me molesta que Hope ayude a otros, pero parece que acompañarle puede causarme molestias? — _da un suspiro y mira al cielo con una expresión algo triste_ — No es momento de pensar en eso. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es acabar lo que empecé_

Purity mira hacia abajo, para tratar de determinar dónde puede estar Melody.

—_ Debe haber ido a algún lugar donde nadie la buscaría, o algún lugar donde seria difícil verla._

Ubica un gran un gran edificio, el cual se ubicaba en el centro de Ponyville. Era el ayuntamiento, y al ser el centro del pueblo, varios ponis pasaban alrededor.

—_ Seria difícil ubicarla en este lugar, con toda esta multitud, pero no pude ubicarla en el aire. Es posible que este adentro, pero no creo que se oculte en un lugar así. Si estaba llorando, y seguramente fue así, no hubiera entrado a algún lado, para que la vieran. Solo hay un lugar donde no la vería nadie._

Observa un puente que pasaba sobre un pequeño rio que pasaba por el pueblo. Se acerca al puente, y se coloca sobre él. Se agacha para escuchar lo que pasaba debajo del puente. Al colocar su oído, empieza a escuchar el sonido del agua fluyendo, pero también le pareció oír algo más.

—_ Si esta aquí, me comeré mi sombrero._

Lentamente se acerca a un extremo del puente, y asoma su cabeza para ver debajo.

—_ Que bueno que no uso._

Debajo del puente se encontraba Melody Voice dormida en el suelo que había debajo del puente, antes del rio. Su melena estaba totalmente desarreglada, lo que mostraba que salió inmediatamente de su casa. Una manchas en su cara mostraba que había estado llorando. Lo más curioso era como parecía estar abrazando, lo que parecía ser un relicario. Purity se acerca lentamente y la sacude para despertarla.

— Melody — la unicornio no responde — ¡Melody!

— ¡Ahh!

El grito de Purity provoco que la cantante despertara de golpe. Lo primero que ve es la expresión molesta de Purity, lo cual le provoco correr; pero antes de hacerlo, Purity se le tira encima y la sujeta contra el suelo.

— ¡Déjame! — grita Melody tratando de zafarse, pero la pegaso celeste era más fuerte.

— ¡No hasta que me digas porqué escapaste!

— ¡No tiene sentido que participe! ¡Solo voy a arruinarlo!

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que practicaste!?

— Soy buena — deja de forcejear y empieza a soltar lágrimas — pero nunca voy a estar al nivel de esa competencia.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

— Ayer tuve una pesadilla.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

— Sí. En ella pude verme a mí misma en el escenario. Pude ver como lo arruinaba todo. Pude ver como terminé decepcionando a todos los que me ayudaron. Pude ver como lo arruine todo en el pasado.

— ¿Ya has cantado en un escenario antes? — dice Purity quitándose de encima de Melody.

— Sí, una vez. Hace 5 años en una asamblea escolar — dice Melody levantándose — pero todo fue un fracaso.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Veras...

_Flashback_

Hace 5 años, se encontraba una Melody Voice de 12 años, detrás del telón de un escenario. La potranca iba a cantar el himno nacional de Equestria, antes de que la asamblea comenzara. La pequeña se encontraba emocionada porque podría cantar frente al público.

Después de que se hiciera las presentaciones, la potranca sale, y observa al público con confianza. No había nada que pudiera detenerla. Usa su magia para levitar un micrófono y encenderlo, mientras la música sonaba

Lo que paso después, fue inexplicable. Melody empezó a fallar los versos, y a veces desafinaba. No entendía que paso, ya que antes todo le había salido bien. Parecía que sus compañeros estaban a punto de reírse de ella, hasta que...

— FUEGO — grito un potro en el público.

Efectivamente, la luces de escenario hicieron cortocircuito, lo que provoco un pequeño fuego. Nada peligroso, pero todos los potros y potrancas salieron corriendo, del susto. Se debió hacer una completa revisión del sistema de luz, por lo que se suspendieron las clases ese día. Melody caminaba triste hacia su casa, hasta que alguien le aparece enfrente.

— Vaya presentación la que hiciste — dice el potro naranja de melena café que apareció — ¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos esta mañana. Soy Nail Builder.

— Te recuerdo — dice Melody sin emoción — ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Adelante, no me importa — por su tono en esa frase se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar.

— Si quisiera que se burlaran de ti, te hubiera dejado en el escenario — dice Nail con una sonrisa

— No entiendo

— Una las ventajas de ser inventor y mecánico, es que puede comprender cualquier sistema, incluyendo el sistema eléctrico de la escuela.

— ¿¡Tu provocaste el...!? — no pudo terminar, pues Nail le puso el casco en la boca

— Sí, pero no queremos que se sepa.

— Alguien pudo lastimarse.

— El corto fue para crear un pequeño fuego, pero fue suficiente para que te dejaran de prestar atención.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Con esto — saca una pequeño cilindro metálico, con un botón — esto se llama luz infrarroja, puedo disparar un rayo de luz, que no se puede ver. Solo tuve que dispararle a un sensor, en cierta parte del escenario, eso activa mis modificaciones al sistema. El sensor se quemó con el fuego, así que no podrán saber lo que paso.

— Guau — dice la pequeña asombraba — pero... ¿por qué me ayudaste? Esta mañana tuvimos una discusión muy fea.

— Lo sé, y me encanto. No quería que te cambiaras de escuela, por una humillación. Me caíste bastante bien.

— No sé qué decir.

— ¿Qué tal si me cantas?

— ¿Ehh?

— Me gustaría oír como cantas en verdad.

— No puedo, solo lo hare mal.

— No pierdes nada por intentar. Además, me debes una.

— Bueno — dice la potranca dando un suspiro.

Melody empieza a cantar el himno nacional de Equestria, pero esta vez no tuvo ningún problema. Nail quedo asombrado por la bella voz de su compañera. Melody termina de cantar, por lo que Nail empieza a golpear sus cascos en el suelo.

— ¡Bravo! Cantas muy bien, Melody.

— ¿Enserio lo crees?

— Sí — Nail observa un destello — y tú también deberías.

Melody voltea y vio como aparecía su Cutie Mark, la cual era un micrófono.

— ¡Mi Cuitie Mark, SIIII! — la pequeña saltaba de alegría, ya que esa marca era la prueba de que ella debía ser cantante.

— Felicidades.

— Tengo que decirle a mi familia.

— Que te vaya bien

Nail se empieza a marchar, pero Melody lo detiene con su casco.

— ¿Quiero que vengas conmigo a decirles?

— ¿Y eso porque?

— Porque quiero que conozcan a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

_Fin Flashback_

— Unas semanas después nos hicimos pareja. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces — Melody se lleva su casco al objeto en su cuello — Usamos estos relicarios como una muestra de nuestra unión.

— Eso explica porque sales con él, pero algo no cuadra. Si obtuviste tu marca, entonces no debiste haberte vuelto más confiada que nunca.

— No me atreví a hacer una presentación de nuevo. Solo canto con Nail, amigos y familia. Solo allí me siento cómoda.

— Estas diciendo que solo puedes cantar en tu zona de comodidad.

— Algo así.

Purity se queda callada unos segundos, y luego mira a Melody con enojo. Levanta su casco y

_SLAP_

Le da una fuerte bofetada a la unicornio. Melody se queda impactada por lo que acababa de pasar.

— En verdad eres una tonta. ¿Crees que así vas a lograr algo? — dice Purity con un tono de molestia.

— Yo...

— ¡Las ponis como tú me enferman! Aquellos que tienen miedo de enfrentar el mundo. Escúchame bien. He visto como cosas como la timidez, y el miedo provocan.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Yo conozco a una pony, la cual es la más tímida que te podrías encontrar. Ella siempre tuvo miedo de discutir con otros. Siempre tuvo miedo de defender lo que le importa, incluso si eso le causaba problemas a su hija — hace una pausa para calmarse — No digo que seas como ella, pero ella nunca pudo salir de su zona de comodidad. Generalmente se queda en casa todo el día, y casi nunca sale. Cada vez que la veo, debo hacer un gran esfuerzo por no descargar toda la ira que me provoca su actitud.

— ¿Lo ves? Voy a terminar como una inútil.

— No tienes porqué. Tú aun puedes arreglarte. Puedes hacer algo por mejorar las cosas. Puedes ir al escenario y mostrar que vas a llegar lejos. Toda tu familia y amigos estarán ahí para verte. No tienes que ganar, solo dar todo de ti.

— No quiero que nadie se decepcione de mí.

— Si no vas lo van a hacer. Tu hermano está muy emocionado por verte en el escenario. Incluso tu novio debe estar buzándote. El tipo es un mentecato, pero se preocupa por ti. Te consiguió una oportunidad única. Toda tu familia y amigos estarán ahí para verte. No tienes que ganar, solo dar todo de ti.

— ¿Crees que puedo?

— Eres tú la que debe creerlo. No le temes al público, te temes a ti misma.

Melody se queda pensando lo que escucho, y luego pone una mirada más segura.

— Lo haré

— Esa es la actitud.

— Pero... mírame. No puedo ir así. Tenemos que volver a mi casa.

Melody tenía la melena hecha un desastre, y además tenía que vestirse bien para el evento.

— El evento es en media hora, pero debes llegar media hora antes. No creo que de tiempo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Purity sale debajo del puente y observa un edificio cerca. Había visto fotos de ese lugar, ya que conocía a alguien ahí.

— Hay un lugar cerca donde te pueden arreglar, pero...

— Pero, ¿qué?

— Solo digamos que no será agradable para mí. Solo sígueme. Si corres, quizá nadie te vea.

Las 2 yeguas salieron debajo del puente, y empiezan a correr hacia donde Purity la guiaba. En unos minutos llegan a un gran edificio, que Melody reconoce.

— Purity, esta es la Buotique Carrusel, aquí se hacen de los mejores diseños de Equestria.

— Lo sé.

— No podremos pagarlo.

— No vamos a pagar, vamos a pedir un favor. La dueña es amiga de mi madre, pero no me agradan las amigas de mi madre.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Solo acabemos con esto

_Toc Toc Toc_

Después de unos segundos alguien abre la puerta, pero no era quien ellas esperaban. Purity pone una cara de molestia, y Melody una de susto.

— _Es oficial, este día no puede ser peor _— pensó Purity — ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?

El que abrió la puerta fue un dragón de 2 metros de escamas moradas. Era Spike, su maestro de escuela.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Purity? — pregunta el dragón molesto.

— Vine a pedir ayuda a Rarity. Supongo que tú estas aquí para otro intento fallido de conquistarla. Solo pierdes tu tiempo.

— ¡No pierdo mi tiempo!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tratando? ¿30 años?

— 20.

— Claro, eso es mucho mejor — dice Purity con sarcasmo.

— Solo cállate, voy a buscar a Rarity — dice el dragón cerrando la puerta.

— Purity, te enfrentaste al maestro.

— Sí, ¿y?

— No te da miedo. Es un dragón, y podría comerte.

— Es un mentecato, pero es inofensivo. No deberías temerle.

Después de un rato, una unicornio blanca abre la puerta.

— ¿Purity Soul? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta Rarity.

— Hola Rarity — dice la pegaso adolecente sin emoción — Mi amiga necesita ayuda.

Rarity ve a Melody, y se alarma al ver su estado. Rápidamente la mete a la Boutique, para arreglarla para su presentación.

* * *

Faltaba media hora para el Equestrian Idol. Hope Blessing se encontraba frente al estadio de Pony, viendo como varios ponis hacían fila para entrar. Ella esperaba que Purity hubiera podido encontrar a Melody Voice. En eso, llega Nail Builder, con la cabeza baja.

— ¿La encontraste? — pregunta Hope.

— No. No tengo idea de donde puede estar.

— No te preocupes, seguro Purity la encontró.

— Yo soy su novio y no la encontré. ¿Realmente crees que alguien que la conoció hace poco pueda encontrarla?

— Es mejor creer eso, a creer que todo saldrá mal.

Nail pone una cara de enojo y le da la espalda a Hope. La yegua solo esperaba con firmeza a que algo bueno pasara. En esos momento Hope ve a dos ponis acercarse. Pone una gran sonrisa a ver quiénes eran. Eran Purity Soul y Melody Voice. Las 2 corrían a paso moderado, ya que Melody no podía sudar por su maquillaje. Finalmente llegan, y Hope las abraza.

— Me alegra tanto que llegaran — dice la terrestre con gran alegría.

— Lamento los problemas que cause — dice Melody tratando de no llorar. Esta llevaba un vestido negro, que combinaba con su melena, la cual estaba bien alisada.

— No llores, se te arruinara el maquillaje — dice Purity.

— NAIL — Melody ve a su novio viendo hacia otro lado.

Nail se voltea y corre hacia ella. La pareja se besa, y se alegran tanto al verse.

— Estaba muy preocupado.

— Te prometo no volver a escapar. Gracias por esta oportunidad que me diste.

— Yo haría lo que sea por ti. Sabes que te amo

— Yo también te amo — se vuelven a besar — ¿Donde está mi familia?

— Ya entraron — dice Hope acercándose — Excepto por tu hermano, no sabes que escapaste.

— Me alegro. Voy a entrar.

— ¡Espera! Necesitas esto — Hope le pasa a Melody la invitación para participar.

— Gracias — dice la cantante con gran alivio — Me había olvidado totalmente de esto.

* * *

Había pasado una hora. El Equestrian Idol había comenzado. El estadio de Poniville estaba lleno de ponis de toda Equestria, que llegaron para ver el evento. Varios participantes habían pasado, y todos hicieron una gran participación. El ganador obtendría un contrato de grabación con la compañía que organizaba el evento.

Algo que sorprendió a muchos fueron los micrófonos usados. Se usaban en la cabeza, así que era fácil moverse en el escenario. Algunos fueron capaces de bailar un poco, gracias al invento de Nail Builder.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Melody. El presentador grita su nombre y la unicornio sale al escenario. La cantante estaba lista para darlo todo. No veía a sus seres queridos entre el público, pero sabía que todos estaban allí apoyándola. Enciende su micrófono de diadema, y empieza a hablar.

— Estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí. Gracias a todos mis amigos, familia, y a mi novio Nail. Esta canción es para todos por darme su apoyo.

**Canción: Oracion, de Ai Kayano (Ending de No Game No Life). Pueden buscar una versión subtitulada.**

Melody cantaba con gran pasión. Todos sus conocidos en el público escuchaban su hermosa voz. Ella había escrito esa bella letra. Su hermanito Chord estaba feliz de escuchar a su hermana. Los padres de la cantante, la miraban más que orgullosos. Roll Shooter se encontraba en un lugar alto del estadio, tomando fotografías.

Nail Builder, estaba feliz de que su novia hubiera conseguido más confianza. Aunque no le agradaran, era gracias a Hope Blessing y Purity Soul.

Purity y Hope observaban como su esfuerzo dio frutos. Purity no estaba del todo segura de sí todo lo que hizo valió la pena, pero al ver a Melody en el escenario, todas sus dudas se fueron.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo, Purity — dice Hope con un tono de alegría calmada.

— Fuiste tú la que quiso ayudarla.

— Y fuiste tú la que no se apartó y ayudo a quien lo necesitaba. Eres una gran amiga, Purity.

— Tú eres mucho mejor, Hope.

La música dejo de sonar, terminando la excelente presentación que hizo Melody. Todo el mundo le empezó a aplaudir. La unicornio sentía que podía lograr lo que fuera. Sabía que acababa de dar el primer paso para lograr su sueño.

— ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! — grita Melody, dejando que el micrófono eleve su voz. Tenía tanta felicidad que quería gritar.

El resto del evento continúo. Al final Melody obtuvo un tercer lugar. Estaba claro que, con su falta de experiencia, no podría ganar, pero logro mostrar al mundo lo que podía lograr. Melody salió del estadio para abrazar fuertemente a todos sus seres queridos, quienes la apoyaron a salir de la prisión que ella misma se puso.

_"En esta vida, todos tenemos sueños, pero nunca los alcanzaremos sino ponemos de nuestra parte. Habrá oportunidades que pueden venir de cualquier parte. Nuestros amigos, familia, y Dios; nos abrirán puertas, pero es nuestra decisión atravesarlas. Estas puertas solo pueden ser atravesadas por aquellos que están dispuestos a salir de su zona de comodidad"_

Arco de Melody Voice, FIN

**Este es el fin del segundo arco de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ya saben cómo funciona esto. ¿De quién será el próximo arco? ****Adivinen. Bye bye.**


	10. La pegaso mayor

**Lamento la tardanza con este cap. La semana pasada la use para escribir un One-shot llamado Batalla por la magia. Es una pelea entre Star Swirl y Tirek. Si quieren pueden verlo.**

**Antes de empezar, ¿recuerdan que les pedí adivinar que arco seguía? Pues... nadie adivino. Por lo visto se olvidaron que este personaje también está en mi historia.**

**Debo aclarar una cosa. A partir de este arco, la historia se volverá más seria. **

Capítulo 10. La pegaso mayor.

Era medio día en Equestria. En la secundaria de Ponyville un dragón morado, con traje y corbata, se encontraba dando una clase de matemáticas a sus estudiantes. Spike escribía rápidamente en el pizarrón, mientras daba una explicación complicada.

— Una vez que la función esta derivada, deben encontrar todos los puntos donde la derivada sea 0. Al hacer esto encuentran los puntos máximos y mínimos de la función. El siguiente paso es derivar otra vez, y repetir el mismo proceso para encontrar los puntos de inflexión. Al evaluar todos los puntos en la función original...

— _Celestia, ¿que hice para merecer esto?_ — piensa una pegaso celeste de melena rubia, que tenía la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Purity Soul estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. La pegaso voltea a la derecha y ve a una terrestre lila de melena roja, quien tenía un lápiz en su boca, con el que escribía en un cuaderno todo lo que el maestro explicaba.

— _¿Cómo Hope puede anotar tanto sin aburrirse? — _Purity regresa su vista al pizarrón donde había un montón de números y la letra X aparecía bastante.

Spike seguía dando una explicación, la cual no parecía tener un final cercano.

— Con toda la información que se obtuvo al evaluar los intervalos, podemos determinar si la función crece o decrece. Finalmente, podemos trazar la gráfica de forma apropiada — Spike termina su explicación, y voltea a ver a su clase medio-dormida — Tengan cuidado, porque un pequeño error puede arruinar todo el procedimiento. Su examen de la próxima semana tendrá problemas como este, así que asegúrense de estudiar bien.

La campana suena, indicando la hora de almuerzo. Casi todos los alumnos suspiran de alivio.

— Pueden retirarse — Spike sale de la clase, y pone una sonrisa de satisfacción al hacerlo.

Dentro del salón, muchos empiezan a salir. Purity se levanta de su asiento, y estira sus cascos. Hope se levanta tranquilamente y guarda sus cosas.

— No entiendo como aguantas esas lecciones, Hope.

— Simplemente quiero que me vaya bien en los exámenes. Estoy esperándolos.

— ¿Acaso eres una cerebrito que se obsesiona con exámenes? — dice la Purity con tono de burla.

— No. Solo... — Hope se queda callada unos segundos.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí... Solamente quiero que me vaya bien. No quiero terminar el año fallando en mis notas.

— Tiene sentido. ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

— Seguro

Las amigas salen del aula. Al rato el aula queda vacía, o por lo menos eso parecía. En un asiento había quedado una pegaso sentada. Se levanta de su asiento y da un suspiro, seguido de unas palabras.

— Solo quiero acabar con esto — dice en voz baja, antes de retirarse.

* * *

En la cafetería, Purity y Hope se sientan en una mesa donde empiezan a conversar.

— Entonces, ¿entiendes todo lo que el maestro dice?

— Así es — Hope pone una sonrisa — Solo hay que prestar atención.

— Pero, ¿enserio no te aburres?

— No realmente. Pienso que es solo una experiencia que vale la pena.

— ¿Valdrá tanto la pena?

— El día en que nos conocimos dijiste que venir a la escuela es parte de la vida.

— ¿Yo dije eso? — Purity se lleva un casco a la frente para tratar de recordar — No lo recuerdo.

— No importa. Yo si lo hago. Por cierto...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pretender que él no está aquí?

Al lado de Purity estaba sentado un terrestre verde de melena castaña. Roll Shooter llevaba todo el tiempo ahí, aparentemente.

— A veces ignoro los problemas — dice Purity manteniendo su vista en Hope.

— Tú también me importas Purity.

— Cállate Roll. ¿No deberías estar con Nail y Melody?

— Me gustaría, pero están de vacaciones.

— ¿De vacaciones?

Roll asiente con la cabeza y saca un papel de su alforja.

— El micrófono de diadema de Nail es todo un éxito. Sus ganancias le dejaron invitar a Melody a un viaje al Imperio de Cristal.

Pone el papel en la mesa, el cual era una postal donde aparecían Nail y Melody saludando. En el fondo se podía distinguir un gran palacio hecho de cristal, del cual salía una bella aurora.

— ¿Tiene que ser una jodida broma?

— No lo es. El tipo gana bastante. A veces me da miedo preguntar cuánto dinero tiene guardado.

Hope observa la postal y queda sorprendida.

— Wow. Pero... ¿no será problemático hacer un viaje antes de la primera semana de exámenes? — pregunta la terrestre lila, regresando su mirada a Roll.

— Regresaran el Domingo.

— ¿Cómo van a estudiar?

— El tipo es un jodido genio. Puede hacer lo que se le da la gana. A Melody le va bien, ya que, por lo visto, Nail la ayuda a estudiar.

— ¿Sus padres no le dicen nada?

— Los padres de ella están felices de que tenga un buen novio. Ella me conto que puede viajar con Nail mientras sus notas no bajen y no tengan relaciones íntimas.

— ¿Y los de Nail?

— No sé nada de ellos. Nail nunca me ha contado, y jamás me invita a su casa, aunque no creo que les moleste.

Hope vuelve a ver la postal y sonríe.

— Me alegra que estén felices.

— Melody está más feliz que nunca. Ese evento de hace un mes la cambio. ¿Cómo es que no se juntan?

Hope pone una cara de duda.

— ¿Ehmm? Mejor que te diga ella.

Roll voltea a ver a Purity, quien tenía una cara de molestia. Finalmente Purity suspira, y habla.

— El mentecato y yo nos detestamos. Acordamos que nos mantendríamos alejados en la escuela. A veces salimos con Melody a algún lado, pero es poco ya que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con él.

— ¿Cómo es que pase un mes sin saberlo?

— Porque no es tu asunto.

— Somos amigos, ¿no?

— A penas

— Eso me basta.

— Entonces... ¿Somos tu respaldo y te quedaras aquí hasta que Nail y Melody vuelvan?

— ¡Exactamente! — dice el Corcel con un tono animado — ¿Puedo quedarme?

Purity lo mira con una mirada de molestia, pero mira al techo en señal de rendición.

— Si Hope lo permite, yo también.

— Así se habla — Roll voltea a ver a Hope — ¿Qué me dices Hope? — la yegua no respondía, ya que parecía distraída viendo otra cosa — Hope. Equestria a Hope.

— ¿Ehh? — voltea a ver a Roll — Ahh sí. Puedes quedarte.

— Ya verán que la pasaremos muy bien

Roll le pone un casco sobre Purity en señal de compañerismo. La pegaso lo voltea a ver con furia, por lo que el corcel se pasa al lado de Hope.

— Hazlo de nuevo, y pierdes el casco.

— O...Ok — el corcel traga saliva del miedo.

— Como sea. Puedes quedarte mientras no molestes.

— Discúlpenme un momento.

En ese momento Hope se levanta de la mesa, mientras observaba a alguien. Purity se extraña de eso, y voltea a la dirección que veía su amiga. Al hacerlo pone otra cara de molestia.

— ¿Enserio vas a intentarlo de nuevo, Hope?

— Tengo curiosidad.

— Llevas intentándolo más de un mes. Solo date por vencida.

— Hoy no — dice Hope con una sonrisa, mientras camina.

Roll no entendía lo que pasaba. Ve hacia donde se dirige Hope, y nota una mesa, donde solo había una pegaso naranja de melena magenta. El corcel sabía que ella estaba en su salón, pero no recordaba su nombre.

— ¿Podrías explicarme lo que está pasando? — pregunta Roll a Purity.

— Poco después de que empezaran las clases, a Hope y a mi casi nos arrolla esa pegaso en su scooter.

— Aja.

— Al día siguiente, Hope me conto de una leyenda urbana de 3 potrancas que hacían lo que fuera por obtener sus Cutie Marks. De repente, esa pegaso se mete a la conversación diciendo que ella conoció a esas potrancas. Yo no le creo, pero Hope sí. Cada semana Hope va a preguntarle mas sobre esa leyenda, pero la insolente siempre la rechaza.

— Que cruel.

— Bastante, pero Hope puede ser algo obstinada. Ya deberías saberlo.

— Lo sé. Eso me gusta de ella — dice Roll en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Ehh nada. jejeje — el corcel suelta una risita para encubrirse — Ahora que lo pienso, también conozco esa leyenda, aunque tengo entendido que es real.

Purity voltea a ver a Roll con intriga.

— ¿Eso cómo lo sabes?

— Mi cartera me lo dijo.

— ¿Tu cartera?

— Ella no nota que hay unos buzones en el primer piso de mi edificio, así que me deja las cartas en mi puerta. Al principio era molesto, pero me acostumbre. A veces hablo con ella de familia, la escuela, y el pueblo.

— ¿Y de repente ella te conto esa leyenda? Eso no tiene sentido.

— Si la conocieras, entenderías que ella es un algo distinta.

— No me interesa. El punto es que ella podría contarle a Hope la historia, y así se alejara de esa pegaso insolente. Voy a contarle — Purity se levanta rápidamente para ir con Hope.

— Espera no... — Roll se queda solo — me dejes. Y luego se queja de la insolencia de otros.

Purity camina rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban Hope y la otra pegaso. Al acercarse empieza a oír la conversación que estaba teniendo su amiga.

— ¿Ya estás de ánimo para contarme de las Crusaders, Scootaloo? — pregunta Hope con una expresión feliz.

La pegaso, de nombre Scootaloo, observa a Hope con una mirada indiferente. Era la cara de alguien que no estaba de ánimo para conversar.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes con eso? — responde Scootaloo con tono frio.

— Porqué realmente me da curiosidad. Me parece que es una historia muy buena. Si fue real, quiero saber cómo acaba.

— Es solo una historia, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

— Simplemente no puedo estar tranquila sin saber su final. Esa historia me inspiro mucho.

— No digas tonterías. Solo fueron 3 bobas que no podían notar que ya eran buenas el algo. Intentar tantas cosas al azar fue solo una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Pues...

En ese momento Scootaloo se da cuenta que estaba hablando de más. No había forma de saberlo, pero parecía que Hope podía hacer que ella siguiera hablando. Parecía una especie truco psicológico.

— Pues, ¿qué?

— Nada. Solo déjame sola. ¿No ves que no quiero hablar contigo?

— Por favor.

Scootaloo solo levanta el casco haciendo una señal de "Háblale al casco". En ese momento Purity se acerca molesta. No le agradaba que alguien tratara así a su amiga.

— Escúchame bien niña grande. Nadie trata así a mi amiga.

— Purity no es nece...

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso al verte? Eres solo una solitaria, que no quiere aceptar a alguien que amablemente se acerca. No sé cuántos años tienes, pero sé que eres una perdedora, por seguir en la escuela. No te preocupes, ya no te molestaremos más. Vámonos Hope — Antes de que Hope reaccionara, Purity la toma del casco, y la jala.

Hope voltea a ver a Scootaloo. La pegaso mantenía una mirada seria, pero eso hace que a Hope le dé un escalofrió. Pudo ver que era la mirada de alguien que trataba de contener sus emociones, pero que sufría por dentro. Sin embargo, ella sabía reconoce más en esos ojos, algo que en serio la hizo soltar unas lágrimas.

Las amigas llegan a la mesa con Roll Shooter.

— Purity... — dice Hope secándose las lágrimas.

— Ya se lo que me vas a decir. No estuvo bien de mi parte, pero enserio no podía dejar las cosas así. Yo me preocupo por ti y...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Hope le da un abrazo.

— Gracias, por preocuparte por mí.

La pegaso celeste no entendía lo que pasaba, pero le devuelve el abrazo a su amiga.

— No hay de qué. Alguien tiene que asegurarse, que no te pase nada.

— Yo también lo hago

— No arruines el momento Roll — dice Purity viendo seriamente al corcel.

— Gracias por tu apoyo Roll — dice Hope con un tono gentil.

Purity se percata de que Hope estaba llorando un poco.

— No te preocupes Hope. Roll conoce a alguien que te puede contar más sobre esas Crusaders.

— Eso no importa ahora Purity — dice Hope con tono serio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es sobre Scootaloo.

— ¿Esa pegaso insolente? ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si fue así yo... — no pudo terminar, pues Hope le pone un casco en la boca.

— Tengo que ayudarla.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Después de cómo te trató? ¿Qué rayos le puede estar pasando para que aun así quieras ayudarla?

— No lo se

— ¿Ehh?

Hope se vuelve a secar las lágrimas y voltea a ver a Scootaloo comiendo sola.

— No sé qué cosas le estén o hayan pasado en su vida, pero está sufriendo mucho. Lo vi en sus ojos. Enserio debo ayudarla Purity, ya que sino...

— Sino, ¿qué?

— Se va a suicidar.

Hope pronuncia esas palabras de forma muy seria. Purity solo se queda ahí, tratando de procesar lo que escucho. No sabía que pensar, pero sabía que su amiga no diría algo así, sin motivos.

**¿Que les parecio? Parece que todos se olvidaron que Scootaloo es un personaje en mi historia, aunque, siendo justo, ella no aparecio en los ultimos 5 capitulos, asi que no me sorprende.**

**Lo que dije al inicio es enserio. La historia se pondra mas seria.**


	11. La pegaso atormentada

**Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capitulo. Estuve extra-ocupado con mucho trabajo de la uniersidad. Les prometo que hare todo lo posible por publicar cada semana.**

Capitulo 11. La pegaso atormentada.

En la estacion de trenes de Ponyville, un tren acababa de llegar. Varios pasajeros salen, incluyendo a 2 yeguas adultas. Una era una unicornio blanca, quien llevaba un sombrero elegante, lentes oscuros, y un vestido que cubria su Cutie Mark; la otra, era una terrestre amarilla de melena roja, con una Cutie Mark en forma de un martillo y un pincel cruzados. Ambas dan un gran respiro, como si se sintieran liberadas.

— Es bueno estar en casa — dice la terrestre estirando los cascos — Fue buena tu idea de venir de visita unos dias.

— A mi me alegra tambien — responde la uicornio — Aunque me gustaria no tener que cubrirme para tener calma.

— El precio de la fama, ¿no?

— Si — suelta una risita — Voy a ver a mi hermana.

— Yo tambien hare lo mismo — ambas se abrazan para despedirse — ¿Crees que deberiamos buscarla?

— No creo que eso le agrade. Ya sabes lo obstinada que es. Adios.

— Adios.

Las 2 amigas se despiden, para ir a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

Purity Soul no podia no tenia idea de que pensar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Segun Hope Blessing, la pegaso con la que hablaron sufria tanto que se podia suicidar.

— Bromeas, ¿cierto? — dice Purity tratando de negar la situacion, pero Hope solo niega con la cabeza.

— Yo no bromearía con algo asi, Purity — contesta Hope de forma seria.

— Pero no entiendo, ¿Como puedes saber algo asi?

Hope se queda callada mirando al suelo, con una mirada triste. A pesar de esto, logra levantar la mirada para hablar.

— ¿He visto esa mirada muchas veces?

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

La terrestre lila seguia insegura, pero logra reunir fuerzas.

— No quiero hablar sobre eso.

— ¿Por qué? Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea.

— Purity... — Hope le pone un casco encima a su amiga, y hace un esfuerzo por no llorar — te prometo que un dia te lo contaré todo, pero hoy no es el momento. Confia en mi, por favor.

Purity piensa las cosas por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente llega a una conclusion.

— Esta bien, Hope. Yo confió en ti.

— Gracias — dice Hope dandole un abrazo a su amiga — ¿Me ayudas a ayudarla?

— Seguro. No me agrada nada esa pegaso, pero hare lo que sea para ayudarte.

— Ehhm, chicas — se escucha otra voz — Yo tambien estoy aqui.

Ambas giran la cabeza, y ven a Roll Shooter. Aparentemente se habian olvidado que el se encontraba sentado la mesa frente a ellas.

— Oh, lo siento Roll. ¿Me ayudas tu tambien?

— Lo que sea por ti.

— Gracias

Roll cierra los ojos y extiende sus patas como si esperara un abrazo, pero nada pasó. Al abrir los ojos ve como Hope estaba hablando con Purity.

— _Esto es deprimente_ — piensa el corcel con la mirada baja, pero al subirla de nuevo, nota algo — ¿Chicas?

— ¿Que ocurre, Roll? — pregunta Purity.

— La pegaso se fue.

— ¿Qué? — gritan ambas yeguas al unisono.

Voltean a la mesa donde estaba Scootaloo, pero ella ya no estaba ahi. Esta se habia marchado mientras ellas hablaban. Hope se alarma un poco, y empieza a ver a todos lados para encontrarla, pero no la vio.

— ¡Hay que encontrarla! — grita Hope, muy angustiada.

— Hope — Purity le pone un casco encima a su amiga — No te preocupes, no pudo ir lejos.

— Purity tiene razon. Quiza solo fue al baño.

Los 3 salen rapidamente de la cafeteria y empiezan a recorrer la escuela. Recorren el auditorio, cada baño, e incluso vuelven a revisar la cafeteria, pero no encontraron señales de Scootaloo. Finalmente, deciden buscar en su clase. Al llegar ven que Scootaloo era la unica ahi; estaba tomando una siesta en su escritorio. No tenian idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi, pero Hope se alegró al haberla encontrado, por lo que se acerca a ella.

— Scootaloo — Hope la mueve un poco para que despierte.

La pegaso abre los ojos molesta, y ve a Hope.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras sola!

— No puedo hacer eso. Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿De que rayos hablas?

— Se que algo te atormenta — Hope rapidamente le da un abrazo a su compañera — Yo puedo ayudarte, pero no acabes tu vida, por favor.

Scootaloo abra los ojos a su maximo, como si hubiera recibido una sorpresa. En ese momento, hace a un lado a Hope, se levanta de su escritorio, y la sujeta contra la pared, de forma brusca.

— Ahh

— ¿¡Como rayos sabes eso!? ¿¡Donde lo escuchaste!? ¡Responde!

En ese momento Scootaloo siente que algo la toma de la cola y la jala hacia atras, haciendo que suelte a Hope. Fue Purity Soul, quien tenia una mirada totalmente furiosa. Claramente no le agrado que alguien lastimara a su amiga.

— ¡Miserable! — grita Purity soltandola.

— ¡No te metas! — grita Scootaloo.

En ese momento Scootaloo se lanza sobre Purity, pero esta se hace a un lado, y la derriba. Purity se le coloca encima para sujetarla, pero Scootaloo usa su fuerza para quitarsela. Ambas se ponen de pie, lista para atacarse.

— ¡Por favor paren! — grita Hope, pero parece que ninguna le hizo caso.

Antes de que se atacaran, una fuerte luz les da a ambas en los ojos, evitando que pelearan. Las dos se restriegan los ojos y ven a Roll Shooter, con su camara, parado en medio de ambas.

— ¡Paren de una buena vez! ¿¡Que no ven que hacen sufrir a Hope!?

— ¿Hope? — Purity reacciona, y voltea a ver a su amiga, quien estaba llorando por la pelea que presencio — ¡Hope! — corre hacia su amiga — Perdoname, no quieria que pasara esto, yo... — no pudo terminar porque su amiga le pone un casco en la boca.

— Ya te dije que aprecio que te preocupes por mí — dice la terrestre lila mientras ponia una leve sonrisa — pero no pelees de nuevo por favor. Promételo.

— Lo prometo.

Scootaloo estaba ahi observandolo todo. Todo lo que prescencio hizo que varios recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

Flashback

Scootaloo se encontraba sentada fuera de su antigua escuela primaria. Parecia que estuviera esperando algo, mientras escuchaba unas voces viniendo de adentro. Al rato, llegan otras 2 potrancas, una terrestre amarilla de melena roja, y una unicornio blanca con melena rosa y morada.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntan ambas al unisono.

— Mis padres estan hablando con la señorita Cheerilee, pero parece que me van a suspender.

— No debiste pegarle a Diamond Tiara — dice la unicornio.

— ¿La van a defender? Ella se lo busco por molestarnos todo el tiempo.

— No la estoy defendiendo, solo digo que no esta bien que recurras a la violencia.

— Como sea — bufa Scootaloo.

— Scootaloo — habla la terrestre — Tus notas estan bajando, y no esta bien que te metas en mas problemas.

— ¿De que lado estan?

— No es sobre lados, solo quiero que todo este bien. Este año nos vamos a graduar de la primaria. Quiero te todas sigamos juntas. Prometeme que ya no te meteras en problemas, y que estudiaras mas.

Scootaloo da un suspiro y finalmente habla.

— Lo prometo

Fin Flashback

La pegaso naranja estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hope se le acerca.

— ¿Scootaloo? ¿Estas bien? No quiero que haya ninguna pelea, solo quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Como sabes que me quiero suicidar?

— Solo lo vi en tus ojos.

— Ya veo.

— Quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Yo puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que me dejes — le da un abrazo a Scootaloo, tratando de contener sus lagrimas — Aun tienes una vida por delante, y no quiero que la desperdicies.

— ¿Por que te importa tanto?

Hope se queda callada unos segundos, antes de responder a la pregunta.

— Porque sí. Toda vida es importante, incluyendo la tuya. Por favor, cuentame que ocurre — dice Hope con su tono amable, lo cual hace que Scootaloo se calme un poco.

— Te lo contare despues de clases, pronto va a sonar la campana.

— Ok. Es una promesa, ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

La campana sono, por lo que todos los alumnos regresaron al salon. Las clases siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. El maestro Spike dio una clase dificil para la mayoria, hasta que finalmente llega la hora de salida. Todos los alumnos salieron, excepto 4. Scootaloo empezo a contar a los otros 3, sobre su vida.

— ¿Un momento? — interrumpe Roll — ¿¡Tienes 25 años!?

— Asi es.

— Pero, ¿cómo?

— No te incumbe.

— ¿Por que ya no quieres vivir? — pregunta Hope.

— Porque ya me di por vencida. Estos ultimos 2 años he tratado de graduarme, pero no pude. Ya no aguanto mas. Decidi que si no me va bien en estos examenes, voy a acabar con todo.

— ¿Por que te importa tanto graduarte? ¿Serviria a estas alturas? — interrumpe Purity.

Scootalo mira a Purity con una mirada molesta. Claramente, seguia molesta por la pelea que tuvieron antes. En ese momento Hope le pone un casco encima y asiente con la cabeza, lo que convence a Scootaloo para hablar.

— Tengo 2 amigas que se graduaron hace mucho. Hoy en dia son ponis reconocidas, y quiero alcanzarlas. No he podido mirarlas a la cara desde que repeti un año por primera vez, asi que prometia que les hablaria cuando me gradúe.

— ¿Quienes son? — pregunta Hope.

— Una es una arquitecta famosa llamada Apple Bloom, y la otra es una cantante famosa llamada Sweetie Belle.

Todos se quedan procesando lo que oyeron, hasta que...

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? — grita Roll — ¿Es enserio?

— No me interesa que me creas.

— Que bueno que Melody Voice no esta aqui. Ella sin duda no te dejaria en paz.

— No se quien es Melody Voice, pero suena a una obsesiva.

— Volvamos a lo principal — interrumpe Hope — Si te va bien en los examenes, ¿vas a seguir?

— Una parte de mi quiere volver a ver a mis amigas, pero otra parte quiere acabar con mi sufrimiento.

— Hagamos esto. Yo te ayudare a estudiar para los examenes, y entonces todo se arreglara.

— Solo perderias tu tiempo, esta claro que no serviria. Dejame morir en paz.

Hope se queda callada unos segundos, y luego pone una mirada de enojo.

— ¿¡Llamas a eso morir en paz!? — grita la terrestre — ¡Solamente estas siendo infantil!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que oyeron, sobretodo Purity. Era la primera vez que veia a su amiga elevar la voz de esa manera. Estaba claro que estaba molesta por las cosas que decia Scootaloo.

— Voy a ayudarte, quieras o no. Vas a aprobar esos examenes, y viviras una buena vida.

Scootaloo no podia negarlo. Estaba algo intimidada por la actitud agresiva de Hope, todos lo estaban. La terrestre tenia una mirada de enojo total, que podria asustar a cualquiera.

— Es... Esta bien. Voy a aceptar tu ayuda — dice Scootaloo sintiendose derrotada — ¿Que es lo que propones?

— Hoy es viernes, y los examenes empiezan el lunes. Hoy y el fin de semana, vamos a ir a la biblioteca de la escuela. Yo te ayudare a estudiar para cada clase. Yo te prometo que hare todo a mi alcance para que apruebes, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte.

— Esta bien, acepto.

— Me alegro. Vamos.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, ahora — dice Hope con firmeza. Se aleja un poco de Scootaloo, y va a hablar con sus amigos — ¿Que haran ustedes?

— No puedo quedarme, perdon — dice Roll con algo de pena — Tengo trabajo. Recibi informacion de que la cantante Sweetie Belle visitaria el pueblo hoy, y tengo que fotografiarla.

— ¿Crei que ya no serias un acosador? — dice Purity.

— Esto no es acosar. Esto es ser un paparazzi.

— ¿Cual es la diferencia?

— Esto es legal. Adios.

— Espera — lo detiene Hope.

— ¿Que pasa?

La terrestre lila se acerca a su compañero, le susurra algo al oido y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que el terrestre verde se sorojara bastante.

— Actuaste muy bien hoy. Te lo agradezco.

— Lo que sea por ti — dice Roll con mucho nerviosismo — me tengo que ir. Adios.

— Adios

El fotografo sale del salon rapidamente. Por un momento hubo silencio, pero de la nada...

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Soy lo maximo! ¡Punto a mi favor! — se escucha un grito de fuera del salon, lo que hizo que Hope riera un poco, mientras soltaba una lagrima. El grito siguió por 30 segundos, hasta que Roll estuvo demasiado lejos para ser oído.

— ¿Y tu que haras? —dice Hope mirando a Purity — Se que ella no te agrada, pero apreciaria que me acompañes.

La pegaso celeste mira por la ventana, y contempla las nubes del cielo. Hope no comprendia lo que pasaba, pero tuvo paciencia para esperar. Despues de unos segundos de silencio, Purity habla.

— La verdad no estoy segura de como sentirme. Realmente no soporto estar cerca de Scootaloo, y también siento que esto me va a causar, pero tampoco quiero hacerte a un lado. Debes pensar que soy egoísta.

— Jamas pensaría eso — dice Hope poniendo una sonrisa calmada — No me harias a un lado. Solamente estaríamos dejando nuestro tiempo juntas para después. Yo entiendo que quieras hacer otras cosas, y me gustaria pasar tiempo contigo, pero no puedo abandonar a alguien que sufre.

— Esta vez voy a pasar. Siento que necesito pensar un poco. Me voy a casa.

— Adios Purity — Hope abraza a su amiga — Ya me ayudaste mucho las otras veces. Yo jamas pensaría mal de ti solo porque no quieres venir esta vez.

— Gracias Hope — le devuelve el abrazo — Nos vemos el Lunes.

Purity se retira, dejando solas a su mejor amiga y a Scootaloo. Hope voltea a ver a Scootaloo, mientras hace un esfuerzo por no llorar mas. Scootaloo no comprendia lo que había pasado, pero ella tuvo amigas una vez, y sabia que esas relaciones tenían altas y bajas.

— Vamos a estuduiar, ¿te parece?

— Ok, ¿Estas bien?

— No te preocupes. Esto no es nada.

* * *

Ya en la noche, algun lugar de Ponyville, Roll Shooter caminaba con su camara en el cuello. Se detiene y observa un gran edificio.

— Si no me equivoco, esta es la Boutique Carrusel. Es curioso como una hermana es diseñadora, y la otra cantante. Seguro me pagan extra por tomar fotos de las 2. Quiza pueda invitar a Hope a algun lugar bonito — Roll deja de hablar, y no ve a nadie a su alrededor — Debo dejar de hablar solo, aunque es divertido.

El corcel se acerca a una ventana, pero al mirar no ve a nadie.

— Recuerda tu auto-entrenamiento Roll. Mientras estes afuera, no es delito — decia el corcel para si mismo.

Roll recorre cada ventana, hasta que llega a una que daba a la cocina del lugar. Ahi habian 2 unicornios conversando, mientras tomaban té. El corcel rapidamente prepara su camara, y desactiva el flash. No escuchaba de que hablaban, pero empieza a fotografiar el momento. Adentro, las unicornios conversaban calmadamente, sin notar que las observaban.

— Es bueno tenerte de visita Sweetie Belle. ¿Como va el mundo de la musica?

— Es agotador Rarity. Me gusta mucho cantar frente a la multitud, pero toda la atencion que recibo es molesta.

— ¿Cual es el problema?

— Me siguen a donde quiera que voy. Tengo que cubrirme completamente para que los paparazzi no me encuentren.

— Recuerdo que hace años yo habria hecho de todo para tener esa atencion. Una vez me puse celosa de Fluttershy cuando se volvio la modelo de Photo Finnish.

— No te perdias de nada. Son muy molestos — responde Sweetie Belle con tono de molestia — Hablando de Fluttershy, supe que se mudo de nuevo aqui.

— Asi es. Vive con su esposo y su hija en su antigua casa.

— Me gustaria visitarla uno de estos dias.

Roll estaba afuera observando todo con cara de aburrimiento.

— _Hagan algo interesante. Mi paga depende de eso_ — piensa el corcel esperando — _Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esa Fluttershy fue la modelo definitiva de mi idolo. Quiza si sigo a Sweetie Belle pueda conocerla. Seguro tiene una hija igual de hermosa _— pone una cara de pervertido, pero se da una bofetada a si mismo — _NO. Eso no esta bien. Ahora solo tengo ojos para Hope. _

— Sweetie Belle oiste algo. Sono como a una bofetada.

— Creo que sí — voltea a a ventana y ve a Roll — AHHHH

— ¿_Por qué hago cosas? — _Roll trata de correr, pero rapidamente siente una magia que lo agarra de la cola — _Esto se siente familiar._

Rapidamente, Rarity abre la ventana y meta a Roll. La unicornio estaba claramente molesta.

— ¿Como te atreves a arruinar mi tiempo con mi hermanita? — dice Rarity furiosa.

— No se de que hablas. Yo solo pasaba por aqui.

— Pasabas al lado de mi ventana, con una camara. Deberia darte una golpiza.

— No serias la primera yegua en hacerlo — dice Roll — _¿¡Por que solo empeoro las cosas!?_

— Ya me hartaste — Rarity lo levanta, listo para arrojarlo por la ventana.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tengo un mensaje para Sweetie Belle!

— Si, ¿como no? — dice Sweetie con sarcasmo — Arrojalo hermana.

— ¡Es sobre tu amiga Scootaloo!

La unicornio cantante se sorprende por lo que acababa de oir.

— ¡Rarity, espera! Dejalo hablar.

Rarity baja a Roll al suelo, sin quitarle el mal de ojo.

— ¿Que pasa con Scootaloo?

— _Debo hacer lo que Hope me pidio —_ piensa Roll mientras recordaba las cosas que Hope le susurro al oido — Todo empezo esta mañana...


	12. La pegaso y el abismo

**Este capítulo me llevo más de lo que esperaba. Es el más largo que he escrito. **

Capítulo 12. La pegaso y el abismo

Era de noche, y dos yeguas caminaban entre un terreno lleno de manzanos. Una era un unicornio blanca con melena morada y rosa, y la otra era una terrestre amarilla con melena roja.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que me vengas a despertar a esta hora, Sweetie Belle? — pregunta la terrestre.

— Perdón Apple Bloom, pero en serio es urgente.

Al cabo de un rato llegan a un árbol donde había una especie de pequeña casa. El lugar estaba algo deteriorado, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo.

— Que recuerdos — dice Apple Bloom con nostalgia.

— Entremos.

Las dos yeguas entran a la casa, y Sweetie Belle usa su cuerno para iluminar el interior. Lo que había adentro sorprendió a la terrestre, era un pony verde de melena castaña, quien estaba atado de cascos, tenía una mordaza en la boca, y estaba moviéndose en el suelo para tratar de soltarse.

— Sweetie somos amigas, pero no te voy a ayudar en un secuestro.

— No es eso — Sweetie Belle usa su magia para liberar la boca de su prisionero.

— Ya era hora — se queja Roll Shooter — ¿Era necesario atarme?

— ¡Cállate! — dice la unicornio molesta — Apple Bloom el un paparazzi que molesto hace unas horas.

— Entiendo que son molestos, pero no es necesario llegar a este extremo.

— No es eso. Él tiene algo que decir sobre Scootaloo. Quise que estuviéramos las 2 para esto.

Apple Bloom abre los ojos como platos, y rápidamente se coloca sobre Roll.

— ¿Que sabes sobre ella? — empieza a agitar fuertemente al corcel — ¡Dime!

— Creo que voy a vomitar — esas palabras de Roll hacen que ambas yeguas se alejen — jajaja. Me alegra que sus 2 amigas estén aquí.

— No te hagas el idiota y dinos lo que sabes — dice Sweetie Belle con enojo.

— Con gusto lo hare, el domingo.

— ¿Qué?

— Se me pidió que si me las encontraba no les dijera nada hasta el domingo. Ahora creo que podemos acordar un punto de reunión y...

— ¡No me jodas! — grita Apple Bloom — Sweetie Belle este tipo puede estarnos engañando. Quizá solo dijo eso para que no lo lastimes.

— Oigan, les estoy diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo dices para escapar y no volver?

— Porque escapar seria traicionar a alguien importante para mí. Les doy mi palabra

Roll tenía una mirada seria para mostrar su honestidad. Las 2 yeguas se alejan un poco para hablar. Roll podía ver como susurraban, pero no escuchaba nada. Al cabo de un rato, la 2 regresan y lo miran.

— Vamos a aceptar que nos lo cuentes el domingo — dice Sweetie Belle.

— Así me gusta ahora...

— Pero no te vas de aquí.

— ¿ehh?

— Vamos a mantenerte a aquí para vigilarte.

— ¿EHHHHHHHHHH? No pueden hacer eso.

— Claro que si — dice Apple Bloom poniendo una sonrisa malévola — Te traeremos lo que necesites para sobrevivir. Después de todo, son solo 2 días.

Roll no podía creer en lo que estaba metido, pero tenía una gran motivación para seguir adelante.

— _Lo que sea por ti Hope. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que hiciste por mí —_ piensa Roll ya resignado — Está bien, acepto.

— Creo que nunca intentamos obtener Cutie Marks de secuestradoras — dice Sweetie Belle soltando una risita.

— Hubiera sido terrible. Imagínate como se verían.

— Quizá un saco de lona con un pony dentro.

— Quizá una cuerda y un pasamontañas.

Las dos amigas ríen como si fueran pequeñas de nuevo.

— Que recuerdos, ¿no? — dice la unicornio con nostalgia — En verdad éramos muy infantiles.

— Eran buenos tiempos. Extraño como las 3 tratábamos de obtener nuestras marcas.

— Disculpen — habla Roll y lo voltean a ver — De casualidad ustedes hacían cosas al azar para obtener sus Cutie Marks.

— Ehh. Algo así.

— _Eso le ve a interesar a Hope — _piensa Roll — ¿Podrían contarme más?

* * *

Pasaron 2 días. Eran las 10:00 AM del domingo, y en la biblioteca de secundaria de Ponyville habían 2 yeguas con varios libros en la mesa. Una era una terrestre lila de melena roja, y la otra era una pegaso naranja de melena magenta, quien tenía una expresión de agotamiento.

— ¿Podemos descansar? — pregunta Scootaloo poniendo la cara sobra la mesa.

— Aún no — responde Hope con seriedad — Has progresado en varias materias, pero aun te falta bastante en Matemáticas.

— No entiendo porque debemos aprender todo eso. No es como si todos nos fuéramos a volver jodidos ingenieros.

— Sé que no parece de utilidad, y estoy segura de que no nos va a servir, pero es una materia a aprobar. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprobarla. ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?

Scootaloo guarda unos segundos de silencio, tras los cuales levanta la cabeza a al techo, mientras se recostaba en su silla.

— De pequeña quería ser una Wonderbolt, como la pony que más admiro — dice la pegaso con seriedad.

— Eso es genial — dice la terrestre lila con impresión.

— Pero eventualmente comprendí que eso no iba a ser posible.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No quiero hablar de eso. Después comprendí que siempre pude hacer grandes piruetas con mi scooter, cosa que debí notar mucho antes. Obtuve mi cutie mark, y eso me hizo pensar que podría ser una acróbata extrema o algo así, pero...

— _Pero,_ ¿qué?

— Nada. No es importante ahora.

— _Quizá necesito abrirme más a ella _— piensa Hope — Yo quiero ser una psicóloga.

— ¿Psicóloga?

— Así es. Los psicólogos son los doctores que estudian...

— ¡Ya se lo que son! No soy ignorante.

— Ok, lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que sé que muchos sufren por conflictos mentales y emocionales, y yo quiero ser capaz de ayudar.

Scootaloo se queda pensativa un rato y luego se empieza a reír. Hope no entendía que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Entonces puedes comprender como me siento? ¿Has usado tus poderes de psicología conmigo? ¿Acaso me has estado manipulando para un estudio?

— No es eso. En verdad te quiero ayudar, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas. Solo puedo comprender como te sientes si me hablas.

— Lo mejor será que ni hablemos. Si te importa tanto mi vida, entonces ayúdame a estudiar.

— _Esto no se ve bien — _piensa Hope — _Me gustaría tenerte como apoyo, Purity._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Purity Soul se encontraba en su habitación, de su casa. La pegaso celeste estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, mientras ponía una cara de aburrimiento. El libro que leía decía "Historia de Equestria" en la portada.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene aprender todo esto? — dice para sí misma — ¿De qué me va a servir conocer sobre la invasión de Changelings, el Imperio de cristal, las Portadoras de la armonía sin nombre, o la estúpida fundación de Ponyville?

Purity deja el libro, y se recuesta mirando al techo. Tenía una gran cara de aburrimiento, mezclada con algo de tristeza. Ella había pasado 2 días en casa, estudiando con esa misma expresión. Por más que tratara de ignorarlo, ella sabía bien que le estaba molestando, y ese algo no eran los estudios. Purity se levanta y va a un escritorio donde tenía un marco con una foto.

— He visto esta foto muchas veces, y no había notado que fotografiaba tan bien.

En la foto estaban ella y Hope Blessing, sonriendo. Se veían bastante felices, siendo las mejores amigas. Esa foto había sido un regalo de Roll Shooter, poco después de que lo ayudaron. El corcel les regalo una a cada una, aunque Purity no estaba segura si este conservo una tercera para sí mismo.

— ¿Estoy siendo egoísta? No tengo ninguna obligación de involucrarme en esto, pero... ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

_Toc toc toc_

Se escucha el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

— Hija — se oye una voz calmada viniendo del otro lado de la puerta — Te traje algo de comer.

Purity pone cara de molestia, se dirige a su puerta, y la abre. Del otro lado estaba su madre, Fluttershy, sosteniendo una bandeja con su boca. La bandeja tenía un tazón de avena, y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

— Gracias — dice Purity tomando la bandeja con su boca, y colocándola sobre su escritorio, luego voltea a ver a su madre — Ya te puedes ir.

— Ehm. Ok — dice Fluttershy bajando la mirada, mientras se retiraba.

Purity pone una cara de duda, hasta que finalmente suspira y habla, sin dejar de mirar la foto con su amiga.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tú... ¿has hecho algo para ayudar a un amigo, sabiendo que eso no te traerá nada bueno?

Fluttershy estaba impactada por lo que oía. Dentro de ella, se había desatado una gran oleada de alegría.

— Bueno... — Fluttershy se sienta en la cama de su hija — Una vez, Rainbow Dash necesitaba mi ayuda para crear un tornado que llevaría el agua a Cloudsdale.

— _Recuerdo que hace unos años participe en Manhattan, haciendo lo mismo — _piensa Purity.

— Yo realmente no quería hacerlo, me sentía inútil por volar tan lento, y muchos se burlaban de mí. Recuerdo que me deprimí bastante por eso.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Finalmente, comprendí que mi amiga en serio me necesitaba. Sabía que ella confiaba en mí, así que juntas logramos crear el tornado que levanto el agua hacia Cloudsdale.

— ¿No te arrepentiste?

— Oh no. Yo nunca me arrepentiría de ayudar a una amiga, además que eso me ayudo a crecer.

Purity sigue observando la foto, y procesa todo lo que escuchó. Una parte de ella quería llorar de culpa, pero logra contenerse.

— Me tengo que ir, como luego — la pegaso celeste sale corriendo de su casa, y emprende vuelo al poner un casco afuera — _Perdóname Hope, por favor._

Dentro de la casa, Fluttershy no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero pone una sonrisa y empieza a soltar lágrimas de alegría. La pegaso amarilla sale rápidamente de la habitación de su hija, y llega a la suya, donde había alguien durmiendo en la cama. Fluttershy empieza a moverlo, para despertarlo.

— ¡Healthy! ¡Healthy!

El pegaso verde de melena gris de melena gris despierta, pero se apegaba a sus sabanas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fluttershy? — dice Healthy Soul sin ganas de despertar — Fue una noche cansada, y quiero dormir antes de volver al hospital.

— Lo siento, pero tenía que contarte — dice Fluttershy dejando salir toda su alegría.

Healthy se recuesta en el respaldo de su cama, y se coloca sus anteojos que tenía en una mesita al lado. Cuando levanta la vista, ve a su esposa llorando, mientras sonreía.

— ¿Que paso? — dijo el corcel con preocupación.

— Es sobre Purity.

— ¿Que paso con ella?

— Me pidió ayuda, Healthy. Ella me pidió mi consejo. No lo había hecho desde que era pequeña — Fluttershy abraza a su esposo — Estoy tan feliz.

— Que buena noticia — Healthy Soul devuelve el abrazo a su esposa. Él comprendía bien lo mucho que significaba algo así para Fluttershy. No podía comprender que provoco eso en su hija; pero, lo que fuera, estaba feliz de que haya pasado.

* * *

En la biblioteca de la secundaria de Ponyville, Scootaloo estaba más que cansada. El estudio no estaba dando resultados, y ella claramente no quería más molestias.

— Se acabó — dice la pegaso naranja, mientras se levanta de su silla.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Hope.

— Hiciste lo que pudiste, y te lo agradezco, pero ya no le encuentro sentido.

— No — Hope se levanta rápidamente, y se coloca frente a la puerta de salida — No voy a dejar que hagas esto. No voy a dejar que acabes con tu vida.

— Ya es tarde. Me largo de aquí.

— No te dejare pasar — dice la terrestre con una mirada determinada.

— Sera por las malas

Scootaloo se acerca a Hope, y le aplica fuerza para apartarla. La pegaso tenia más fuerza por ser mayor, y Hope tenía muy poca fuerza física. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la terrestre, su compañera la logra apartar y la tira al suelo.

— Eres bastante ligera, y débil. Nada de lo que hagas me va a bloquear.

Hope se levanta algo lastimada, a pesar de que Scootaloo no la tiro tan fuerte.

— Por favor, no hagas esto. Tienes toda una vida por delante.

— La decisión está tomada. Adiós.

Scootaloo sale corriendo para buscar su scooter que estaba afuera. Una vez en su vehículo, agita sus alas, y empieza a moverse, hacia donde solo ella sabe.

Hope Blessing sale lo más rápido que puede hacia la salida de la escuela. Llega a la puerta de entrada, y se sienta. La pony cierra los ojos, junta sus cascos delanteros, y empieza a hablar en voz baja.

— Por favor, que lleguen. Ella aún tiene mucho por vivir. Sé que siempre pido un milagro para mí, pero esta vez enserio necesito uno para ella. Por favor, que todo salga bien.

Los minutos pasaron, y Hope seguía con los ojos cerrados, sus cascos juntos, y susurrando. Estaba claro que no iba a parar hasta que algo pasara.

— ¿Hope? — se escucha una voz.

La yegua abre sus ojos, y ve a un corcel frente a ella, quien se veía algo preocupado por ella.

— ¿Roll?

— Así es. Hice lo que me pediste.

Hope mira a 2 ponis que venían con Roll. Eran Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, las amigas de Scootaloo. La terrestre lila sonríe, y abraza a Roll.

— Gracias.

— No... hay de que — dice el corcel sonrojándose.

— ¿Disculpa? Eres Hope Blessing, ¿verdad? — se acerca Apple Bloom — ¿Es cierto lo que nos dijo él sobre Scootaloo? ¿En serio se quiere suicidar?

— Así es — dice Hope bajando la mirada — Planeaba que vinieran a apoyarla hoy, pero al final no pude detenerla. Se escapó para acabar con su vida, pero no sé a dónde — las amigas de Scootaloo quedaron impactadas al oír eso — ¿Ustedes saben a dónde pudo haber ido?

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se miran preocupadas, una idea vino a su mente, pero sabían que no eran buenas noticias.

— Hay un lugar al que podría ir — dice Sweetie Belle

— ¿Donde?

— A las afueras de Ponyville hay un abismo. Es probable que quiera saltar de allí.

— Se de qué lugar hablan. Escuche que hace años se realizó una competencia de animales voladores allí — dice Hope llevándose un casco a la barbilla — ¿Por qué ese lugar?

— Hace tiempo sufrió un gran trauma allí. Conocemos a nuestra amiga, y lo más seguro es que vaya allí para castigarse.

— Pero hay un problema — habla Apple Bloom — queda muy lejos, y si ella se fue en su scooter, no podremos llegar a tiempo. La única forma seria volando.

Estaba claro que llegaron a un impasse. Ninguno de ellos era un pegaso, y Hope sabía que su amiga pegaso no se encontraba allí.

— Lo tengo — habla Roll — Síganme.

Las 3 yeguas siguen a Roll hacia la escuela, y llegan a un aula con la puerta cerrada. La puerta decía "Taller de Nail Builder". Roll trata de abrirla estrellándose con la puerta, pero no logra nada.

— ¿No tienes la llave? — pregunta Hope.

— Nail no regala llaves. Creo que ni siquiera Melody Voice tiene una. Hay algo ahí que nos puede servir, pero hay que abrirla.

— Déjamelo a mí — dijo Apple Bloom acercándose a la puerta; se da media vuelta, y la patea con sus cascos traseros. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Roll con asombro.

— Crecí en una granja. ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

Roll entra y observa el lugar. El salón era bastante grande, tenía varias mesas donde había construcciones sin terminar, y también había grandes armarios donde había más cosas. Roll se acerca a uno que tenía un gran letrero rojo que decía "Peligro". Lo abre, y ve a varias máquinas que no comprendía. Toma una cosa que se encontraba abajo y la saca, parecía ser un scooter negro, pero tenía una gran caja redonda pegada atrás.

— ¿Es un scooter? — pregunta Sweetie Belle extrañada.

— Algo así. Es un scooter que se mueve solo. No sé cómo funciona, pero la cosa que tiene atrás le permite avanzar más rápido que cualquier pony en uno normal. Es como un scooter, que funciona como un tren.

— ¿Por qué estaba en ese armario?

— ¿Es por el letrero? Mi amigo que lo construyó dijo es difícil de controlar. No quiere venderlo hasta que sea seguro.

— ¿Tenemos que usar esa cosa?

— No se me ocurre otra solución. Creo que llegaríamos en 10 minutos usándolo.

— Si le ponemos algo como una carreta detrás, podríamos ir todos — dice Apple Bloom — Seria como en los viejos tiempos.

Todos juntos sacan el scooter, y una carreta de metal que encontraron en el taller. Al llegar a la salida, usan una cuerda para unirlos. Solo quedaba un asunto por resolver.

— ¿Quien conduce? — pregunta Roll — Lo haría yo pero nunca he podido usar bien estas cosas.

— Yo lo hago — habla Sweetie Bell.

— ¿Segura? — pregunta Hope con preocupación.

— De pequeña Scootaloo me enseño, y puedo usar mi magia para balancearlo.

— Ya veo.

Sweetie observa que en el agarrador del scooter había un botón que decía "Encender", otro que decía "Apagar", a la derecha especie de pequeña palanca con una etiqueta que decía "Acelerador", y al izquierda una que decía "Freno". Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo por su amiga.

— ¿No habrá problemas por usar esto? — pregunta la unicornio.

— No te preocupes, solo necesitare que te tomes una foto con la novia del dueño, hoy en la noche.

— Ehh, Ok.

Apple Bloom y Hope Blessing se suben a la carreta, pero antes de que Roll hiciera lo mismo, Hope lo detiene.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta el corcel.

— Quiero que te quedes aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Yo puedo ser de ayuda.

— Sé que sí, pero necesito que hagas algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando Purity llegue, alguien le tiene que decir a dónde vamos.

— ¿Ella va a venir?

— Estoy segura que lo hará. Confió en ella.

— De acuerdo. Hare lo que me pides — dice Roll con una sonrisa confiada — _Ya pase atado 2 días en una casa del árbol. Esto no será nada._

— Gracias por entender.

— Lo que sea por ti. Cuídense.

Sweetie Belle oprime el botón de encendido, lo que provoca que la caja negra emita un sonido. La unicornio oprime la palanca de aceleración con su casco, y salen de ahí a gran velocidad. Por poco caen, pero la unicornio blanca usa su magia para balancear. El camino fue difícil, con varios giros, y teniendo cuidado de no chocar con nadie.

Apple Bloom y Hope se encontraban en el vehículo de carga. La terrestre tenía un casco sobre su cabeza, y su expresión no se veía muy bien, pero logra hablar como si nada pasara.

— ¿Podrías decirme que paso entre ustedes y Scootaloo? — pregunta Hope con algo de mareo.

— Pues... — Apple Bloom no estaba segura de contar su historia, pero había algo en Hope que le inspiraba confianza.

— Me serviría mucho.

— Esta bien. Cuando éramos pequeñas, las 3 formamos un grupo llamado las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¿Algún problema?

— No, lo siento. Esa parte cuéntamela después, por favor. Háblame de cuando empezaron los problemas.

— En nuestra escuela había una potranca muy mala llamada Diamond Tiara. Ella nos molestaba todo el tiempo, hasta que un día Scootaloo se hartó y la golpeo. Mi amiga fue suspendida una semana, por su comportamiento violento.

— Que horrible.

— Lo sé, pero el problema fue que esa semana de suspensión la hicieron atrasarse con las clases. Al final termino reprobando los exámenes finales, y tuvo que repetir el año.

— Pero no fue el único, ¿verdad?

— Tristemente, no. Entramos a la secundaria con un año de diferencia. Aun nos seguíamos viendo, pero cada vez menos. Obtuvimos nuestras Cutie Marks por aquella época, por lo que nuestras actividades se redujeron. Pasaron los años, y yo estaba en mi último año, junto con Sweetie Belle, pero Scootaloo había repetido 2 veces sus primeros 2 años. Finalmente, nos graduamos para seguir nuestras carreras, pero ella se quedó atrás. Tratamos de ayudarla, pero ella nos alejó. Nunca entendí por que le iba tan mal en las clases.

— Es posible que fuera su depresión. El estar apartada de ustedes debe haberle hecho perder el interés. Eso explicaría porque no comprendía nada de lo que estudie con ella, simplemente su depresión no la deja. Pero no entiendo por qué decide acabar con todo ahora.

— Cuando éramos pequeñas, dijimos que cada una lograría sus sueños al cumplir 25 años. Las 3 tenemos esa edad, y seguro Scootaloo aún recuerda eso.

Ambas miran el camino; ya se encontraban fuera de Ponyville, y faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el abismo al que vamos?

— Veras... Scootaloo también tiene otro problema que la ha atormentado toda su vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Scootaloo se encontraba llegando al lugar que quería. Se baja de su scooter, tira su casco al suelo, y camina lentamente para acercarse al fin del camino. Observando el abismo al que iba a saltar, era profundo, lo suficiente para matarla. La pegaso cierra los ojos, siente el viento recorrer su melena; de sus ojos, unas lagrima salieron.

— Perdón por haber sido una decepción para todos — Scootaloo da unos pasos adelante, lista para saltar.

— ¡Alto!

La pegaso se voltea, y ve a Hope Blessin ponis que no esperaba ver.

— ¿Apple Bloom? ¿Sweetie Belle?

— Así es — dice Sweetie Belle acercándose a su amiga.

— ¡No te acerques! — grita la pegaso acercándose al borde — No quiero que interfieran.

— Scootaloo, no tienes que saltar. No queremos que nuestra amiga se vaya.

— Yo ya me quede muy atrás. No merezco estar con ustedes. Solo soy una carga sin valor en el mundo.

— Tu vales mucho para nosotras — habla Apple Bloom — Nosotras sabemos que te puedes graduar. Sabemos que puedes lograr tus sueños.

— ¿Que saben ustedes de mis sueños? ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que paso aquí? Aquí murieron mis sueños, y por poco yo. Pienso que debí morir aquel día. Esta vez no tendré una cuerda que me salve.

— Por favor — Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se encontraban soltando algunas lágrimas.

— Lo siento — Scootaloo da unos pasos atrás para dejarse caer — Ya no puedo seguir más.

— NOOOO

En ese momento, Hope Blessing corre lo más rápido que puede; y, con sus dientes, sujeta la cola de Scootaloo para evitar que caiga.

— No te dejare ir — dice Hope entre dientes, mientras el peso de su compañera la arrastraba.

En eso, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle sujetan los cascos traseros de Hope para que no cayera al abismo.

— ¡Déjeme! — grita Scootaloo — ¡No quiero que caigan conmigo! ¡Ustedes deben vivir!

— ¡Prefiero morir a dejarte caer! — grita Sweetie Belle.

— ¡Eres nuestra amiga, te guste o no! — grita Apple Bloom.

La cosa solo empeoraba. El peso de Scootaloo y Hope, provocaba que las otras 2 yeguas empezaran a ser arrastradas.

— Lo lamento — dice Scootaloo mientras sus lágrimas caían al abismo — Lo lamento.

— No te rindas — dice Hope, mientras sentía un dolor en su cuerpo, debido al esfuerzo — Aun hay esperanza.

Las amigas de Scootaloo hacían un gran esfuerzo, pero no era suficiente. Parecía que pronto las 4 caerían al abismo.

— ¡Tira! — se escucha un grito.

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom sienten como algo las empieza a jalar de sus colas. Se voltean y ven a Roll Shooter jalando la cola de Sweetie Bell, con sus dientes, pero la cola de Apple Bloom era sujetada por una pegaso celeste, que no conocían.

— ¡Escuchen! — grita Purity Soul — A la cuenta de 3 jalen con todo lo que tengan. 1, 2 — las antiguas Crusaders se preparan — ¡3!

Todos jalan con todas sus fuerzas. La fuerza de los 4 es suficiente para levantar a Hope y a Scootaloo, y colocarlas en tierra firme. Todos se tiran al suelo para tomar aire.

— Estuvo cerca ¿no? — dice Roll con una sonrisa — Soy como el héroe que llega al último minuto.

— Cállate Roll — dice Purity levantándose, para ir con Hope. La terrestre estaba bastante cansada, pero se alegra mucho al ver a su amiga — Perdón por haberte dejado.

— Sabía que vendrías. Siempre confié en ti.

— ¿No estas molesta?

— Te dije que no me molestaría contigo si no me acompañabas — dice Hope levantándose con dificultad — Somos amigas, después de todo.

— Gracias.

Las amigas se dan un abrazo, sintiéndose muy felices de verse de nuevo. Ambas miran a Scootaloo que seguía acostada en el suelo, sin moverse. Estaba despierta, pero claramente todo eso le afecto. Purity pone una cara de enojo, pero antes de hacer algo, Hope se adelanta.

_SLAP_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos; Hope Blessing acababa de darle una fuerte bofetada a Scootaloo. La terrestre lila se coloca sobre su compañera, y empieza a soltar lágrimas.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! — grita Hope — Tienes salud, educación, amigos, familia, y toda una vida por delante; y decides acabar con tu vida. ¿¡Tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres!? ¿¡Que importa si repetiste algunos años!? ¿¡Que importa si no puedes volar!? ¡Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr tus sueños! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, después ver lo mucho que tus amigas se preocupan por ti? Eres... — no termina su oración

Hope siente una gran molestia dentro, y acerca su cabeza al abismo. Lo que paso no fue agradable para nadie; Hope vomito hacia el abismo, y luego se sienta como si estuviera algo mareada.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta Purity con preocupación mientras se acerca a su amiga.

— Sí. Solo me maree después de venir en ese scooter. Iba muy rápido.

— Ok. Roll me conto todo lo que paso. ¿Estás bien ahora?

— Solo necesito aire.

Purity empieza a agitar un poco sus alas para enviar una brisa a su amiga. La pegaso estaba feliz de ver a su amiga recibiéndola, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud que tuvo Hope, hace unos segundos. Nunca antes la había visto así.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se acercan a su amiga, quien seguía en shock por las palabras de Hope. Al ver a sus amigas, Scootaloo reacciona, y pone rostro culpable.

— Perdónenme. Casi mueren por mi culpa

Las 2 amigas ayudan a Scootaloo a levantarse, y la abrazan.

— Ya pasó todo — habla Sweetie Belle — Haríamos lo que sea por ti.

— Crusader una vez... — empieza Apple Bloom.

— Crusader por siempre — termina Scootaloo — ¿En verdad creen que lo logre?

— Siempre creeremos en ti. Ya que estamos aquí, te ayudaremos a estudiar.

Todo el grupo regresa a la biblioteca de la escuela, donde Purity, Roll, Hope y Scootaloo; estudian para sus exámenes. Apple Bloom, y Sweetie Belle también ayudaron a su amiga.

Roll Shooter regreso el scooter con motor al taller de su amigo, Nail Builder. Esa noche, fue a la estación de trenes para recibirlo a él y a su novia, después de un viaje al Imperio de Cristal. Le conto que la cerradura de su taller fue destrozada por una emergencia, pero antes de que se molestara, lo soborno con la información de donde podían conocer a Sweetie Belle. El inventor acepto, con molestia, ya que sabía que su novia, Melody Voice, era una gran fanática de la unicornio cantante.

La semana siguiente, todos realizaron los primeros exámenes del año. El maestro los había puesto difíciles, pero todos lograron sobrevivir. Las calificaciones fueron entregadas ese viernes. Hope y Nail obtuvieron una notas excelentes; Purity y Melody, notas muy buenas; y Roll, notas pasables.

En la estación del trenes de Ponyville, Scootaloo se encontraba despidiéndose de sus amigas. Estas debían regresar a sus lugares del trabajo: Apple Bloom debía diseñar un edificio en Manehattan, Sweetie Belle debía dar un concierto en Las Pegasus, pero iba a tomar el tren a esa ciudad, en Manehattan.

— Felicidades Scootaloo — dice Sweetie Belle.

— Fue solo un 70% de promedio — contesta la pegaso con algo de pena.

— Es un gran progreso — dice Apple Bloom.

— Si tú lo dices.

Todas sueltan una risita y se abrazan.

— Las voy a extrañar.

— Igual te extrañaremos — dice la unicornio blanca — ¿Qué te parece si nos volvemos a juntar el día de tu graduación?

— Es una buena idea — habla la terrestre — Eso te dará ánimos, para vernos a finales de este año.

— Me parece bien, aunque me sentiré algo sola hasta entonces.

— No tienes por qué. Tienes amigos aquí. Esas ponis enserio se preocupan por ti, en especial esa Hope.

— Lo sé. No entiendo que tiene ella que inspira tanta confianza.

— Y sobre su amiga... Lo notaron también ¿cierto?

— Sí — contesta Scootaloo — Se parece bastante a su madre, aunque definitivamente ya no es esa bebe.

— Solo la vimos cuando era pequeña, claro que iba a crecer — dice Sweetie Belle, lo que provoca que suelten unas risitas.

— Pásala bien con tus nuevas amigas, aunque no te olvides de la viejas.

— Jamás lo haría. Adiós.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se suben al tren, el cual se marcha un minuto después. Scootaloo observa cómo se va, hasta que ya no lo logra ver. Finalmente, la pegaso se va a casa, llevando consigo una gran felicidad, la cual la hacía sentir viva, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_"La vida tiene varios desafíos que no nos agradan, y la única forma de crecer es enfrentándolos. Siempre podemos evitarlos, pero eso no es vivir. Siempre tendremos gente que nos ayuda a superar nuestros problemas, y de esa forma llegar al lugar en el que queremos estar."_

Arco de Scootaloo, FIN.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

En el hospital de Ponyville, un pegaso verde, con anteojos, y con melena gris caminaba por un pasillo, con la mirada baja. El pegaso llevaba una bata blanca, lo cual indicaba que era un doctor.

El trabajo nunca había sido fácil para Healthy Soul. Ser un oncólogo significaba tratar con el cáncer, una de las enfermedades más duras que hay. Muchos de sus pacientes debían someterse a un horrible tratamiento, el cual no aseguraba su salud. Con el tiempo te acostumbras, pero siempre es triste ver a alguien morir bajo tu cuidado. Tener una familia siempre le ayudaba a seguir adelante, pero no podía imaginar lo que sentía la familia y amigos de sus pacientes.

Healthy Soul llega a una habitación donde se encontraba uno de sus pacientes. Abre la puerta y entra.

— ¿Esta lista para el tratamiento de hoy? — pregunta el doctor, con un tono inexpresivo fingido.

Mira a su paciente sentada en la cama, en su casco tenía una peluca roja, que hacia girar para entretenerse. La terrestre lila sonríe y mira a su doctor.

— Estoy lista.

**La historia seguirá su curso normal, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, pero esto último cambiara la forma de verla, para el lector.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Ya saben cómo funciona esto ¿Cual será el siguiente arco? Pista: No será el de Hope.**

**Bye bye.**


	13. La pony y el dragon

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la pony al final del capítulo anterior era Hope Blessing, ya que parece que algunos mal entendieron mi mensaje. Yo dije que el próximo arco, osea este, no sería de Hope. Es todo por ahora.**

Capítulo 13. La pony y el dragon

Era un día normal en la secundaria de Ponyville; un dragón morado, de 2 metros de altura y traje negro, caminaba por los pasillos mientras bebía una taza de café, la cual emitía mucho vapor, indicando lo caliente que estaba. Muchos estudiantes lo miraban pasar, y lo veían con una mirada de terror, mientras murmuraban. El oído de un dragón es más sensible que el de un pony, por lo que Spike escuchaba todo.

Spike se detiene, y mira a varios alumnos. El dragón sonríe, y deja un poco de su café en el suelo. Todos ven aterrados como el café deja una marca en el suelo, debido a la gran temperatura que tenía.

— Oops — dice el dragón con algo de sarcasmo — Se me derramo. Este café a 150 °C es algo peligroso, y sería malo que cayera sobre alguien sin escamas — pone una sonrisa — Vayan a clases.

Todos los alumnos salen corriendo a sus salones, mientras Spike da un trago y suspira.

— Otro día normal.

Spike llega a su clase, y al abrir la puerta ve a varios estudiantes parados y haciendo ruido. El maestro hace un sonido para aclarar la garganta, y todos lo ven callados.

— Hola clase — dice Spike sentándose en su escritorio.

Todos rápidamente se sientan, sin emitir ningún sonido. Por un momento nadie dijo nada hasta que se escuchó a alguien hablar.

— Así que... ¿hacemos algo después de clases?

Todos voltean a ver a una pegaso celeste de melena rubia que se había levantado para hablar con una terrestre lila de melena roja que estaba al lado. La tensión de la clase era como su una bomba fuera a explotar.

— Seguro — responde Hope Blessing con una sonrisa, y luego le habla a una pegaso que se sentaba enfrente suyo — ¿Que dices tú Scootaloo?

— No veo por qué no — responde Scootaloo — ¿Que quieren hacer?

— Podríamos ir al parque — contesta Purity Soul — vi la programación del clima, y hoy será una tarde despejada.

Las 3 yeguas se percatan de la atención que les daban todos. Todos estaban aterrados, como si una bestia fuera a ser desatada.

— ¿Qué les pasa a todos? — dice Purity señalando un reloj de pared — Faltan 3 minutos para que empiece la clase.

Todos miran el reloj, pero deciden permanecer sentados en sus escritorios. Spike observaba a Purity con una mirada calmada; dio un trago de café, vaciando la taza, y pone una sonrisa.

— _Sin duda ella hace que el día sea entretenido_ — piensa Spike, para luego ver a Hope —_ Esa yegua, Hope Blessing, parece no temerme; no sé si será por sus problemas de salud que actúa así, pero es mejor así_ — luego voltea a ver a Scootaloo —_ Y además, hace un mes que se junta con Scootaloo. Es bueno saber que sus notas han mejorado estas 5 semanas. Tienes amigas interesantes Purity Soul._

_Riiiing_

Los 3 minutos pasaron, y la campana sonó. Purity y sus amigas guardaron silencio, y se sentaron es sus escritorios. Purity observaba a su maestro.

— _Es molesto es que todos te teman —_ piensa Purity —_ Para mí, eres solo un incompetente que busca imponer autoridad. Desde que te conozco, siempre has sido así, Spike. Lo bueno es que Hope ya no te teme.0_

— Comencemos, ¿les parece?

Spike se levanta de su escritorio, y usa su garra para levantar un libro. El día fue normal; el maestro dio clases de Matemáticas, Historia, Sociología y otras materias que a nadie le importa recordar. Para finalizar, la clase más tediosa de todas.

— Comencemos la clase de Literatura. Según el cronograma, deben aprender algo de literatura actual — dice Spike, provocando un suspiro de la clase. El maestro abre el libro, y ve su contenido — _¿Por qué tengo que enseñar esta basura? Quien fue el idiota que agrego eso al pensum escolar. Leer me gusta, pero me da igual conocer escritores del siglo pasado._

Spike empezó a leer un cuento moderno, escrito por algún escritor, cuyo nombre no importaba. La verdad, a nadie le importaba lo que estaba pasando. Maestro y estudiantes, todos solo querían que la clase acabara. Los segundos parecían minutos; los minutos, parecían horas. Todos en la clase entraron a un vacío donde todo avanzaba a 0 por hora.

_Riiiing_

— _Gracias a Celestia! — _pensaron todos al oír la campana.

— La clase acabo, pero no el año — habla Spike con firmeza — Para la próxima semana, quiero que realicen un informe sobre algún libro que fue escrito en los últimos 10 años, para luego realizar una presentación oral para toda la clase. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Esa tarde Purity Soul, Hope Blessing y Scootaloo; estaban el parque. Las primeras 2 caminabas, mientras Scootaloo se movía lentamente en su scooter.

— ¿Alguna vez te separarás de esa cosa? — pregunta Purity con algo de sarcasmo.

— Nope — responde Scootaloo — Yo prácticamente vivo sobre estas ruedas.

— El no ejercitar tus patas te hará mal — dice Hope.

— Te puedo asegurar que tengo bastante fuerza; esto requiere más esfuerzo de lo que parece. ¿Quieres probar?

— ¿Ehh?

— Mi scooter; ¿quieres probarlo?

— Ehhm. No gracias, no soy una pony muy fuerte que digamos, además me mareo mucho.

— No tienes que ir tan rápido.

— Mejor otro día — Hope suelta una risita nerviosa.

— Ok. Otro día será.

Las 3 amigas se recuestan bajo la sombra de un árbol, al cual siempre iban para relajarse un poco. Después del incidente con Scootaloo, hace 5 semanas, Hope la invito a acompañarlas, y las 3 han sido amigas desde entonces.

— No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer una tarea tan aburrida — dice Purity quejándose — ¿De qué sirve la literatura?

— Es para que tengamos una educación completa — responde Hope.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Purity, no sirve — dice Scootaloo.

— 2 contra 1; perdiste, Hope.

Hope mira a sus amigas con una cara de viaja gruñona, pero luego las 3 se empiezan a reír.

— Pero ya enserio, es una tarea molesta — vuelve a hablar Purity — ¿Viste la cara del maestro? Se ve que tampoco le importa la materia.

— Es raro considerando que vive en una biblioteca — dice Scootaloo.

— Estudios demuestran que si tienes demasiado de algo bueno, tu mente lo convierte en algo común, y eso puede provocar que te aburra — dice Hope tranquilamente — Es algo muy básico, que hasta un potro puede entender

Purity y Scootaloo miran a Hope con ojos de "Presumida"; la terrestre se ríe un poco al ver las expresiones de sus amigas.

— ¿Cómo sea? — bufa la pegaso celeste — A ese tipo le gusta molestarme; me hace pasar al frente siempre que puede y a veces me hace preguntas que nadie podría responder.

— Creo que imaginas cosas — habla Scootaloo — Aunque es cierto que se ha vuelto muy serio.

— ¿Ya lo conocías? — pregunta Hope con intriga.

— ¿Ya lo conocías? — pregunta Purity confundida.

— Sí, éramos amigos cuando éramos pequeños — se empieza a reír — Una vez el tenía que cuidar a un montón de mascotas, y nos terminó involucrando a mis amigas y a mí. Ese fue un momento muy divertido; fuimos al imperio de cristal, y nos ocultamos bajo el asiento de un tren.

— No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mascotas — dice Hope con confusión.

— Una cosa llevo a la otra; las mascotas se metieron a un tren y las seguimos.

— Debió ser horrible — dice Purity.

— Ni tanto.

— Yo no lo aguantaría. Los animales son una gran molestia.

Scootaloo abre los ojos como platos, como si hubiera oído algo que no tenía sentido.

— ¿No te gustan los animales, Purity?

— Los detesto — dice Purity como si el tema le fuera indiferente — ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

— Por nada, solo que me parecías la clase de pony que le gusta tratar con animales.

— No entiendo porque pensabas eso, ¿no estábamos hablando del maestro?

— Ah si — responde Scootaloo poniendo una risita nerviosa — ¿Cuál es el problema entre ustedes?

— Yo también quisiera saber — dice Hope.

Purity ve a sus 2 amigas, y siente como sus miradas de intriga la presionaban. Finalmente, la pegaso celeste suspira derrotada. El tema no era un gran secreto, y tampoco era un trauma de la niñez, era solo una de esas cosas de hace tiempo, de las que no disfrutas hablar con otros.

— Cuando vivía en Manehattan, las amigas de mi madre siempre nos visitaban. Eran tan molestas; una siempre hacia una fiesta al llegar, otra se la pasaba criticando la ropa que tenía, otra me quería enseñar como volar más rápido, otra habla de manzanas, y otra siempre me sugería libros aburridos para ayudarme a encontrar mi talento.

— _Sin duda está hablando de ellas_ — piensa Scootaloo.

— ¿Y el maestro Spike? — pregunta Hope.

— El también llegaba siempre. Yo nunca que rayos hacia un dragón en mi casa, pero aparentemente acompañaba a una de las amigas de mi madre.

— ¿La princesa Twilight Sparkle? — pregunta Scootaloo.

— Sí, supongo que era algo fácil de deducir.

— Entonces, ¿tu mamá es amiga de la princesa de la amistad? — pregunta Hope algo asombrada.

— Sí, aunque nunca entendí por qué — dice Purity — _Nunca entendí como alguien tan aburrida como mi madre como ella seria amiga de alguien tan importante._

— Genial.

— Supongo, aunque no lo divulguen.

Hope y Scootaloo asienten para indicar que no le dirían a nadie. Purity da un suspiro y continúa.

— No sé qué relación tiene ese dragón con la princesa — habla de nuevo Purity — siempre me dio miedo preguntar, ya que la respuesta podría ser desagradable.

— ¿Acaso piensas que son amantes? — pregunta Scootaloo a pesar de que sabía bien la respuesta.

— Yo escuche rumores de que podrían serlo — habla Hope — Aunque, siendo justas, también he oído que la princesa fue pareja con un chico de otro mundo, donde viven criaturas bípedas.

— No son pareja; el idiota sigue enamorado de una yegua — dice Purity — Y eso último es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. ¿Un mundo alterno con criaturas bípedas? Por favor.

— Bueno, es solo un rumor, no es para que lo tomes tan enserio — dice Hope riendo un poco — aunque creo que se inventó para que los que lo oigan reaccionen así — vuelve a reírse.

— ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta que nos salimos del tema? — pregunta Scootaloo.

Purity se da cuenta de que la pegaso tenía razón, por lo que aclara la garganta para continuar.

— Como iba diciendo, él siempre llegaba de visita. Mientras mi madre hablaba con sus amigas, él llegaba a jugar conmigo; prácticamente ha sido así desde que era bebe.

— ¿Y cuál era el problema? — pregunta Hope.

— Él era el peor; siempre agarraba mis juguetes, y los juntaba para él. A veces se aprovechaba de su altura para levantarlos, y así yo no los alcanzara. Era muy molesto no poder volar de pequeña.

— ¿No le dijiste a tu madre?

— Trate un par de veces, pero el desgraciado ocultaba la evidencia, y yo quedaba como mentirosa. Cuando crecí solo se puso más molesto; yo quería leer un libro o escuchar música en mi cuarto, y el aparecía para hacer ruidos molestos. Finalmente, me harté y le regrese la broma.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Purity se empieza a reír de forma picara, lo cual sorprendió a sus amigas.

— El tonto ha estado enamorado de una yegua durante muchos años — suelta una risa — así que averigüe su dirección, y le mande la carta de amor más cursi que se podrían imaginar, donde puse cosas algo ofensivas para una dama — se ríe de nuevo — No sé qué habrá pasado; pero, en su próxima visita, Spike estaba furioso conmigo. Yo me hacia la inocente, pero el sabía bien que había sido yo. Desde entonces hemos estado en pelea constante.

— Eso es triste, Purity — dice Hope — No creo que sea bueno que se peleen tanto.

— El empezó, y no merece tu compasión.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Créeme. Él es el tipo de pony, digo dragón, que le gusta hacerse la víctima.

— Ya veo — dice Hope mientras se levanta — Tengo que irme.

— ¿Ya?

— Quiero empezar con la tarea, y debo seleccionar un libro para hacer mi informe. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Hope se va caminando tranquilamente, dejando a sus 2 amigas atrás. Ninguna comprendía la repentina salida de su amiga, pero decidieron irse a sus casas, para hacer su tarea.

La terrestre lila camina tranquilamente por Ponyville. De vez en cuando, volteaba a todas direcciones, para asegurarse que no la siguieran. Finalmente, llego a un gran castillo de cristal, del cual salían y entraban varios ponis. Al entrar vio 2 caminos, uno que estaba resguardado por guardias, y otro donde pasaban varios ponis. Estaba claro que la zona no resguardada era pública, por lo que entra sin problemas.

El pasillo la llevo a una enorme biblioteca, donde había varios ponis leyendo. Los ponis llegaban más a la biblioteca, debido a que estaba en el castillo de una princesa, lo cual parecía influenciar en la cantidad de visitas.

Hope llega a un fichero, donde podía buscar libros y autores; revisa el fichero, hasta que encuentra lo que busca. Camina hasta llegar a una estantería de libros, y saca uno en específico, el cual le hace poner una sonrisa satisfactoria. Usa su boca para llegar a un escritorio, donde había algunos ponis haciendo fila. En este había un dragón morado atendiendo. Después de unos minutos, llega el turno de Hope; Spike la reconoce, y se sorprende un poco al ver el libro que llevaba.

— ¿Que se le ofrece señorita Blessing? — dice Spike de forma educada, mientras Hope deja el libro en la mesa.

— Vine a sacar este libro para hacer el informe que dejo.

Spike queda algo sorprendido, pero mantiene la compostura.

— Interesante, ¿por qué eligió ese en particular?

— Pienso que mi informe quedaría más completo, si realizo una entrevista con el autor — dice Hope sonriendo.

Spike no sabía que decir ante eso; frente a él estaba un libro café, cuyo título decía "Cuerpo de dragón, corazón de pony", y abajo, donde estaba el nombre del autor decía "Spike, el dragón".

**Así comienza el arco de Spike.**

**Por cierto, para lo que hayan notado la referencia a Equestria Girls,**** la broma fue solo por diversion.** Debo aclarar que me encantan esas peliculas.


End file.
